Nothing is Ever Just Nothing
by Raven1050
Summary: Light is chained to L and of course Light figures something out about him...He figures out he's "normal" and Light likes it...But what happened when L get's desperate to know about Light?What happens when Light believes he's fallen in love with L?LightXL
1. Shower

**It's mostly a Light/L Yaoi..**

**Full on, Hardcore Yaoi.**

**Don't like, don't read. Simple.**

**Read and Review!  
**

* * *

Light stared blankly at the computer screen,watching Misa sleep, almost falling asleep himself. He looked down at his wrist, the other side of the long chain he wore was L, sitting with his knees to his chest,playing with some type of random sugary food that Light didn't care much about. He sighed heavily and glanced at the computer screen for a time check. 

_2:34?We were suppose to get out of here more than an hour ago._ He groaned and yawned loudly.

"Tired,Light?" L asked, not pulling his attention away from the item he was playing with.

"Sorta. You can't blame me, It's two in the morning."

"Then to bed we should go." Light sighed in relief as they began recording the moments of the videos that they were to miss. They got up and walked together towards their joined room, passing Matsuda who was sprawled across the couch, unconscious.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just record me in my own room at night." Light mumbled as L shut the door.

"If I was to let you go, that would increase the chances of you being Kira by--"

"10 Percent? I know.." There was a slight pause before Light spoke once again. "I'm taking a shower, same procedure as always?"

"Mmhm." Was L's response, considering his lower lip was pulled slightly into his mouth and being held by his teeth. L grabbed the key and unlocked the handcuff, Light pulling off his shirt just to have the handcuff pushed onto his wrist once again. Light sighed and led the way into the bathroom, L shutting the door as he walked in behind him. Light turned on the shower as L sat on the toilet seat, watching as Light began undressing. He stopped at his boxers, looking at L.

"Ryuzaki.. Are you watching me?"

"Of course not." He said simply.

"Do you mind turning away while I undress?" Light asked,a bit shaken out by his behavior.

Without a word, he turned away and Light removed his Boxers,stepping into the shower. L turned, seeing Light's groin area and his left thigh as he stepped in. He blushed faintly, not noticeable even with his pale skin, as the curtain was pulled to a close by Light.

He gasped as the cold water hit him and quickly turned it to warm, rinsing off the shiver that struck him. He lifted a hand to reach for the soap to his right when his left hand began shaking. He saw that it was in fact being tugged on by the opposite end of the handcuff, of which ended with L. He looked at the handcuff chain then at the shadow of L outside the curtain. It was obvious L was where he was when Light had last seen him, but now, with his legs down shaking vigorously. The shadow then showed that L was in fact stroking his member as L turned slightly to face the shower.

Light gave a gasp and continued to what he was doing, as moaning struck his ears over the sound of water running water. Light could still feel eyes on him which caused him to not look, as much as it pained him. Ignoring the throb in his own staff, he continued washing himself, taking extra care around his groin area to stop any more of his own excitement.

_There's no way he would do this with me..right_? Light hadn't been able to touch himself in such a way since they were connected, which was extremely painful for him but necessary, and with the cameras everywhere, he hadn't done anything in double the time.

"R-Ryuzaki?"He called out. The movement simply slowed.

"Yes ,Light?" L said calmly ,as if nothing was happening, as if he wasn't giving himself complete and obvious pleasure. Light was again shocked at how calm he was acting.

"Nothing... Nevermind." He watched as the chain began moving faster again, the moaning gaining once again. _Does he think I can't hear him..Or does he not care?_ He decided to let him finish and not say anything. Light had finished washing himself but L didn't seem completely finished yet. Light bent down into the tub, unnoticed by the distracted detective and he decided to quickly finish himself.

As he began, he realized that he usually used his left hand for masturbation and couldn't use his right. _Maybe.. If I go in motion with him, he wont notice._ He thought as he began slowly picking up L's motion. He jumped in and they were then one, same motion, panting pace, and chain movement alike. Both finished in sinc soon after and Light struggled to stand, his legs shaky, and his body weight being held up by the shower wall. The water washed off the front of his body and the substance around him while he recovered from the sudden burst.

Light shut off the water quickly as L tossed over a towel. Light eyed it momentarily then wrapped it around himself, stepping out. L led the way out and turned away as L pulled a pair of tight boxers and pants on. Without thinking, he pulled himself into bed, L joining him, as they both laid on their backs.

"Don't you wake me up before 6 tomorrow. I will kill you." Light mumbled.

"Because your Kira?"

"Because I'm tired. I'm not Kira."

"Each time you deny it you raise--"

"Raise my percentage of being Kira by 5 percent."Light finished in a dark tone.

"Good Night Light."

"You too, Ryuzaki."

* * *

**Review!**

**You know you want to!**

**~Raven  
**


	2. Awake

**Well then..If I ever saw a pushed away Story it was this one. **

** Hope you like this chapter and I hope to hear from you guys!**

**

* * *

**

Light stared at the screen once again, paying no attention to it. _I knew L was strange but... Right in front of me like that?_ His face face showed every expression of something being wrong. He continued running through the possibilities that maybe Ryuzaki didn't know it wasn't normal to masturbate in front of people. _No. He's strange but he knows that. Who doesn't but.. I'll keep that as a possibility._

"Something bothering you, Light?" L asked, biting his thumb-nail and looking at the video screen in front of him. The picture was of an empty room, which caused Light to wonder if he was really paying as much attention to it as he looked like he was.

"No,nothing." Light said simply. "Why would you say that?"

"You seem distracted, but you always seem like that. I figure your just deep in thought about something, something that isn't much different than how you usually act. "That didn't make sense. If he always seemed like that,why would he think something was wrong.

"So, why ask?"

"I don't know. I just did." Light looked at him and sighed, looking back at his screen. _He couldn't have been doing what I think he was... He's just too.._ He then picture in his mind what had happened the night before. He had done it. Light saw and heard him. As the moments replayed in his mind he began getting slightly aroused. He bit his lip as his member grew and began hurting. _Damn L. He can do it in front of me and I can't even think about doing it. _He looked at the time. _Perfect.1:20_. He looked back at the team and saw that the room was empty. He looked back at the screens that he was ignoring and realized they were asleep in their bed, even Matsuda who usually fell asleep on the couch.

"Ryuzaki,It's almost 1:30. We should get to sleep."

"Will you be taking a shower again tonight?" He asked, slight hope in his face.

"No, Ryuzaki. I'm going right to bed tonight. I'll take a shower tomorrow." He nodded slightly as they began towards their joined room, pressing the record button moments before walking away. They undressed, taking off the handcuffs for only a few moments to remove Light's shirt, and they layed down. Light slipped under the covers and turned away from L, closing his eyes, hoping it he was to wait long enough, L would fall asleep and he would be able to do as he wished. Before long however, he fell asleep.

Light awoke to jolts in the bed and moaning from L. Light was turned facing him and could barely see through the darkness but in the moonlight he saw L's face that showed pure pleasure. L's eyes wide and soft moans escaping his open mouth. He was slightly arched and looking at the ceiling. Light watched as L continued, moaning and screaming in pleasure, obviously not caring whether Light awoke or not. Light held back a groan as his own member became aroused as it pleaded to be touched. He turned on his side, making it seem as a shift in a shaky sleep and began slowly petting his member. It sent shivers up L's spine but it wasn't enough, his staff begged for more as it began pulsing under his fingers.

_Damn... Damn you L. How am I suppose to-- _His thought was cut short when L yelled something out, loud yet muffled. _What.. What did he say?_

"L-Light... "L yelled between moans. Light's eyes widened. _There-There's no way... He's.. He's doing it to the thought of me? W-Why? _He knew why but.. He wanted more than anything to deny it. _No... He's not like that is he? The one man who I thought was exactly opposite of me, is also gay..but for me? _Light denied it once again. _No.. He must have been thinking about something else... _Though he thought, he couldn't pull his mind from his now throbbing member. L gasped loudly, moaning Light's name as he finished. _He... He even finished to my name. _ His member was coursing now,craving to be touch more than the now motion of Light's choosing. He was rubbing the tip in a slow motion,trying to calm himself. _Somehow.. the more I think of Ryuzaki doing this, I become more aroused.... But why? _Again, he knew the answer but again denied it. _No,there's no way. I'm kira. I shouldn't be bothered by simple things such as masturbation and love. Not when I'm meant to be a God. _Luckily, Ryuk stayed with Misa at night and didn't witness Light in so much pain but if he had, Light would have died from the embarrassment,his hurt ego,and pride. While the comments Ryuk would have made about how interesting humans were and how It's strange that they do such things echoed in his mind,L groaned slightly and whispered something,though Light only caught a few words.

"..Close... Nothing.. More.. Want.." Light almost shuttered wondering what those words formed.


	3. Date

**Two..TWO REVIEWS...Thank you to a-devoted-life and roses-have-thorns 911 for being the only two who care...I received several story favorites but..It's not the same as Reviews which are what I(and other writers) LIVE for...Okay here is the new chapter...and yes..poor light.**

**

* * *

**Light opened his eyes seeing two dark round eyes in front of him, extremely close to his face. He jumped slightly and shot up, as L pulled away. Light looked at him as the memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

_ It was just a dream... It had to of been._

"Were you watching me sleep, Ryuzaki?" He asked simply, every moment playing in his mind as if it had happened seconds prior.

"Only for a little while. I could never seem to stay asleep so, It's what I do. Watch others."

"That's a little bit creepy."

"Hmm.. Maybe..." L slipped his thumb into his mouth slightly, but merely pushed his lower lip in and bit that, avoiding his thumb. "Oh, you received a text from Miss Amane." He mumbled, reaching back and grabbing Light's cell phone with two fingers, handing it to him. "She wants a date."

Light read the message and sighed._ Damn Misa. I told her not to do this._" Alright." He text back to her, telling her he'd be at her room, with L in a while for lunch. Light began getting dressed, ignoring the shower he planned to take the night before. He stopped at his shirt and looked at L. He removed the one handcuff as Light slipped on his shirt, shoving it back on, once again. Light sighed, bored of the routine, and began walking out. Misa was waiting directly outside, Light almost running into her.

"Misa." He said blandly.

"Hi, Light!" She wore her normal cute short little outfit, that Light nor L cared much for.

"Miss Amane." She looked at L in disgust, scrunching her nose at him.

"Liiiiiight...why is heee going?"

"You know why, Misa."

"Just ignore me, Miss Amane. I'm only here to observe." She began to pout slightly, making little whining sounds that they couldn't handle for longer than a few seconds.

"Misa... Let's go on our date."

"Okay Light!" She stopped the whining and began skipping down the hallway.

"How can you like her?" L asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I.. don't." He mumbled, following her.

"Hmm.. Interesting." L mumbled through his thumb.

They walked down several floors and outside, being watched by Matsuda who was laughing at them. Idea and Aizawa, however, were talking to eachother.

"We're on an investigation...and they are going on dates?" Aizawa shook his head.

"Then on top of that, the head detective demanded to be with them..."

"I just can't believe, Ryuzaki is doing that!" Mastuda laughed harder.

They went into a small diner, L and Light sitting down side by side. L was sitting his normal way, his knees to his chest and staring at Misa, ignoring the stared they were getting from other customers. Misa stared back, glaring and sticking her tongue out at him.

"I've missed you, Light." Misa whined in a small voice, pulling her attention from the detective.

"I've missed you too, Misa." Light's voice tone alone was enough to scream that he wanted to be anywhere but there with her and he didn't miss her, in fact he wanted to thank L for taking him AWAY from her. She began going on about how she felt lost without him and how she loved him so much._ Last night had to have been a dream. L wouldn't risk waking me up...especially by calling my name like that... Unless he wanted me awake._

"--And I'm just so glad to be here with you, even if It's with HIM." Light nodded with a smile, unsure of what she had said.

"Like I said.. Just ignore me. I'm only here to make sure neither of you are Kira."

"Why would I be a kira? I mean... I could only WISH I was Kira since he killed the guy who killed my parents. If I was him, I wouldn't be hiding myself." She said simply._ Misa,you idiot. L probably expects you NOW more than EVER_. "But I don't think I could kill people like he does.. It's just too wrong. Taking a human life."

That Night:

Light sighed, sitting on the bed next to L, his shirt laying on the ground and L pushing the handcuff back onto his wrist. He layed back, looking at the ceiling. 

_She is very useful to me but... If she keeps talking like this,we're going to get caught. What am I suppose to do with her?_

"You don't love Miss Amane, yet you continue to fake happiness around her?" L asked, nibbling his thumb slightly.

"Ryuzaki, you will never understand." He sighed.

"Because I'm not Kira?" Light shot up, glaring at him, deep in anger.

"I'M NOT KIRA!"

"Each time you deny it--"

"LOOK! JUST STOP WITH THE PERCENTAGES! STOP WITH THE BLAMING AND ACCUSING! KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!" Light jumped up and raced to the bathroom, pulling L up with him. L stood, not getting pulled any further by Light, keeping a firm ground near the bed as Light tugged.

"I'm not going anywhere, Light. I'm actually a little tired." Light stopped pulling.

_L tired?  
_  
"Are you feeling okay?" L looked at him, his head tilted slightly.

"I'm do you ask?" L asked, sitting on the bed.

"You just... never seem tired."

"Because I'm usually not but being with Miss Amane.. It seemed... She... _drained_.. me of all energy." He said **drained** as if it was a dirty word that nobody ever dared even think about it. _It must have been because he normally didn't use words like was always so straight forward and never went around this,as he was doing now... But why  
_

* * *

**I planned to have this one up last night but..that failed since I only had half of it done.I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!Come on!I got like 5 more people as favorite story alert things but..NOTHING MORE!IF YOU LIKE IT I WANNA KNOW!**

**-Don't make me beg-**

**~Raven  
**


	4. surveillance

**I would like to thank a-devoted-life specifically for suggesting and being my beta. THANK YOU! Also, CoCoBookmark, lovedoodle, allicatters, and deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for giving great reviews! Remember, I live for those! Keep em coming!!!!**

* * *

Light glanced at L who was on the toilet seat, sitting the same as always with his knees to his chest. Light saw that he was watching him take off his lower clothes out of the corner of his eye. Light growled under his breath but said nothing as he stepped into the shower, wincing at the cold. Light watched L's shadow through the curtain as he shifted into a better position. He watched but nothing more happened. _What...What is he doing? _Light began scrubbing his body, cleaning himself yet still keeping an eye on L's shadow that still hadn't moved except for the occasional switch in position. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out. Light and L walked back into the room and began getting dressed, though was unable to equip a shirt to his torso.

"Come, Light. We have some evidence to go over." Light nodded but stopped.

"I need a shirt."

"Oh, right." L said, a shot of disappointment in his voice. He pulled out the key and unlocked the handcuff, watching Light go over to the closet and grab out a shirt, pulling it on. Light walked back to him and clicked the handcuff back onto his wrist.

"Come on…"Light growled out of annoyance, tugging L out of the room as they walked to the surveillance room where they sat, side by side, in front of two monitors. Mastuda had passed them on his way out, going to see Mogi a floor below.

"Everyone else must be asleep." L whispered.

"I would expect them to be, it's the middle of the night."

"Yes, well, I figured that since we were gone all day then we should watch the cameras for the rest of the night."

"Is this punishment, Ryuzaki?"

"No...Far from it...Miss Amane was punishment enough." He mumbled. He then called Watari to bring him some cookies and some other sugary food.

"I know...But I don't get why we have to be here all night."

"Mmm..." Watari walked in and set the food in front of him, walking away. "Neither do I." Light looked at him.

"You don't?"

"No, but I do feel it will help in some way."

"How do you figure that?"

"Spending as much time as I can on this case is required and since we went out today instead of staying here and thinking about who could be Kira, spending tonight here may be helpful. Maybe something different could happen."

"Such as?"

"Hm, no clue." Light sighed at his response. "So...How do you deal with Miss Amane?"

"Misa? I...don't know." Light said truthfully. "She does everything I say because she's so in love with me so I guess that's how."

"So, if you were to tell her to kill criminals--"

"Don't go there, Ryuzaki." Light mumbled. "I'm NOT Kira."

"Each time you deny that--"Light turned to him, getting inches away from his face.

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?!" He yelled, "I'M NOT--" Light stopped as L grabbed his chin and froze the man. L leaned in closer to Light's lips but didn't close the mere inches that kept them from eachother. Light broke from his frozen state and closed the space between them without thought. They stayed still for a moment, joined at the lips, until Light then pulled away and gasped, frozen once again.

_What...What was that? Did we just...Did he...Did I?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!Also,if you want this to go any particular direction,TELL ME!I wanna know what you guys want to happen!**


	5. Alike

****

I would again Like to thank a-devoted-life for betaing!

**I also would like to thank Feline Jaye for such great compliments, LightXLMent2b for promising to review EVERY chapter I would DEFINANTLY LOVE that,xXPOXINUETYXx for all the great compliments,and deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for the "aw they kissed" haha because most people would freak and be like "WHAT?!"THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!I also would like to add that yes..both Light and Misa have their shinigamis and death notes.**

* * *

_I kissed him... but he made the movements for it.. The Legendary Detective L and Kira... Kissing? _Light looked at the monitor, avoiding looking, speaking, and even coming in contact with L. He didn't want to ask him, didn't want to deal with it, didn't want to explain..

"Why would Miss Amane be up this late?"L mumbled to himself. He typed something and it zoomed in onto Misa. "Is she...talking to herself?" Light switched to her screen and zoomed in on her also."She looks as though she's singing." L sighed in disappointment while she began brushing her hair."We really need audio."

Light was unable to say something the entire time. He didn't know what to say and he was afraid he was going to say something he shouldn't. He brought a finger to his lips and pressed slightly, feeling them tingle as they had when L kissed him. He had enjoyed it. When he kissed Misa it was dry and he found it annoying but when L kissed him he felt more alive. He wanted more.

"You seem deep in thought, Light."Light jumped at the sudden break in silence then began stuttering, unsure what to say.

"I-I...Yeah." He finally said. He mentally kicked himself for acting so stupid.

"Something wrong?" L asked looking at him."You're not still upset that I keep accusing you of being Kira, are you because you know, I'm just looking facts--"

"N-No..But I do want you to stop because I-I'm not."

"You seem nervous. Is everything alright?"

"No...Not really." Light mumbled.

_Calm down..He'll figure it out.. breathe._

"What's wrong?"

Light shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong..."

"If you're sure…"

"If I was then I wouldn't be thinking so hard."

"True.." Light had expected L to ask him about it but didn't want him to. "So what's bothering you?"Light growled under his breath and looked at him. He stood up, knocking his chair back.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS BOTHERING ME?!"

"If I had any idea I would say something."L looked at him,his eyes wide."Why do you think I asked?"

"I don't know, Ryuzaki. I NEVER know what's going on in your mind."

"You know, just as much as I, Light, that you and I think almost exactly alike."

"I don't think like you, Ryuzaki."

"You think exactly like me. That's how we can almost always understand each other. That's why you're my only friend. The only difference is… you're Kira."

Light spun the swivel computer chair to face him so that he was looking L in the face and brought his fist up, throwing it at L, hitting him hard in the face. L fell out of the chair, holding his jaw. He looked up at Light who had been pulled to his feet and shook his head slightly.

"I actually like it when you're angry." He smiled and kicked upwards and into Light's torso. Light flew back, across the room and fell hard on the ground, L being pulled by the chain and landing on top of him. Light groaned slightly and tried to push L off of him.

"Why would you like it when I'm angry?" He asked, struggling with the detective.

"You get aggressive, of course." L said, staying where he was.

* * *

**Haha YOU have to wait for the NEXT CHAPTER to see what happens. Kidding can't wait to hear from all of you for those who have reviewed.I can't tell you how much that means to me and I hope to hear from you soon!I'll get the next chapter up when I can!**

**~Raven  
**


	6. No Escape

**I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!**

**I also would like to thank CocoBookmark for the long and awesome line of things that was pulled together (and correct), deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for crying from the cliff hanger and I'm sure you will stop crying now that you read this and for calling me mean, I AM NOT MEAN, UcHiHaHyUuGa for being my NEWEST reviewer,LightXL-Ment2B for keeping the promise of reviewing each and every chapter,vampiregirl09 for agreeing that their first kiss was cute,xxsmilesRarayxx and SunseRainbow for both loving it,and lastly Feline Jaye for loving the last two lines of the last chapter... THANK YOU GUYS! If you haven't figured out by now, you review...you get mention. SO REVIEW! Any who...Here YA go!**

* * *

_He's on me...and holding me down...No there's cameras in here, recording us. That means he wouldn't do anything._ Light looked over at a nearby camera. _N-No red light? HE TURNED THEM OFF! Damn you L!_

"I know you are Kira, Light." L whispered in his ear, breathing hot air around his earlobe and moving to the top of his ear, retracing back down. He flicked Light's ear with his tongue once, receiving a small gasp from Light.

"I'm NOT Kira, Ryuzaki. W-What are you doing?" He was controlling his breathing with extreme difficulty. L had his legs on each side of Light, holding down his hands with his knees, which hurt and were stinging Light rather severely, and was leaning onto his chest, face to face with him.

"I am going to make you talk. I admit, It's both not right and not how I usually do things but I need to know and this is the only way to both satisfy my physical attraction and mental curiosity.."

"I'M NOT--"

"Prove it!" He said." Let me do this, let me control you completely. I will do it either way but if you don't let me control you, you will get hurt."

"Ryuzaki, what is wrong with you? You think I'll let you--"

"You're stuck. You are at my mercy now. Either you accept this and you don't get hurt or I have to use these." He reached back and held up two pairs of handcuffs, un-cuffing his own from him.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Actually...yeah, I'll use those either way. Just let me… Less pain for you and I get my answer. Win-Win."

"How do I win in this? I get RAPED!"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it, Light."

_He's not saying this to me. There's no way. I--He won't. He will. He is so desperate to see if I'm Kira that he will go to this length...so....do I accept? _Light sighed deeply and nodded.

"You agree then, Light?"

"Sure, Ryuzaki…I agree, but only to prove you wrong."

"Good choice Light." L pulled away slightly, lifting up his knees and pulling up Light's hands, handcuffing one hand to the other and sliding down his body, clicking them onto his ankles. He slid back up his body, his eyes wide and his breath quivering.

_Is he...Nervous? No...I should be the nervous one..._

L's hands had snuck their way up Light's shirt and Light was surprised when he felt them rub his nipples. He bit his lower lip, swallowing any trace of moan or noise wanting to escape from his throat. L slid his hands down Light's torso and pushed up his shirt, looking wide eyed at his chest and lean stomach. L leaned in and slid his tongue over Light's stomach, circling his navel. He pulled in his tongue to taste Light. Salty-sweet tastes stung the inside of mouth and which caused him to crave more. He slide his tongue up his chest and began nipping lightly at Light's nipples.

"Ryuzaki--"

"Call me L when we're alone." L commanded.

"L... What are you doing?"

"Well... I guess you'll see, won't you?" He unbuttoned Light's jeans, unzipping them slowly as he began circling his navel again, receiving a soft moan from Light. Light mentally kicked himself once again, giving a low growl.

_I will NOT enjoy this. This is not right. There's no way I'm going to let him win. I will not admit I'm Kira. _

These words repeated in his head over and over again.

L slipped off Light's pants, pulling away from his navel area giving a quick glance at the large bulge in Light's boxers that was now very apparent as he sat over him once again. L leaned in once again, kissing and nibbling from his lower stomach up his chest, moving over his shirt and biting Light's neck. Light gave out a loud moan of which made L was giving in. He moved to Light's jaw-line and they were again face to face. Light turned his head avoiding eye contact. L sighed and sat back a little.

"If you want me to continue accusing _wrongfully_ then by all means, look away. But if you actually want to clear yourself, then don't turn away from me. Accept it. Go along with it." L whispered.

_I need to get away somehow...._Light moved his hands slightly nodded to L. _There's no way. I couldn't even walk if I wanted to, let alone craw without arms or with L on top of me. Should I give in?_

L leaned in again as Light moved his head, looking into L's dark eyes. L returned to Light's jaw-line, moving gradually to his lips. His tongue slipped out and took a small lick at his lower lip before he pressed his own onto Light's firmly. Light let go of all thoughts and anything else his mind was yelling at him that was against the situation. He felt cleansed and free as L deepened the kiss. Light kissed back, his lips tingling afresh as L deepened the kiss once again. Just as Light began to urge for more, L had opened his mouth slightly, slipping his tongue out and begging for entrance. Light hesitated a moment then parted his lips ever so slightly. L slid his tongue halfway, feeling along the inside of his bottom lip then his top. Light and L both let out a small groan and L pushed his tongue in deeper, exploring every inch of Light's mouth. As L had him busy with this, he had snuck his hand down his body and was rubbing Light's erection slowly. Once Light felt this, he broke the kiss, giving a small moan.

_Keeping calm will do nothing for me. Just give into him and do as he says, just don't say your Kira. _He continuously told himself.

* * *

**Well I didn't want to make the chapter too too long. Next chapter will be the rest until then, you will have to wait. Muhahahah!**

**Okay I'm not that evil but you still have to wait.**

**One last thing, please please forgive me for maybe lack of detail or whatever you think I did wrong. This IS MY FIRST YAOI! IT IS IT IS IT IS! I have read a lot (and I mean a FREAKING lot) but writing it is different. I hope I'll do okay this chapter AND next chapter...please gimme your reviews. I need them more than ever and if I ever forget to mention anyone. TELL ME!**

**~Raven**


	7. Do Anything but Confess

**I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!**

**I have a HUGE confession I have to make...When in stories...people use the word "Member" I crack up. So If you see "Member" anywhere in this story, please keep in mind...I was probably laughing my head off while I typed it.**

**I would like to thank these reviewers: CoCoBookmark for actually asking ME if writing a Lemon scene It's hard, not really hard but you always have to make sure you add enough detail, xXPOXINUETYXx for giving me a yay[!], and SPECIALLY (renaming one I already thanked) LightXL-Ment2b, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover,Keikopanda102 (who is my new reviewer), and CoCoBookmark for all giving me AMAZING compliments about how they didn't even know this is my FIRST Yaoi! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!**

* * *

_What-What am I saying? I can't give into him...He's raping me for a simple answer? Should I just tell him? No...No I want this...No...I don't. What's wrong with me?_

"Are you Kira?" L asked, interrupting Light's thinking.

"No."

L leaned in to kiss Light again but stopped just as he got above his lips. A small sound escaped Light causing L to tighten his grip on the genius. Light attempted to break free, pushing upwards attempting to touch the teasing lips. L eased up slightly and connected the two momentarily, satisfying Light. He pulled away as they made contact and reached back, grasping a small round item and a small controller, his other hand still rubbing Light's crotch in a circular motion, giving small bursts of pressure every few seconds to the helpless man.

L faced forward again and slid down Light's body, his face hovering over Light's covered crotch. The detective pulled Light's boxers down slowly. Light gave a low groan as his body began pleading for more. L was going too slow for him and it was causing his member much pain. He wanted to be touched and kissed places he had never before, and only by L.

L had gotten Light's boxers to his ankles and was examining his very aroused member. He set down the item he was going to use and began to simply rub it. He rubbed the tip with two fingers, slowly in a circular motion, watching Light's face and listening closely to his low moans.

"R-ryuzaki--"He moaned.

"I told you to call me L when we are alone."

"L-L...Why...Why torture me like this when you could simply figure it out for yourself? Y-Your smmmart enough to figure it out aren't you?" He struggled deeply to get out two simple questions as L had began stroking it in full with his other hand, petting it gently.

"My curiosity got the better of me. I can't wait to just find out. Who knows how long that could take? No, I wanted to get it out myself. Even if I find out that you are Kira, I can't arrest you. I would have no proof except that you told me during the time we were being intimate. I need real evidence. Besides, I told you.. I've wanted to do this for a while now,"

L grasped his member, slowly moving it up and down, feeling it grow slowly in his hand. His other hand continued to circle the tip, squeezing it slightly. Light gave out a loud moan as his arousal began to lightly pulse in the detective's hand.

"L...I'm NOT Kira! Just..s-stop!"

"Not until I get what I want."

"W-what exactly do you w-want?" Light asked between moans.

"I'm...not sure yet. I'll know when I get it."

L pulled his two fingers from the tip and leaned into L's member, sliding his tongue across the head of the arousal. Light shivered at the wetness on his member and lightly moaned as L put his lips around the very tip and sucked gently, his other hand now rubbing his own arousal. L pulled his mouth from Light and asked, now pumping him.

"Are you Kira?" The detective attacked Light's arousal once again with his mouth, awaiting an answer.

"N-no."Light got out in low moan as L moved, sliding Light's member deeper into his mouth, enclosing his lips again and sucking, his tongue circling the head slowly. His right hand was still going strong at rubbing himself while his left was pumping Light into his mouth. Light's breathing was becoming shakier and his moans became more obvious as L pushed it back, deep inside his throat as he continuously sucked. He stopped suddenly and began blowing, causing Light to jolt up out of both pleasure and surprise. L pulled his mouth away once again but let his tongue massage the tip slowly after asking;

"Are you Kira?"

"N--" Light wasn't able to get out his response before L had gone back to blowing. "st-st--" L pulled away, receiving a long moan from Light."I'm not Kira…stop."

"I'm not giving up yet, Kira."

"Don't-" L had reached back and grasped the control of the small item. Speechless and watching closely, Light sat helpless as L grabbed the other part of the item, which was a small oval. He strapped the small item to his finger and started it on a small pulse, setting it on the base of Light's arousal, moving slowly up his member. Light gave out a loud moan, arching his back in and his head falling back."L-L if you...c-continue like t-this…I'm going t-to..."

"It's alright, Light." L circled the head, turning it up a notch to continuous pulsing. Light gave out a loud moan shaking his head.

"I'M NOT KIRA!"He cried out.

"I'm not stopping."

Light moaned and gave a small yell as L turned up the notch to full pulsing causing Light to close his eyes tightly.

"L! I'm going to--"He cut off with a loud moan."S-soon...nooow---"Just as warm white liquid reached the tip of Light's member, L pulled the vibrator from the arousal, dodging the white substance. Light opened his eyes lazily, his chest heaving."S-See? I'm not Kira... Now let me go so we can get back to the monitors,"

"Oh? You think I'm done, Light?" L asked, still rubbing himself. "We're here, alone, all night. I'll be doing this again in ten minutes," Light gave a light gasp and began pulling at the handcuffs.

"I'm not Kira!" L simply shook his head and stood up, moving back over to the computer.

"Keep denying it and we can keep doing this... every night until I get enough evidence to catch you, Kira,"

"Every night?" L turned and looked at him with a frown.

"Of course. I knew you wouldn't confess the first time, Light." L gave a shrug and continued to what he was doing. Light pulled at the chains again and, without thought, blurted;

"Fine! Ryuzaki... L... You win,"

L pulled his hand from his stable erection as he listened closely.

"I am Kira,"

* * *

**I, again, am a beginner at this yaoi story writing thing. I want to know how I did on this one! REVIEW AND TELL ME! Thank you to those who reviewed before and can't wait to hear from you all!**

**~Raven**


	8. Kira and L

**I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!**

**Yeah, through the WHOLE last chapter...I was cracking up. I just like the word because **

**my old best friend, instead of saying remember, says 'member and I HATED it...**

**..but I loved it.**

**Anyways::**

**I would like to thank my 3 favorite reviewers! Cocobookmark for dying and saying that I rock,LXLight-Ment2b for giving me all those great Ideas and for being awesome and yelling at Light for being such an idiot, and ****UcHiHaHyUuGa for the great compliment. I would aslo like to thank Emily Snow for being a new reviewer, KEEP EM COMING,keikopanda102 for feeling BAD for LIGHT and calling L cruel, rawr, SunsetRainbow for calling it hot, xxsmilesRayrayxx for calling L "Ebil,"Feline Jaye for also laughing at "Member," and lovefan81 for calling this story intriguing. Thank you all of you! I LOVE THOSE REVIEWS!**

* * *

Light kept silent, the clicking of each handcuff releasing almost eruptive in the silence. L had his head down as he took the handcuffs and the vibrator and stuck it into his pocket, straightening up ever so slightly and walking back to his original seat. He fixed the chair that had fallen and walked to their room. Light lay, still in the silence, unsure if he should get up. He decided it was best in case any of the task force was to walk in. He stood and grabbed a tissue from a nearby table. He cleaned his member of the liquid and pulled up his pants and boxers. He sat in the chair L had picked up and sighed, his hair in front of his eyes and his head down.

_I actually told him? No...I was forced. What will he do now that he knows? What will happen between us? Will he continue to watch me so the force doesn't find out? _Questions flew through his mind crazily until he felt something cold grasp his wrist. He looked up and saw L shoving the other part of the long chained handcuff onto his own wrist. L hopped into a chair next to him, his knees to his chest, and stared at Light.

"I knew you were Kira." he whispered.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I have plenty of questions but you would not answer them, I know."

"Depends on the question, L."

"How do you kill?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Very well, at least I get to figure that much out."

"Glad you see a bright side."

"Do you really believe this is justice? Killing people?"

"The police force just let them go. They don't get the correct punishment, the punishment they deserve. The world would be better without killers and criminals."

"I agree. The world would be better without criminals but it's not up to you to decide their punishment."

"If your going to lecture about it then I wont tell you any more."

"You really have no choiic because--"

"Aah...That was good. Oh, hello." L and Light both looked up and saw Mastuda in front of an annoyed looking Aizawa and a giddy Misa.

"Light!" L looked away as Light got up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you guys are back." Light said with a smile.

"Aww, you missed me Light!" Misa hugged him again.

"I don't know how he can handle her." Aizawa mumbled walking over to his computer and sitting at it.

"Neither do I."L mumbled in agreement.

"I'm going to my room, I'll see you later, okay Light?" Misa kissed him on the cheek and skipped off, out of sight. Light sat back down as Mastuda followed her, as a puppy to it's owner. Light looked at L as he sat down beside him.

"Continue this conversation later?" Light asked.

"No, I believe I know all I need... though... I do want to tell you something."

"What is that Ryuzaki?"

"Later. Right here is not the time nor place."

"You two can go ahead to sleep. We've got it from here." Mastuda said, coming back into the room.

"Yeah, you two have been up all night and then rushed us out to breakfast." Aizawa said typing something.

"Thank you." Light got up, realizing he was tired from the release he had just a few minutes before, falling sideways slightly. His legs tingles as he supported himself on the desk in front of him, before he lightly shook it off and continued with L.

"We will be back in a few hours." L followed Light into his room.

"I'm going to take a shower, L." Light said softly. L removed the handcuffs from both of them and threw them on the bed. L removed his shirt, and Light his, and both of them walked into the bathroom. Light looked at him.

"You took off the handcuff...yet your still going to follow me?"

"Of course." Light sighed and started the shower, removing his clothes and realizing L was doing the same. L waited for Light to get in before jumping in after him.

"When did I agree to this part of the--"

Light was cut off as L shoved their lips together. Light's lips were tingling again as L pushed him against the wall of the shower, deepening the kiss. L pulled away and looked at Light through large dark eyes. Light put his hand on the back of L's neck, pulling him back into the kiss, opening his mouth, L responding with slipping his tongue slowly and teasingly into his mouth. He felt around Light's mouth slowly, each savoring the taste of the other. Light let out a low moan as L pressed his body harder against his, grinding them slightly together. L reached for the soap and began rubbing it around Light's body, still kissing him, their tongues now dancing with each other inside their mouths. Once Light was soapy enough L threw the soap aside and continued with his hands, rubbing his chest, then his navel, moving down. Once under Light's slim stomach, he moved back up, Light giving out a low groan of disappointment.

* * *

**Muhahahaha..**

**Will L and Light get intimate again?**

**Will L ever touch him on his member?**

**WILL LIGHT EVER GET CLEAN?**

**I'm not sure yet.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Raven**


	9. Wanted

**I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!**

**I would like to thank my FAVORITE reviewer LightXL-Ment2B for all the AWESOME ideas, two of which I used, my newest reviewers alicefreak and lightluver for loving the story, thank you, keikopanda102 for hoping that Light would get clean cause so did I, CoCoBookmark for giggling at my horrible and stupid jokes that I put that the bottom,and deathnoteno1fan-codegesslover for the awesome reviews!Thank you guys!I love you all!**

* * *

Light let all of his feelings go as L traced from his lips to his jawline, nipping down the side of his neck, pulling gently on the skin with his teeth, Light responding with a small moan. L continued to his shoulder then back up, his tongue darting into Light's mouth and his lips following, pressing against Light's. Light let out a soft moan when L pulled away. They stood, water spraying at them and dripping slowly from their bodies. Their chests heaving from lack of oxygen as their faces inched closer together. L stopped half an inch from Light's.

"Is this what you want... Kira?" He hissed through the sound of the water hitting them and the shower floor.

"Yes. Is this what you want… Legendary Detective L?"

"Yes."

They pushed their lips together again, kissing madly as they made their way out of the shower, Light reaching his hand out and turning the shower off. They walked to the bedroom, kissing passionately, their hands sliding over the other's bodies feeling every piece of them, grabbing and pulling at each other. Light fell back on the bed, L's tongue massaging his gracefully as their kiss deepened. L sucked Light's lip as he pulled the covers over them. He pulled away, looking at Light through the darkness. His hands traced around his muscular chest that was heaving, in sync with L's. L threw back the covers and hung off the bed, reaching underneath it. He grabbed something and returned atop of Light, holding a small container with a spout.

"What is that?"

"My favorite of course... chocolate." L said simply.

"...and you're going to eat it now?" Light asked. "Of all times?"

"Yep."

He tilted the container inches above the middle of Light's chest. Cold brown liquid slowly poured onto Light's smooth skin. L traced down slowly, creating a line of chocolate, circling Light's navel with the line and continuing to his member. He ended the line on top of his member, it slowly oozing from the head, soon covering it completely. L set it aside and excitedly moved to the side of Light, kissing his lips gently. He leaned over Light and slid his tongue around Light's left nipple, the wetness causing him to shiver. L moved to the other, sucking it lightly as he lifted from it and set his tongue at the beginning of the chocolate. He slid down Light's body, enjoying the taste and sucking it from his skin every few inches. L stopped above his navel and moved to Light's lips, his tongue sliding through Light's parted lips again. Light savored the taste of L mixed with chocolate and gave a low groan when L pulled away and began again. L gave a low noise as he ate the sweet from Light. His tongue circled around Light's navel, getting every line of chocolate he could then slowly moved to Light's member, which was very aroused and became more aroused the closer L got to it. L stopped just at the end of the base where he was to meet the arousal. He licked the base clean and pulled away, Light giving a low moan.

"Your painful with your teasing, do you know that L?"

"I do, Kira... but I like to see you squirm."

This was true. He enjoyed hearing Light's moans, which was clear from his own in the making arousal. L then positioned himself at the end of Light's body. He spread his legs and lay between them, his face beside Light's member. L's tongue slide across the tip and in response Light arched and fell as the tongue lost contact. L places his lips firmly around the head of Light's arousal and began sucking the chocolate, savoring the mixture of Light's pre-juices and chocolate. L widened his mouth and engulfed two more inches of Light's arousal, the chocolate getting sweeter the more he sucked. Light was having trouble holding back the moans that lingered in his throat. He didn't want to moan too loudly for the team and Misa were down the hall but he also knew how much L loved his noises so he gave loud gasps in place of the moans. L sensed this and wanted to say something but didn't want to stop Light's enjoyment. He engulfed the last part of Light's member, sucking it free of any sugary sweetness and pulled away, Light giving out one last gasp and heavy exhale.

"The walls are thick enough for you to moan. Don't be shy with me, Kira. Not now."

"Did you just give me permission to moan?"

"I believe I did."

L reached his hand to the side of Light's face, touching his delicately smooth cheek and traced to his lips with both his middle and pointer fingers. Light grabbed them and sucked them, wetting them to the best of his abilities and L pulled his hand away. Light spread his legs a little more as L wet the small entrance hole. He gently pushed his finger through and before Light could even scream from the invasion, he pushed it further within him. Light gave a small gasp as a second finger was added and began separating him. When L figured he was separated enough he pulled his fingers away quickly and turned Light on his stomach, with no help from a shocked Light. Light rose to his knees, bending forward on all fours as L slowly inserted himself into Light. He pushed a little deeper each small whine he received from Light and when he was completely in Light, he pulled back and thrusted forward, holding Light's hip with one hand and his other hand grasped onto Light's member and pumping it at the same speed as each thrust. L gave small slow thrusts until he got the large moan from Light, figuring he had hit his prostate...just where he wanted. He thrusted into it again, Light giving another loud moan, a small scream lingering in his throat. L began quickening his speed to each thrust, hitting the spot over and over again, his other hand pumping Light's member at the same speed of his thrust, the sound of skin hitting skin each thrust sounding through the moans coming from both L and Light's mouths. As each of the thrusts continuously hit Light's spot, both of them came closer to climaxing, the moaning from L's lips and the screaming from Light's increasing. Their climax time came nearer and nearer as the both of them continued to give out their screams and moans in the mixture of the actions taking place. Light came first but it was held by L, and his tricky two fingers that were plugging the tip of his member, as he continued to thrust.

"L...L please..."Light begged through a mixture of groans.

"How bad do you want this, Light?" L hissed in his ear, holding back his own climax with much difficulty.

"... L... Please... Please!" he cried. L continued to thrust as Light continued to beg. Both of their members were throbbing, wanting to release the white liquid inside but L wouldn't have it .L liked the control he had over Light and he wanted more of it. He wanted to control when he was able to release and he wanted him to release at just the right time. Light begged with his moans and loud noises. L thrusted at his prostate several more times, Light giving loud moans and more cries and pleads. L stopped and let go of his, pulling his hand away, letting both of them climax and release, him still in Light. Light fell face first on the bed, L turning and pulling out of him, falling to the left of him, both heaving and panting. With the last ounce of L's energy he sat up and pulled the covers over them, huddling up to Light and slowly drifting off to sleep in unison.

* * *

**I really don't want it to be ALL about sex really...**

**It was suppose to be more about the passion between two enemies that can't possibly be together but still cross the lines just to love the other.**

**I hope all of you liked it and REVIEW!!!!**

**~Raven**


	10. Wake up

****

I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!

**I would like to thank my FAVORITE reviewer LightXL-Ment2B for all the AWESOME ideas once again and for her reviews. I've had some new reviewers that have said some VERY nice things to add about me, thank you evanescenceangel18, ember0death, and Kirishma Destiny Soul. I would also like to thank keikopanda102 for saying I made her day. CocoBookmark for having a nosebleed over the last chapter haha. UcHiHaHyUuGa and Eveliina92,one for begging and the other for screaming for me to update soon.. which I try. Also deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover and Alice freak,one for crying and the other was calling it hot! **

**Thank you!**

* * *

Light felt warm flesh against his, but didn't dare open his eyes. His fingers traced along the others' body, feeling along a flat chest, then around slightly muscular arms, and settled on a hand. Light didn't grasp it but set it upon it, his cloudy memory slowly becoming clearer. L felt Light's hand upon his and grasped it tightly. Light opened his eyes slowly and found L's naked body pressed warmly against his under L's stained comforter. L had his eyes closed but the constant moving of his feet and Light's captive hand told Light that he was still awake. Light gave a small smile but gasped and pushed himself back, realizing what was happening. He fell from the bed, the sheet wrapped around his naked body and a stinging sensation in his lower back.

"Light, what are you doing?" L asked, leaning on his arm and looking over the side of the bed.

"Wha-What happened?"

"I believe... we made love last night." L replied with a satisfied smile.

"I'm not gay!"

"Neither am I.... at least... I didn't think I was."

"That was a one time thing, Ryuzaki! I did it to disprove my case... even though it didn't work out..." L flung his legs over the side of the bed, still under the blanket, and sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry, Light, but I want you. I like to control you and I simply won't let that go." L slid from the bed and sat right over Light, his lips teasing Light's as he spoke. "Don't tell me you don't like it."

"I...I..."Light was raising his head slowly, reaching for L's lips desperately.

L pulled his face away, Light giving a low groan. Light laid his head back, the stinging in his backside increasing. Despite the pain, getting to touch L's lips and taste L's juices was more important, and he was willing to deal with it. He got up and laid next to L, wrapping his arms around his chest and sucking at L's neck. He moved up his neck, receiving soft groans from L, reaching L's jaw line. He followed it to his lips where he nibbled lightly at his bottom lip and moving onto kissing him. L kissed him back and just as their tongue had sneaked together, there was a knock at the door.

"Ryuzaki? Light? It's almost 8:30." It was Mastuda's voice.

"We'll be there momentarily, Mastuda." L called.

"Oh… okay."

"We should get dressed." Light whispered as L began slowly at his lips.

"Mm...Your right." L was so close to Light's lips, he could feel the heat from them but that soon ended as L pulled away.

_What the hell did I get myself into? I did one little thing and I want so much more..... I want it all. To be a God, Justice.. L..._

He slid off the bed and began getting dressed. L had been dressed and was clipping the handcuff onto his wrist, then shoving it onto Light's. Light looked at it and jiggled it a little then looked at L.

"Will anyone be joining us tonight on watch?" Light asked as they began out the door, walking down the hall side by side.

"I don't believe so. We will see." As they arrived, Mastuda and Aizawa both rose to their feet, stretching.

"We'll be back tomorrow night for our night shift." Aizawa informed, walking out.

"Yeah, good night you guys!" Mastuda followed Aizawa down the hall. L sat in his normal chair, pulling his knees to his chest and typing something quickly. Light sat in his chair next to him as Ryuk walked through the wall, standing behind Light's chair.

"I don't know how you can stand her. I don't even know how Rem can stand her.... I hope you kill her soon, Light." Light ignored him. He had no intention on killing Misa, despite the lingering thought of him wanting to.

They stayed in silence for half an hour, every few minutes typing on the keyboard. Ryuk lay in the air, complaining that he should have stayed with Misa even though they pushed him out. Light wanted badly to tell him to go back with them but couldn't with L right next to him. Ryuk continued to complain, wanting an apple, then wanting Light to talk to him, and every second that Ryuk spoke, all Light wanted to do was kiss L.

"You know, Light. We're alone." L whispered.

_No.. Ryuk._

"I see that, Ryuzaki." Light whispered, knowing better than to call him L around Ryuk.

"Well..." L grabbed his hand and pulled Light's chair to his; holding the back of Light's neck with the other, face to face with him." We never did get to finish before."

"Light? What's going on?" Ryuk asked, floating to them, watching closely.

"You're right. We didn't." Light could feel Ryuk looking, laughing, as L began to move into his lips. Light pushed L back, both of their chairs tipping back and both of them landing on the floor. Ryuk laughed and watched as Light sat up. L was crawling over to him and was already half on him before he even had a chance to think. L pushed him back, swinging a leg over the other man's body and completely dominating him. "We could get caught." Light whispered, hoping Ryuk didn't hear.

"Get caught doing what?" Ryuk asked, watching closely, floating above L.

"You know we won't unless Mastuda wants to interrupt again... and if he did you could always kill him with your shinigami."

"He knows about me?" Ryuk asked. "Light!"

"My shinigami is more stubborn than me... He would not kill for me nor would I kill Mastuda."

"He knows your Kira?" Ryuk was asking multiple questions as Light and L continued to talk.

"Oh, so you do have a shinigami."

"You knew that, L." Light gave up, figuring Ryuk had caught on and at that point just didn't care.

"I was about 60 percent sure but the other 40 percent didn't believe in Shinigami. Is he watching us right now?"

"Yes in fact. He's above you." L looked directly up. If he could see Ryuk, he would be staring into the eyes of a shinigami, though he looked down at Light, smiling.

"Can you tell him to give us some privacy?"

"For what?" Ryuk asked Light, laughing. "Your not cheating on Misa with him, are you Light?"

"Ryuk... Go and bother someone else. I'm busy." Light commanded. Ryuk just floated in the air, looking at him.

"You said my name out loud? What are you thinking Light?" Ryuk asked, floating around him.

"Just go and get yourself apples, they're in the kitchen... just make sure nobody is in there and make sure to stay out of the way of the cameras."

"So, they do like apples, hm?"

"Well, I tried telling you didn't I, L?" Ryuk was whining as Light asked this. Ryuk looked from the couple to the direction of the kitchen before floating out of the room, yelling "Apples."

"Okay...It's cl--" L pressed his lips against Light's, interrupting him.

"How about we finish what we started?"

"Liiiiiiight!!! I almost forgot to say--"Misa gasped, seeing L on top of Light, the both of them looking at her.

* * *

**Again, I shall add...Muhahahahaha. Yuuup… I stopped there.**

**Review! I love all of you guys! I live for your reviews! Umm… gimme Ideas and anything else I forgot to add!**

**I just saw the ending of Advent Children.. and.. KADAJ!!!! I HATE YOU SEPHIROTH! I HATE YOU! AND CLOUD JUST MADE IT WORSE!**

**Plus.. I saw the ending of Crisis Core... I don't even like zack (Nothing against Zack. I just never played it) And I cried my EYES OUT! The Way Cloud yelled out like that.. IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!! **

**Anyways..I have problems now and I feel completely lost and empty.. **

**Your reviews will change that.**

**So review =)**

**~Raven**


	11. Games

**I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!**

**I would like to thank my favorite reviewer LXLight-Ment2B for calling Ryuk awesome and for calling Misa a bitch(I agree), Alicefreak for loving the story,evanescenceangel18 for loving meh, I love ya too, xxsmilesRayrayxx for calling Misa evil, Eveliina92 for yelling at Misa (She deserves it), deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for calling it HOT and funny, keikopanda102 for calling me evil, CocoBookmark for yelling at Ryuk to kill Misa (Again she deserves it), UcHiHaHyUuGa for calling Ryuk a pervert, SunsetRainbow for screaming Tension twice, Stella Cresendoll and Deep Faith for being my newest reviewers! I hope to hear from you guys more!**

* * *

"YOU GET OFF MY LIGHT!" Misa ran forward and pulled L from him. She pushed L into the couch and pulled Light up and into an embrace. As L landed on the couch, it tipped over and pulled Light away from Misa and with L on the fallen couch. L flipped it back over and sat up straight, Light fixing himself also. Misa stomped over to L and began waving her finger in his face.

"Don't you DARE attack my Light again! It's bad enough we have to take you on OUR dates but you've gone too far, Ryuzaki!" She scolded him as he brought his thumb to his lips and nibbled.

"Misa..." Light whispered.

"--And you ALWAYS have to be with him... That takes time away from US!"

"MISA!" Light yelled angrily.

"Yes, Light?" She had her finger in the air, pointing at L and had turned her head slightly, mid scold, to look at Light.

"Go to bed."

"But Light--"

"Misa..." He reached out a grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. He kissed her deeply and pulled away.

"O-Okay, Light." She got to her feet and walked out, blushing. L looked at Light then got up, pulling Light from the couch as he sat at the computer.

"What are you doing L...We're alone now…" L stayed quiet. Light sat in the chair next to him and looked at him suspiciously. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't see why you would lead her on if you don't like her…To kiss her like that... you must love her."

"I don't.... Both of us have agreed that we aren't truly dating… I have no interest in her."

"How can you be sure?" L looked at him.

"Because If I had any interest in her, I wouldn't do this..."He wrapped his hand around the back of L's neck and pulled him to himself, pressing his lips against L's. Their tongues darted from their mouths and began playing, the kiss deepening as they wrapped their arms around each other and pulled their heaving bodies together. They broke apart, gasping for air, their foreheads together. Their chests heaved up and down in unison as their grasp on each other tightened, their bodies wanting the other.

"L... what will happen if you find real evidence of me being Kira?"

"I will have to choose between my feelings... and justice. What will happen when you find out my real name? Will you kill me?"

Light never answered as they began kissing again, both of them getting up and moving to the couch. L pushed Light down first, pulling off his shirt as he did so. L pulled off his own shirt and threw them both aside, walking to the side of the couch and crawling over the arm rest, lying on the lower half of Light's body. L bit at Light's pants, pulling them slightly, his hands sneaking beside him and rubbing the small bulge in Light's pants. A shiver was sent through Light's body as he did this and a moan escaped through Light's lips. L unbuttoned his pants and bit the zipper, pulling it down slowly. L was going too slow for Light and the longer it took L to do such simple tasks, the more Light wanted to grab L and dominate him. Light could tell L enjoyed this, going slower as he inched his pants off.

"L... your killing me going this slow.."

"I realize you don't like this but I know you won't die."

"Please..."

"Please what?" Light's pants were finally removed and L began gently rubbing the slowly growing arousal through his boxers.

"Please... Go faster. Please." L smiled and pulled L's boxers from his waist slowly. "L.... You're so cruel."

L pulled Light's boxers from his body and threw them across the room. He blew hot air on his now released member. His arousal grew with the hot air and fell as cold air replaced it. L rubbed it gently, looking up at Light. Light had his head back against the arm rest and he had his mouth open, his eyes closed tightly, which was all he could do to hold back the moan swelling in his throat.

"I wouldn't moan too loud Light, you might attract some investigators but if you don't you may not get to release."

"Is this a game to you, L?" Light got out, a low moan following it as L slid a warm tongue over the tip of his member.

"Maybe... A game I enjoy far too much."

L remained atop of Light as he removed his hand and licked his fingers of any pre-cum that dripped from Light's member.

"I have a new game I want to play." Light sat up slightly, looking down at him.

"Alright..."

"But I'm not telling you the rules."

"There's rules?"

"Of course. What kind of game has no rules? Now lay back." Light obeyed and L began slowly rubbing the tip. He grasped it and began slowly sliding up and down. He did this for several minutes, Light giving soft moans until Light finally shot up, looking at L.

"You're going too slow, L..." Light fell back down, groaning.

"I was waiting for you to ask."

L quickened his speed but stayed at a slightly slow steady speed. Light could feel he wanted more, his arousal growing and his hips jolting up. He wanted to yell out and demand L stop torturing him but he enjoyed the torture from him.

"S-So for you to go faster, I have to tell you--"

"No... You have to ask."

"Ask?"

"Yes, Light." He continued to go at this pace until Light couldn't take it anymore.

"L! Please, go faster? Please..."

He begged, his short bitten nails digging at the couch. L quickened, breathing hot air upon the head of Light's now large arousal. Light's hips began bucking up again but L placed a hand on his hips, holding them down.

"Nnn..."Light whined arching is back. "F-Faster! L!"

"Quiet, Light...The other detectives are on the same floor as us, you know."

"S-Sorry... Just... go faster... nn.... So close." This was true; he was in fact close, very close. L began moving his hand faster but just as Light had arched up again, ready to release, L pulled away his hand quickly. "NNN L!" Light was breathing heavily, the feeling slowly going away. He was unable to release and the feelings within him were yelling to him. L placed his lips around Light's member and sucked the pre-cum gently, savoring every taste of Light. He pulled his lips away and laid on Light, kissing his neck. "You didn't let me... Why?"

"Mm... Because... It's part of my game. " He whispered in Light's ear. "It'll be even better when I let you. Remember, that night you woke up and you saw me? I had done the same and could've cared less if you heard me... I wanted you to join me, Light." He moved to his lips, his dark eyes looking into Kira's reddish brown. He kissed him softly. "I still do."

"I know how much you like to dominate me, L… but how about just this once... I dominate you? Give you some pleasure this time?"

* * *

**Awww I think L is falling in love with Light....**

**but if given the chance, would Light kill L? **

**Would L arrest him if given the right proof? **

**Will Ryuk come back and see the secret intimate relationship between the rivals? **

**Who knows? **

**Oh right...me...XD**

**I saw...the second movie...and...*cries*(Spoiler) I knew Light was going to die but I didn't know L was going to die! The fact that L killed himself with the death note...I mean...he used the Death Note to kill himself meaning he went to wherever the hell Light went…Which I think they were turned into Shinigami because that would be freaking cool. The hot Japanese guy who played Light really did a great job at dying, I think.**

**Anyways... REVIEW!**

**~Raven**


	12. Domination

**I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!**

**I would like to thank my favorite reviewer, again, LightXLMent2B for begging me to let Light be the dominator, CocoBookmark for wanting L to remain the seme, Eveliina92 for crying also when seeing the end of the second movie, keikopanda102 for saying one of my awesome and random questions was a good question (when it was just an awesome and random question ^^ ), UcHiHaHyUuGa for the comment of Ryuk, Alicefreak for loving it so much that she's going to cry.. DON'T CRY! , evanescenceangel18 for calling it amazing(I love evanescence by the way), chibi-eru for agreeing that the Japanese guy was sexy, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for ALSO agreeing and being too lazy to go back and fix the caps(I'm the same way haha), xxsmilesRayrayxx for calling Misa stupid and some new reviewers Sailor Sherry Cream and Sioen.**

**Now... Will L let Light dominate him?**

* * *

L tilted his head slightly, pushing up his bottom lip with his thumb and nibbling it. He suddenly pulled his hand away his hand feeling around Light's body.

"Mm… I don't think so, Light." L said simply.

"Did you just say no?"

"Yes I did."

Light grabbed him, pulling his head to his and kissing his lips. He wrapped his arms around L as L kissed back. Light darted his tongue into L's mouth, feeling every inch of his mouth, savoring the tastes of sugary sweetness. Light rolled off the couch, L landing underneath him on the floor. Light smiled, kissing L deeper as his hands began wandering around L's body.

"I won't let you, Light." L rolled on top of him but before he could do anything, Light rolled back onto him. Both of their hands were pulling and feeling at each other as they kissed and fought over who was to be the dominator. Light still felt his arousal pulsing and he knew there was only one way to get on top. He would have to fight for it unless he wanted to play more games with L, which he didn't. Light rose from him slightly, pulling his lips away. He held L's body down as he struggled. Light turned L onto his stomach and laid on L's back, stroking the sides of his body. Light leaned over his shoulder and flicked L's earlobe with his tongue, inching toward it and nibbling it gently. L gave a soft moan and began trying to pull away from him again. Light looked up as he heard laughing.

"Ryuk?!"

"Well, Light. I didn't expect this."

"The Shinigami is back is he?" L asked, looking around slightly.

"Ryuk get out of here!"

"Sleeping with the enemy?" Ryuk laughed again and threw the last piece of apple into his mouth, eating it whole. "Misa will be crush when she finds out."

"I don't care, Ryuk. Just get out of here!"

"Hm. Nah I think I'll hang here for a bit." He laughed again and floated to them, watching closely. Light sighed and removed himself from L. Light began dressing himself. L was on his knees, watching him, his head tilted to the side.

"What are you doing, Light?" Light stopped, his leg raised ready to push it through his pant leg. He looked at L and sighed.

"Ryuk is watching."

"So?"

"I know your not normal L, but normally when someone is watching...people don't have sex." L reached up and grabbed Light by the arm. He pulled him down into his lap. Ryuk laughed as L pressed his lips to Light's, sucking is lower lip as he slowly pulled away.

"He shouldn't ruin our fun even if he's watching."

"L, we need to get to work anyways." Light removed himself from L's lap, throwing L's clothes there in his place. Light slipped on his shirt and sat at the computer, his arm being pulled from L who didn't move from his spot in front of the couch. L looked around, passing over the sight of Ryuk several times before getting himself dressed.

**(A/N I can't remember if they had their shirts off and I don't know how they got them off or back on with the handcuffs but does it matter?)**

L slipped a dvd into the computer as he jumped into the chair, his thumb to his mouth. Light looked at him out of the corner of his eye, examining him. His chest rose slowly and fell quickly. L's eyes were wide as he watched the recording of the previous day. He typed something quickly and leaned in.

"Light…"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Look at this." L set a finger on the screen and zoomed into it. Light leaned in over L and watched as out of the corner of the screen, an apple was seen, floating in the air. He gasped and pulled away. He turned sharply.

"RYUK!"

"That wasn't me. The first apple I've had was a little while ago."

"There is no other invisible Shinigami around here!"

"Actually…Rem."

"Rem doesn't eat apples!"

"Light, if I may add…" Light looked at L. "It's not floating. Watch for a few more seconds and you'll see that it is in fact Misa and not a Shinigami."

"Toldya Light." Ryuk chuckled his raspy laugh. Light sat back in his chair and held his head in his hands. He looked through his fingers and saw L looking at him, his head tilted.

"Being Kira seems difficult, Light."

"Being L must be worse."

"Face it, Light. You and him are similar in all kinds of ways. You think the same, you like each other, and both of you think your standing up for justice." Ryuk said with a loud laugh.

"Ryuk, go and find Rem." Light commanded.

"I think I'll stay around here for a little while--"

"RYUK!"

"All right. You don't have to get snippy." Ryuk floated through the wall mumbling about him.

Several hours of silence went by, each of them growing bored of the silence. Light kept shifting in his chair, his member still throbbing from the half job he received hours before. Despite the time that had passed, both of their members' were still in full action and each of their bodies wanted the other. Light gave a small groan and sat back in his chair.

"I have to admit, Light. Those noises you make excite me."

_Shut up… please._

"Then should I stop making them?"

"Unless you want me to jump on top of you, I would, yes." Light gave a small chuckle and sighed.

Seven came around quickly and the task force began slowly making their way into the room. Light yawned and stood up as his dad entered. L stood and the two of them moved from the computer.

"You guys look so tired." Mastuda said sadly.

"They've been up all night watching a computer screen." Aizawa spoke from Light's computer.

"Which is why we're going to sleep. Thanks for coming earlier and we will be back tomorrow morning." L pulled Light from the room and the both of them walked to their room.

* * *

**I am sooooo so so so so so sorry. I went to Knotts on Sunday and had an amazing birthday. It was awesome… I met these two gay guys that looked like Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts and it was Epic. If you know what kingdom Hearts is and want to hear the story, tell me and I'll tell you. **

**Anyways REVIEW! **

**I hoped you liked it..poor Light may never get to dominate L because of PEOPLE! **

**So back in the bedroom alone….**

**What will happen? **

**Will L ever find enough evidence to get Light? **

**Will Light learn L's real name? **

**If they do get these things… will they do it?**

**Well.. We may never find out if my sister never leaves!**

**~Raven**


	13. Name

**I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!**

**Also, CocoBookmark for calling Light a Uke, which of course, my favorite reviewer LightXL-Ment2B for freaking out about it ending so suddenly and crying in an emo corner, lightluver for having the same b-day as meh, Green Paper Moon for simply laughing at Ryuk, Alice Freak for loving Evanescence and being a fangirl, Sensibly Tainted for confusing me and then laughing about it (kidding) , evanescenceangel18 for calling this story Amazing, and UcHiHaHyUuGa for having such a confusing Username! It takes forever to type. Anyways Thank you!**

**I have a question…**

_**The only people who ever read any of my stories (Yaoi or not) were girls.. are there any guys on fan fiction? Any at all?**_

* * *

L pushed Light into his room, avoiding being seen by Misa who was paying attention to her nails and walking their way. L closed the door quickly and pressed his ear to the door, hearing her heels stop in front of their door.

"L, What're you--"

"Liiiiiiiiight!" Misa called, knocking on the door. L fell backwards slightly, holding his head. Light looked at the door and took a deep breath, L noticing the high rise of his chest and the slow fall of it. Light opened the door, his eyes droopy and leaning against the doorway. He looked at Misa and yawned.

"What, Misa?"

"I just wanted to say, Good night and I can't wait to see you tomorrow for our date."

"What date?"

"It's our date night! How can you forget?!"

"Sorry, Misa. I'm just really tired."

"Okay, Light." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Light!" She skipped away, Rem and Ryuk following her, Ryuk laughing raspily as Light closed the door.

"Why don't you just get rid of her, Light?" Light ignored the question and walked past L, sitting on the bed, pulling L next to him. L stood, his toes playing and his thumb to his mouth. He was watching Light closely as Light dug his head into his hands. "Is there something wrong?"

Light looked up, pulling his head from his hands. He put his hands together and looked at him.

"Nothing, L. I'm just a little tired."

L crawled into bed next to him as Light laid down. The both of them had kicked off their pants and removed their shirts, with a quick removal of the handcuffs. Light laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He yawned and closed his eyes, not wanting another encounter with Ryuk, though his member still throbbed but he just figured it would stop eventually. Suddenly, he felt warm flesh against his that made him jump. He opened his eyes slowly and saw L cuddled up to him, one arm across his chest, squeezing Light against him. Light's look was then met by large dark eyes and a smile. Light gave a small smile back and rolled on top of him, pinning him down from all ways. L struggled slightly and looking at what he could of his body. He laid his head back and his eyes met Light's once again.

"You have me, Kira."

"I'm not Kira when I'm with you, L."

"Alright.. I ask you this, Kira_._If was to tell you my name, my real name, who would I be telling it to? Kira or Light Yagami?"

Light sat back and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It means, I've been thinking about telling you my name. I know your Kira but I don't exactly have anything against you with that and I cannot tell anyone. I tell you my name and we're even."

"Your talking about even and odds, L? I don't believe that."

"Hm. Well, at least I tried."

"What's this really about then?" Light slid from atop L, sitting up and looking at the relaxed L.

"I think I love you, Light." L mumbled, sitting up. "--but I'm in love with Light Yagami, not Kira."

"We're the same pers--"

"Kira is a killer of innocent people. Light Yagami fights for justice."

"Kira and Light both fight for the same thing, justice. L's thought of justice and Kira's thought of justice are the same. Don't tell me you don't believe that someone who kills innocent people and gets away with his own life, doesn't deserve to die."

"You kill innocent people, don't you?"

"They aren't innocent." Light growled at him, getting off of the bed, pulling L to where Light had been.

"It's not for you to decide their punishment."

"Their punishment should be death. They need to fear doing these things. That's what will make a perfect world, my perfect world." L said nothing. He felt Light was right, in his mind he knew it was wrong.

Some how, it was wrong.

It was not up to him to make the decision on who should live or die but how was L to get this to Light?

How was he to get this to Kira? His love?

"I've admitted my love for you, Light. Do you love me?" Light's hair flew into his eyes as he turned, looking through it, seeing L had turned his back to him.

Did he love him?

He did continue these crazy love affairs, and enjoyed them but…did he love him?

He had feelings for L, that was true, but _Love. _"It's okay if you don't." L whispered.

"Ryuzaki--L… It's not that I don't love you, I have strong feelings for you.. But because of our positions in our life and who we are, can I love you?"

"There's a way, Light." L turned his head. His eyes were wide and he gave a small smile. "There's a way." He repeated in a quiet tone. He removed himself from the bed and grabbed Light's hand.

"What--" L pushed his lips against Light's, his pale and exposed chest being pushed against Light's as he pushed him to a nearby wall, deepening the kiss. L pulled away, his body still pressed against Light's. "What is this idea of yours, L?"

"I must admit, that I know nothing of your Shinigami or of why it would follow you around. I also don't know how you kill, meaning there is an item or an ability you have to do so, that is also connected with the Shinigami." L stopped smiling at what he had come up with. Without the Shinigami, he in fact would have thrown out that Light had an item that could kill but there was some sort of connection and he was going to find it. "That means… you could also give up this, item or ability, to your Shinigami."

_Is he asking me to give up the Death Note?_

"What are you trying to say?"

"I would completely forget the fact you were Kira, never bring it up again, and give up on this case… If you give up being Kira."

"I made a commitment to innocent people who are being hurt by all these criminals…and the criminals get what--A few years in prison?"

"Light, I agree… It is wrong. I, myself, wish I could've taken care of half the _people_… no.. _criminals _you did. If I had come across your power.. Your ability to kill those who did such wrong things.. I would have used it."

"You would use it?"

L gave a small nod.

"I would be tempted to give it to the police, if it was an item. If I had the ability, however, yes, I would use it. Light, this world you imagine wont exist. There's always that one person that is doing wrong things, even if he doesn't know it. That would be you."

Light became quiet, looking at L.

What if he was right?

Did he let it go to his head?

Did it become more than just wanting criminals to pay?

"I really do.. Love you." Light whispered. "And I understand what your saying… What your asking of me."

"Without this ability, you could be great. When I die, I want you to take over for me, even if you're the one killing me."

"What do you mean if--"

"If your going to give up this ability, then, I can trust you with my name."

"L--"

"My name is Lawliet."

* * *

**Okay it was sooo creepy. I already know how I'm going to end this story, I shall tell none of you XD, and I knew when I started how it was going to end. I had actually sent this to my back up beta and waiting for it to come back when I read someone else's story.. That was sooo similar to this one!**

**It was creepy, cause, she put hers before mine yet I didn't read any death note Yaoi's similar to this one. Ever. I just had an urge to read some DNY and I find that. **

**Anyways so I had my L t-shirt on and I was sitting in the dentist office writing this. A little girl comes up to me and says "Death Note" and runs away. I'm like.. Wtf. A few minutes later a teenage guy, whom I knew very well, came in. His name was Scott and I used to go to school with him, in fact I'm still friends with him…. Ish. Anyways, the point was, I like him…. Or liked.. I don't know these days.**

**So he comes up to me and he goes "Raven, did you see a small blonde gi-"**

**And I'm started laughing and said. "Does she know what Death Note is?"**

**He looked at my shirt and laughed. "Yeah, my older sister showed her the creepy guy with the candy and now she has an obsessed with him."**

**I pointed him the way she ran and we said our good-byes. So I go back there, waiting for my route canal, it comes from eating all the candy ^^, and I was still writing. The doctor came in and laughed at my shirt. **

"**Death Note fan?" I laughed and said **

"**Yup. I have a small obsession with L…. Small."**

"**Doesn't everyone?" **

**Best Route Canal ever!**

**Anyways. If your still reading this then REVIEW!**

**~Raven**

**(P.S Yes, that was true story and that actually happened…and to me Unfortunately, after my dentist said that, he numbed me and began nonstop talking about his daughter and Death Note.. I wanted to scream I don't care but.. you know.. couldn't.)**


	14. Exposed

**I would again like to thank a-devoted-life for beta-ing!**

**I would also like to thank my favorite reviewer, LightXL-Ment2B for trying to bribe me, though it didn't work, Eveliina92 for being surprised by the last chapter and being "all over" my story, I love getting reviews like that, CocoBookmark for being scared O.o, Zilander Kat for answering my question and for loving my stories, there will be another at the bottom, UcHiHaHyUuGa for reviewing, Alicefreak for that death note story, that was quite funny, Summer-Love-Ari for also loving the story, evanescenceangel18 for actually asking for the picture, I did send it to her but I sent the bad copy where they didn't look like them AT ALL and that saddens me, Ember0Death for the random face, vampgirl09 for that comment about L, no.. I actually met someone on Gaia that likes Light more than L, and that actually LAUGHED when L died, and keikopanda102 for having an awesome name, I love typing it, and for cheering L on.**

* * *

"Lawliet." Light repeated quietly. He looked at L who was still pushing him against the wall. "Your real name?" He asked. L laughed a little and pressed his lips to Light's, quickly pulling away.

"Yes. Do with it what you want. Kill me, don't. I don't mind." L shrugged and began pulling his body from Light. Light reached forward, grasping onto his hand and pulling him back.

"I wont kill you. Tomorrow, when I go on my "date" with Misa, I will command her to burn our Death Notes." L looked at him.

"Death Note?"

"That's how we kill… We write names in… Well, follow me." Light, still holding L's hand, pulled him out the door and down the hall. He slipped into Misa's room, L outside the door, a crack open with their hand still held between. Misa jumped up from her bed. Rem and Ryuk were both watching from separate corners.

"LIGHT!" She went to hug him but he stopped her.

"Misa… will you do me a favor?'

"Of course, Light."

"Get out the two Death Notes but make sure their kept face down, the cameras." She nodded and reached into her drawer, pulling out both death notes face down and handing them to Light. "I want you to come back and get these later on tonight. I have a task for you tomorrow."

"Alright, Light." Light exited and began pulling L back to their room.

"Are those-- " L began but quickly became quiet. They reached their room and Light closed the door behind L. They sat on the bed and Light set a Death Note beside him, holding up his.

''This is my Death Note. Ryuk is the Shinigami that follows it around. When Misa burns these two, you and I will forget about everything. Though... when I die, I won't go to either Heaven or Hell..." Light explained the simplist rules, keeping out the less important ones.

"What?"

"It's part of the contract."

"Where do you go?"

"To nothingness." Light whispered. He opened it. "This book consists of all the rules of the death note including how to use it." L began skimming over the page. Light closed his Death Note and handed it to him. He then picked up the other and set it in L's other hand. "For the next day, anytime a Shinigami comes around, you'll see it. Don't react like I did the first time I saw one."

"What happened?" L asked setting the books down.

"I screamed." L laughed. "I'm sure you'll take it better than I did."

Light leaned forward and kissed L, tasting his sweetness and smiling as he pulled away. Light pushed L back onto the bed, mounting his body and smirking, holding down his arms.

"So, Light Yagami, you aren't going to kill me?" L asked from under him, struggling slightly.

"Why do you think I brought in the Death Notes? Would I kill you after I showed you what I kill with?"

"hmm. Maybe…" Light laughed and leaned down, kissing him. L kissed back, their tongues not wasting anytime with darting into each other's mouths. Their tongues danced and moved, exploring the other's mouth as if it was some new land that had never been visited before. L pushed him to the side, mounting Light. The new dominator used the chain to wrap Light's wrists together, his own arm being trapped as well over Light's head. L continued kissing him, his hand rubbing Light's boxers, his hand slipping into the little slit in between the buttons and rubbing the now aroused member. Light broke the kiss, giving a soft moan his head turning to the side. L's lips curled to a smile as he squeezed the tip lightly and Light began arching underneath him. L kept firmly atop him, watching his enjoyment closely. L pressed his lips to Light's once again as he pulled his hand from his boxers. He set his hand at the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them down from his hips, Light's arousal now hitting the cold atmosphere. L slipped his own off and threw them both in front of the door, looking down at his lover with a smile. He gently rubbed his member against Light's massaging it gently, moans escaping both of their mouths. "I have an idea." L whispered. L leaned away from Light, pulling Light with him, as he grabbed a key from the bedside table, unlocking each of the handcuffs. He untied each of their wrists and threw the handcuffs aside. L licked Light's lips and slid to the side of him. Light sat up slightly but he was pushed down as L mounted him backwards.

"L--"

"Call me by my real name now that you know it… and the rules of this game are… suck as the pleasure grows."

"Another game…" Light paused a second until he said-- "Lawliet?"

"You better get used to them, unless you want to kill me… Then don't."

"I'm not going--" Light was cut off as L dove his mouth over L's member, his tongue wrapping around the tip and rubbing it as he began to suck gently. Light gave a small moan, his tongue trailing over the head of L's member. He placed his lips firmly over L's tip, sucking lightly as L began to suck with more force, his tongue running up and down Light's still growing arousal. Light's member was pulsing in L's mouth, his tongue quickly running over it, Light sucking L harder, holding back moans. L could feel Light's member expanding, meaning he was getting ready to release. As he began, L stuck his tongue under Light's Member, catching most of the substance in his mouth, the rest exploding over his face.

"Lawlier!" Light yelled, pulling his mouth from L's member. Just as L gave a small smiled and pulled his face away, the door swung open and a shocked Misa stood in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Ryuk, who floated beside her began laughing and Rem turned away, walking down the hall.

"LIIIIIIIGHT!" Misa's yelling was drowned out by Light's loud moans. L removed himself from atop of Light, wiping his face of the liquid that had sprayed onto his face. "What--" Misa began, falling to her knees.

"Misa-Misa!" Light and L both heard as Mastuda rushed down the hall. Light, despite his tiredness, grabbed the two death notes and fell from the bed, pulling the covers, and L, with him, shoving the books underneath the bed. Mastuda reached the room and gasped at the site, falling against the wall as Light's dad and Aizawa made their way after him, also seeing the terrible sight.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it. I had an AWESOME time writing it.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**~Raven**

**P.S I'm still taking requests!**


	15. After the Exposure

**I would like to thank Eveliina92 for the amazing review, but I still haven't gotten that request, LightXL-Ment2B for glomping me, happy-Go-Lucky-Persona for my story making her giddy, hehe, UcHiHaHyUuGa for the review, keikopanda102 for calling it hot, Little Ryuu for having someone recommend her for this story, I'm EXTREMELY happy with that, Summer-Love-Ari for calling it "scary suspensefulness," xxsmilesRayrayxx for the review, evanescenceangel18 for actually wanting to see the pic even though she couldn't get it, sorry, DarkWizard for being a new reviewer, Feline Jaye for stating that they aren't going to live it down, obviously, and Alicefreak for admitting It's hot.**

**Thank you guys! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Light was heaving on the bed, the release taken all of his energy from him. He could care less that the others were standing in shock just across the room. L looked around at the shocked faces, covering up his body with a blanket. He brought a thumb to his lips and began to nibble.

"Light.." Light's dad began. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't think my sex life is any of your business dad. My career is, yeah--"

"I mean your gay." He interrupted. Light sat up, seeing Misa crying in Matsuda's arms. He turned his attention to his dad.

"You wouldn't have accepted it… Besides, It doesn't have anything to do with the Kira case so I don't see why it matters."

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, LIGHT!" Misa yelled.

"Obviously he doesn't." L mumbled. "Now, we would like to be alone, If that's alright with all of you." They all looked at each other and slowly began walking away, Mastuda guiding Misa to her room and closing the door. L looked at Light who was laying down half awake.

"I have something to tell you, Lawliet." Light whispered. L joined him on the bed, snuggling up to him.

"Yes, Light?"

"If I give up my Death Note… You'll forget you promised this to me and you would continue to try and find a way to blame me." Light kept his eyes closed, cuddling up to L.

"I'm going to stop the case tomorrow just before Misa burns the Death Notes. That way we can continue our relationship, continue on another case, and this case will remained unsolved as Kira vanishes." Light smiled, his eye lids opening to get a small glance at L.

L quickly fell asleep and Light pulled away from him, pulling his boxers on. He stopped and looked at the older detective. He sighed and leaned down, reaching for both Death Notes that were slid to the floor. Ryuk came through the wall, seeing Light staring at the books, obviously in deep concentration. He sighed and went into the bathroom, Ryuk following him. He sat on the toilet seat, pulling a pen from one of the notebooks. He ignored Ryuk and opened a book, putting the pen to the paper but did nothing. Ryuk floated next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Watchya doin, Light?"

"Sh! Ryuk, L can hear you now… I'm thinking."

" 'Bout what?" Light stayed quiet, continuously thinking.

_How could I give this up? This is justice…_ He thought. _No.. I can't kill Lawliet. I love him… Right? _His mind continuously fought. _Kira can't love. He has no time for love. I'm Light.. Not Kira. I'm Light Yagami, who is in love with Lawliet. Kira can't love his enemy. _Light yelled in anger, throwing down the Death Note and the pen.

"Light.. I didn't give you the Death Note to throw around, ya know." Light looked at him in anger. "Not to mention this now, but.. You know Misa is pretty upset about finding out--"

"I DON'T CARE!" Light growled. He took a deep breath, glancing into the room to see L still asleep. "I don't care. She's still in love with me and willing to do anything for me."

"Rem isn't too happy with you either."

"I didn't hurt Misa… She will get over it and probably continue coming after me." Light sighed, looking at the upside down Death Note on the bathroom floor.

_I should do it.. I've been fighting this for a year now. It's time for this to end! _He quickly grabbed the Death Note and the pen, readying himself once again. He made a small line but stopped himself.

"Wh-What am I doing?" He quivered a little, looking at the line that he had drawn.

"Light…" Light looked up and saw a drowsy L in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Light looked at the Death Note then at L again.

"I don't know." He whispered. L eyed Ryuk then the line on the page.

"If your going to kill me.. I'd suggest doing it now." Light looked at the pen and threw it aside, it hitting the shower and falling next to Ryuk.

"I don't want to kill you…" Light whispered, dropping the Death Note and looking at his hands. "--And I can't…" He looked up at him again. "--but as Kira.. I need to."

"You don't need to be Kira." L walked in, Light not noticing that L had also replaced his boxers though that was not very relevant at the time. "You could be Light Yagami. Smartest kid in school and best detective working with the worlds greatest and most well known… You could have something bigger than Kira." He took his hand. "You could have me." A tear slid down the opposite side of Light's face. He turned his face from L as more followed.

"Ryuk.." He spoke, clearing his throat as the tears slowly vanished.

"hm?"

"Tomorrow.. Misa will burn the Death Notes and I will forget about you… and about being Kira… but I want all memory of Kira swept from anyone… Is that possible?" Ryuk laughed at the question.

"It is…"

"Does that mean L and I will continue our relationship?"

"Your feelings wont change, no. If your feelings are true then both of you will continue seeing each other, continue going on cases, and spend the rest of your lives together."

"Shinigami.." L cut in. Ryuk looked at the detective.

"Call me Ryuk."

"Right, Ryuk. The rules stated that whomever uses the Death Note goes to neither Heaven nor Hell, is that correct?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Well.. Just to assure my fate… could I write a name into the Death Note and go to wherever Light will go?" Ryuk laughed once again.

"Are you sure?"

"I have given this a great amount of thought and I'm very sure."

"Just write a name in the Death Note…" L bent down, retrieving the pen and the notebook. He opened it and walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and putting the pen to the paper. He scribbled a name into it and closed it.

"What name did you put into it, Lawliet?" Light asked, following him into the bedroom.

"I looked up a criminal earlier as I was thinking about this. He was on death row and going to die in a few minutes from now." Ryuk followed Light and began laughing.

"Too bad you didn't kill someone more interesting."

"So, what now?" Light asked as L closed the Death Note.

"This.." L leaned forward and kissed him. Light smiled and kissed back, crawling over the older man and pushing him back. The both of them stopped and looked at a very interested Ryuk who was watching them closely.

* * *

**Perverted Ryuk. Haha… Anyways… It took a while to get this up, I know.. I've been kicking ass on Kingdom Hearts 2 and haven't been able to move from it (most of you don't know what that is, but if you do check out my other story "HEAVY HEARTS")**

**But anyways..**

**I want reviews!**

**~Raven**


	16. Ultimate act of Love

**I love all of your reviews and I would like to thaaaaaaank: My favorite LightXL-Ment2B, keikopanda102, Summer-Love-Ari, Alicefreak, UcHiHaHyUuGa, Eveliina92, evanescenceangel18, CoCoBookmark, Little Ryuu, ember0death, and LunarxAngel17. I love all of you and I am willing to take ideas!**

* * *

Ryuk went to the higher corner and hung there, watching as L grabbed Light and began kissing him passionately. His tongue probed into Light's despite his pulling from him to get Ryuk out of the room.

"Ry--" The rest was muffled out in a kiss as L grabbed him again.

"Don't mind the Shinigami." L whispered. Light nodded and they began kissing again, L's hands trailing to Light's clothes, pulling and tugging at his shirt. He slipped his hand into the inside of the younger man's shirt, playing with his nipples. Light let out a small moan that was drown out in L's mouth. L rolled on top of him, pulling his face slightly away from Light's. He gave his lips a small kiss before he whispered into his ear;

"The ultimate act of love… Is to be together in death."

"Lawliet..?" Light turned his head and Ryuk began laughing.

"Tell him, L." Ryuk laughed, remaining in his spot in the corner. L reached for the Death Note and opened it to the page he had just written in.

Light read out;

"Light Yagami, dies alongside his boyfriend peacefully seven days after the time this entry is written. Lawliet, dies alongside his boyfriend peacefully seven days after the time this entry is written."

Light looked at L and swallowed loudly, stunned at the page he had just read.

"You…" Light whispered. "YOU BASTARD!" Light pushed L from atop him, L landing on his bad next to the bed. Light jumped up, throwing the Death Note aside.

"YOU STOPPED ME FROM WRITING YOUR NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE JUST TO WRITE BOTH OF OURS?!"

L rose to his feet, a few feet from his boyfriend.

"The ultimate act of love is to be together in death. If my memory gets erased… I may still love you but suspicious will remain. I will never be completely happy and neither will you. Our love will be destroyed."

"Like it hasn't already? Your going to kill me.."

"…and myself. We'll die together. We'll spend the afterlife together.. Wherever we go."

"I-I need some time with this." Light turned quickly and headed for the door. He threw it open and there, sitting on her knees was Misa. He growled and pushed her aside, walking quickly down the hall and into the elevator. She jumped to her feet and slid through the door, joining him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Misa asked, standing in front of the boy. His head was down, his hair thrown in his eyes, a small tear sliding down his cheek.

"L is killing us…."

"Wha--"

"I have a week, Misa." He looked at her, the obvious tears behind his eyes now continuing down his face. "Even if you burn the Death Notes… I'll still die. Don't burn them. Continue as Kira…" Light whispered.

"Light… I'm not sure what's going on but.. I'm hoping if I do as you say.. You'll forgive me in your death." Misa bowed slightly to him then looked at the tears that were fading away. "I still love you." She leaned in and kissed his wet cheek.

L sat at a monitor, watching the scene. He had bitten a small hole in his lip and was tasting the rusty penny taste of blood on his tongue. He continued to push the lip with his thumb and chew as Light began going into details about what he wanted for her to do.

"Looks like you win.. Kira. I'm in love with your other, Light.. And I am killing us both, just for you to be reincarnated into another." L turned and saw Watari walk slowly into the room. "Watari…" L whispered.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm dying." L moved from his seat and walked to the other man. "Near is the top student, correct?"

"N, yes."

"You know what to do. Seven days from now…When I'm gone. Make the call. When you do, however.. Make sure he is at a reasonable age… Let Kira think he's won. Introduce him as the new L and then let him take it from there."

"Yes, sir.. I am curious.. Why do you think your dying?"

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that, Watari. I'm sorry. Please wait until 8:56 pm on Wednesday night and make the call, until then I want you to go to a hotel and hide out." Watari's eyes trailed to the young detective who spoke quietly.

"Yes, sir." Watari bowed to him. "I had a pleasant time working with you."

"Watari--" Watari straightened up. "I never had a father.. Or a dad of any kind. You were the only person who ever came close." Watari gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki. That means a lot." Watari exited the room, leaving L standing alone in the computer room. L looked over at the monitor and saw Misa standing in the elevator, alone.

_The Ultimate act of love.._ L thought as he hopped onto a nearby couch, pulling his knees to his chest.

_Is to be together in death. _Light finished the thought as he walked onto the dark street, joining the small crowd of people as he walked in deep though.

* * *

**Yeaah.**

**So I'm sitting here.. It's 12:12 A.M and I'm not tired. I have to get up at 5 tomorrow.. And I'm not tired. The same thing happened LAST week.**

**Anyone have any ideas on getting me to sleep better?**

**Oh and I am stressed about Tuesday's STAR testing at my school.**

**Now about the story:**

**I hope you all liked it. I'm counting on those reviews and I want feedback on what's going on.**

**~Raven**


	17. Rain

**I love you all! Let's see.. I really really love:**

**Summer-Love-Ari (I cried while I was writing it), Little Ryuu (Then you know what I'm going through but, I'm sleeping better now), Eveliina92 (Not everyone thought it was sweet), CuddlyPandaBear (Yup. Both are dying), LightXL-Ment2B (It is both, lol), UcHiHyUuGa (Thanks, I'll try it), Ra Eta (YAY! New Reviewer, thank you and I tried it. I'm not exactly sure how well it worked but I will continue trying it), ember0death (O.o), evanescenceangel18 (Thank you, I love that you love it so much), and Dotti55(NEW REVIEWER!!!! Thank you, I understand how you feel but It is what it is) **

**I would also like to apologize for all the mistakes in the last chapter, I will make sure to reread this one more carefully.**

* * *

Light sat in a small park. It was completely dark and far from the hideout, exactly where the teen wanted to be. He didn't want to think about anything, he didn't want to feel anything.. He just wanted to sit there in the dark, alone. He looked up at the tree he was sitting under and leaned back, watching small drops of rain begin to fall around him. As the rain continued to increase, so did the drops that found their way through the branches covering him. Light held his head for a moment then pulled his arm away, yelling in anger into the sky, tears forming in his eyes once again.

"Are you this afraid of dying, Light Yagami?" It was Rem. The tears cleared as he looked at the Shinigami.

"No. I don't care about dying but--" He lowered his head. "L betrayed me."

"What does that matter? He was your enemy after all. The total and complete fight for justice between Kira and L."

"That ended…" Light whispered under his breath. "The bad part is, I understand why he did it. I even thought about doing it but…"

"Love got into the way again, eh Light?" Ryuk chuckled.

"Why don't you two just leave?"

"We can't, Light. You're so entertaining." Ryuk replied.

"Go with Misa. She needs help planning for the future of Kira."

"Are we suppose to help her?" Ryuk asked.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Ooh.. Snippy are we?" Ryuk taunted.

"Ryuk.. Misa is actually hurt by Light Yagami's soon coming death. We should go and see how she is." Ryuk sighed and followed Rem.

Light was left alone, the rain now coming harder and thicker through the tree. The wind blew icy cold air but Light showed no sign of weakness to it. He wondered why L had given the both of them a week to ponder over the thought of their deaths.

'I'm sorry, Light." Light looked up and saw L. He was barefooted and sinking in the wet grass. Light shook his hair out of his eyes and saw L's soaked and dripping hair covering his own.

"I understand why you did this… but I don't understand why you told me about it."

"Your needed to know. I wasn't going to kill us and not say anything. I want to be able to say good-bye to you if it is in fact the last time I ever see you." L shivered slightly, his toes rubbing each other as the wind picked up.

"You didn't even put on shoes for this, Lawliet." Light whispered.

"I think better when barefooted." Light stood up and moved L's hair from his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him against himself.

"Light…"

"Lawliet, I love you. I understand that you are killing us both and I don't mind. The Kira case will remain a mystery when we're gone and we will die peacefully, together." Light whispered into his ear as he tightened his hug on the man.

"Light--" L couldn't bring himself to speak the three words to him… to Kira.

"Shhh." Light kissed his lip, pulling their bodies together roughly.

"We should--" L was cut off with a kiss. L pulled away. "We should go back. We'll freeze out here." Light kissed him again, a small nod in agreement.

"You're right. We should." Light continued kissing him, their hands searching the other's body as if It was treasure both had earned.

"You guys will freeze out here!" The two broke apart and there, stood Mastuda, who was holding a flashlight and shining it in their face, and Aizawa, who was looking away from the two.

"We probably will." L responded, his hand setting on Light's lower back and slowly progressing down, as they were turned towards the two men.

"Our car is just down the street." Aizawa spoke out, peeking back to check if it was safe.

"How did you find us?" Light asked, L's hand now tracing lines across and around Light's lower back.

"It wasn't easy… We had to hack into the city's surveillance system and we just followed you here by that." Mastuda spoke as Light and L slowly began towards them, L's hand now scratched and pulling at Light's clothes.

"You should've just stayed at the hideout." L mumbled as they began getting into the car. Light and L took their seats in the back, Matsuda taking his place in the driver's seat and Aizawa in the passenger.

L's hand continued to pull at Light's clothing but he had leaned in and began kissing Light's neck. Light smiled, watching Aizawa and Matsuda talk about something completely different, not even paying attention to the two in the back. L slid his tongue across Light's neck and began to nibble at it. L slid his hand into the younger man's shirt and began rubbing his left nipple, pinching it gently and rubbing it again. Light stopped himself from letting out a moan but could not stop his breaths that were coming in short gasps. L had gotten him hot once again and he could do nothing about it, just as L had planned. Light stopped L from removing his shirt as they pulled into the hideout.

"Stop.." Light whispered, chuckling quietly.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself." L mumbled back. The two got out of the car and rushed to L's room, withstanding the hardest three minutes in their life on the elevator. Once to the door, L stopped and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back. Get ready for me." Light nodded and closed the door, L making his way back to the computer room. Matsuda was sitting alone, watching Misa's monitor.

"." L spoke quietly.

"Y-Yes, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda jumped to his feet and bowed quickly.

"I need some advice…. Some.. Relationship advice."

* * *

**Of all people…**

**Matsuda.**

**Matsuda!**

**M.A.T.S.U.D.A!!!**

**What is L thinking?!**

**Anyways.. If your reading this.. You're about to find out something very interesting.**

**Alessandro Juliani, the guy who is L in the English dub, Is also on Battlestar Galactica. ..well… He sings as he's dying or something.. And the lyrics are absolutely amazing and his voice.. Oof. It's sounds like L is actually singing!**

**It's called Gaeta's Lament.**

**Promise me you'll look it up!**

**~Raven**


	18. Advice

**I have something interesting at the bottom (read it after the chapter like always ^-^)**

**I would like to thank:keikopanda102(Many heard it before, lol), Little Ryuu (aww, thank you. I feel special), Summer-Love-Ari (It does.. It does), Altair718 (Yes… Matsuda.. Creepy right?), UcHiHaHyUuGa (Thanks for the review), evanescenceangel18 (Who knows.. It may be Aizawa.. And Aizawa is married), LightXL-Ment2B (I want more suggestions ^-^), Eveliina92 (up. Matsuda and yes Pink elephants), and Zilander Kat (Why Mastuda? Uhh…. Cause It'd be funny?)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked, straightening up and looking at him slightly confused. L looked around quickly and saw that nobody was around, a completely empty room besides the two.

"I need relationship advice. I'm not very romantic and I don't trust anyone enough to really go to them. I guess I just picked you out of process of elimination."

"How?" Matsuda searched for the chair he had risen from with his hand and slowly sat down, missing the chair completely.

"Please, relax. It's just a simple procedure. Aizawa obviously wouldn't talk about such a thing with me because he is here to strictly work on the case, and I respect that. I couldn't ask Mr. Yagami because well…. It is in fact his son." Matsuda gave a small whine as he seated himself in his seat.

"Okay.." Matsuda agreed. L gave a smile and jumped onto the couch, pulling his knees to his chest and putting a thumb to his lower lip.

"I would like to make this as quick as possible… I am due for another engagement."

"Right… Uhm.. What exactly am I suppose to tell you?"

"Why don't we start with what you think is romantic?" Matsuda nodded then began to think. L sat, patiently waiting, staring at the young man as he thought.

"Well, Something like candles and a dinner is always great… but.. It's kinda used up and--"

"If you only had a week to live." L chimed.

"Oh, do you--"

"It's rhetorical of course."

"Right, uh… I'd probably do something amazing for the other person. Something they wouldn't ever expect."

"Hm." L thought… But what could he do that Light Yagami would not expect? They are exactly alike, thus think alike. "Anything else?"

"Well, If I only had a week to live, I would make sure the other person knew how much I loved them. I'd try and prove it some how."

"Hm. Right, right. Alright, thank you. Oh and, if you could… keep this between us?" L removed himself from the couch and walked out of the room and down the hallway to his room.

_Something he would never expect._

L opened the door and saw Light sitting back on the bed. Light smirked as the older one entered and was returned with a smile from L.

"What took you so long, Lawliet?" Light asked as L closed the door behind him.

"That has no importance." L made his way to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Perhaps your right." Light got onto his knees and crawled across the large bed, wrapped his arms around the man from behind. He began kissing and biting at L's neck before L pulled from him.

"I have an idea. Lay on your back, Light."

"I'm not going to let you be the dominator this time, Lawliet."

"We'll see about that." L made his way to his closet and was digging in a box. Light sighed in defeat and laid back, as told. "Close your eyes." Light did so as L grabbed the box and set it on the floor next to him. L pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed both of Light's hands to opposite sides of the bedposts. Light opened his eyes and looked at his arms, pulling them.

"What are you doing, Lawliet?" L didn't respond as he had just finished handcuffing Light's feet to the bottom posts. Light pulled at them and sighed.

"This will be fun, Light. Don't worry." Light nodded and hung his head back, L digging into the box again. He set something beside him on the floor, then began searching again, repeating this several more times. Light looked over at him but could not see over the bed. He gave a sigh and hung his head back again, L sitting next to him with a blindfold in his hand. "I want all of this to be a surprise."

"Is it going to be that bad?"

"I promise not to harm you." Light sighed, unsuringly until L leaned forward and planted a small kiss upon his lips. He smiled and nodded. L slipped the blindfold over his eyes and planted a long deep kiss once again upon the other's lips. He pulled away as he swung his leg over Light's body and began unbuttoning his pants. "Are you frightened, Light?"

"What do you mean, Lawliet?" L had gotten the zipper down and was not pulling his pants down, Light lifting up from the bed as he did so.

"I mean…" L looked at the younger teen laying on the bed as he had pulled his pants to his knees. "Are you afraid of death?"

"No. I'm not too worried…Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I'm just curious." L whispered as his fingers began to peel away Light's boxers from his hips.

"You're a curious person." L smiled at Light's comment as he knew it was true.

"Is that a compliment?" L had pulled Light's boxers to the same position of his pants and was now leaning into Light's hips. He pressed his lips to the head of Light's member as he kissed it, sending shivers up Light's spine. L pulled away and lifted up Light's shirt, kissing his lean stomach as he progressed up his chest. He left his shirt crinkled up over his chest as L slid his tongue from Light's belly button to the middle of his chest, kissing it back down.

"Mm.." Light gave a small groan.

L moved to Light's right nipple and kissed it, his lips fitting perfectly around it as he silently suckled upon it. His other hand began rubbing the other nipple, another small groan escaping Light's lips. L pulled away, Light giving a loud sigh as his head turned to where he had felt L move. "Hm?" L pulled out a small wired object and flipped it on. A small metallic piece began vibrating quickly in L's palm. He smiled and looked at a clearly aroused member in front of him. "I hear something…" Light mumbled.

"Mmhmm.. That will be for a little later." L whispered, turning it off and setting it beside him. "Now, for the fun."

* * *

**They killed him…**

**They killed Felix Gaeta 4 episodes after I start watching it!**

**HOW DARE THEY?!?!**

**I've been nonstop crying for the past 4 hours…**

**I'm going to see Watchman with my cousin though.. Just for Alessandro. **

**On another note.. I want lots of reviews either wise I'll kill them 6 days early… Yeah I'm a mean little writer.**

**Hehe..**

**~Raven**


	19. Toys

**I have something interesting at the bottom (read it after the chapter like always ^-^)**

**MY MY MY! SO MANY! I'd like to thank: Nameless14 (SOMEONE NEW! I hope you enjoy my story and I hope you continue reviewing), Eveliina92 (I wont kill them yet, but thank you and I'm glad you liked it), CuddlyPandaBear (Your not the only one ^-^), CoCoBookmark (I know, very), Sarahteehee3 (Another new one! Yay. I love the pic, by the way.. I have it somewhere on my computer lawl. Oh and process it quick because there is going to be a hell of a lot more to come), Alchemicneko (Another new one! Wow! I'm glad you like it and thank you!), evanescenceangel18 (You are up there with one of my favorite reviewers, lol. You're an awesome and devoted one and I love it when you review! ^0^ Thankies), Alicefreak (haha, I haven't had many beg me that much!), Little Ryuu (4 episodes.. I'm still pissed off about that!), keikopanda102 (Hehe I know. I'm very sneaky mean), Yoshiluvr (ANOTHER new one! Thank you! I hope you liked it!), Blackened Nightshade (Is this another new reviewer? I'm sorry about the space.. My computer wont let me not space it. :/ sowwy), Altair718 (I'm very sorry for the spoiler I should have put up a spoiler alert. My mistake, please forgive me(, and UcHiHaHyUuGa (I still hate your username and everyone loves Gaeta's Lament! How could they not?)**

**Wow… I love you guys!**

* * *

L turned Light over onto his stomach, the chains from the handcuffs tangling in themselves. Light was helpless in L's moves and could do nothing about the next events. L positioned himself over Light's back and pulled his stomach up so that he was now on his knees with his chest to the bed and his backside in the air.

"What are you doing, La--"

"You'll see." L whispered. He reached his hand down and picked up a bluish object. It was long and skinny that had a few bumps along it….It was a dildo. L looked at the helpless handcuffed and blindfolded Light and frowned a little as he turned his attention back to pleasing the man. He set the object against his tongue and licked it as he leaned forward and set his fingers against Light's lips. Light took them to his mouth and sucked them for a moment before L pulled them away quickly. L slowly began to push a finger into Light. Light gave a small yelp as his breath became shaken.

"L--" He whispered through the pain. L couldn't stand to see the man in pain and figured Light, as much as himself, wanted it to be over with as quickly as possible… at least this part. L quickly added a second finger, Light yelping out again. He began separating them as he spread Light in preparation for the item to come. Light gave a large sigh of relief when L pulled his fingers from him but knew what was coming. He knew there was more…

Light bit his lower lip and braced for it, knowing that he'd enjoy it eventually. L pulled the item from his mouth and began to slowly press it into Light. Light put pressure between his teeth and his lip, a small drip of blood sliding from it. Light whined a little until L stopped and made sure he was alright. He then continued as a small bump was coming. L slid it over, Light giving out a yell. He hadn't expected the sudden change but then realized there was much more to come.

"Please.." Light whispered. "Hurry." L pressed forward and pulled back, avoiding the lower bumps. L knew that Light's spot was somewhere around where he had been.. At least.. He hoped. After a few seconds of searching, L pushed in and Light gave out a loud groan. L smiled.

_Found it._

L did it again and Light yelled out of the pain and pleasure, lifting his head for a second then letting it fall. He was breathing heavily and L could see the enjoyment and pain in his face, despite the blindfold of course. L continued hitting the spot over and over again, one hand reaching to Light's front and grasping Light's arousal, slowly pumping it. Light gave a large yell as his breathing turned to moaning. L pulled the item out, his hand stopping the pumping. Light groaned as he caught his breath.

"You didn't finish me?" Light asked as L pushed him onto his back and realized his ever more aroused member.

"No, I still want to have some fun with you. Then, I have a surprise for you after."

Light laid helplessly back as pain coursed up his spine from his lower back. L looked at the wired item and became deep in thought.

He wanted to show Light the surprise and end his suffering but… he wanted to see Light in pleasure. He sighed and picked the item up. He pressed the tip to the tip of Light's member, pushing it slowly into it. Light gave a small gasp as L continued pushing the wire. When it was deep enough, he turned his attention to a small device beside him. He held it in his palm when he turned it on. A small shock was sent to the piece inside of Light, creating continuous and enjoyable pulsations. Light couldn't help but to lift his head from the bed, giving a loud moan to it.

"What--W-What is that?" Light asked through the moans.

"Just a toy I received from Watari." He whispered as he increased the pulsating to Two. At this, Light's legs began to move, tugging and pulling on the handcuffs as his throat became dry and he was no longer able to moan. L smirked and realized he enjoyed seeing Light like this. In so much pleasure, he was unable to yell… Though he enjoyed the yelling also. L turned it up to the highest notch, three, and watched with a smile and a thumb to his mouth as Light's back arched, his body lifting into the air. He gave a dry yell and white liquid exploded from his member, the wire being pushed with it. The wire landed on the floor as Light fell to the bed, breathing heavily.

He groaned as L pulled the blindfold from his eyes and began uncuffing him. Light was completely drained of energy and was barely able to pull up his pants and down his shirt. L smiled and leaned into him, kissing him.

"How was it?" He whispered.

"I didn't expect it." Light laughed a little. "The toys…I mean."

"Ah yes. I had a feeling you would say that." L smiled. "I still have a surprise for you. Come on." Light got up slowly from their bed and followed the man out the door and into the elevator. L pressed the top floor and examined Light. "Are you all right? I was afraid I hurt you badly with the item's size."

"I'll be fine." Light whispered as the elevator reached It's destination. They stepped off and Light realized he was on the roof and a large helicopter was waiting patiently for the two. "Wha--?" Light looked at L in confusion.

"Your surprise is coming. We're going somewhere."

"But It's in the middle of the night--"

"It doesn't matter. Come on, Light." L grabbed his hand and they jumped into the helicopter, smiling.

* * *

**Where could they be going? **

**You'll have to find out next chapter.**

**Oh and you better gimme lots of reviews or I'll kill them in a helicopter accident. **

**XD I will.. I swear.**

**GIMME GIMME GIMME**

**~Raven**


	20. 5 days

**I didn't get that many :[**

**Thank you: Alicefreak (I was cracking up when I read that), evanescenceangel18 (Why would he give him that? Cause he can. ^-^), Eveliina92 (It IS nice to start a day with sexy Yaoi. Your right.), LightXL-Ment2B (I know you know lol. Don't tell anyone. Shhh), nameless14 (Yes a helicopter accident ^0^), Sarahteehee3 (I love long reviews!), UcHiHaHyUuGa (oh thank you thank you thank you!), Light love L Lawliet (SOMEONE NEW! Hehe, I say OMK/ Oh my Kira too), Little Ryuu (Aww 2 essays? I hope you get them done), and keikopanda102 (I'll try not to kill them but I can't make any promises.)**

**I am at my Aunt's house pet sitting for her so It explains why this is so late! I'm so sorry but here you go! Please forgive me!**

* * *

"What is this about L?" Light asked, realizing it was Watari who was driving the helicopter. L put a hand to his hear and tilted his head to the side.

_What is he-- _Light sighed. _Of course. He can't hear me. _

Watari threw back two helmets, microphones sticking out of them. Light pulled his on as L grabbed for his. Light waited for L to get his on and then repeated;

"What is this about Ryuzaki?!"

"I have a surprise for you, Light!" L replied, looking out the window.

"Another one?!"

"Don't worry! This one won't hurt!" L looked at him and smiled. Watari, as he drove and listened, smiled at the comment. L pulled, from the floor, a long ribbon. Light sighed and leaned forward, letting L tie it around his eyes. L kissed him as he tied it, knotting it and pulling away. After several minutes, Watari looked back at L and nodded, lowering the helicopter onto the ground. L gave a small nod to Watari and began helping his blind lover from the helicopter, pulling both helmets from their heads. Light stood alone as L and Watari's eyes locked. It was as if neither had to say a word. This was their good-bye. A simple nod and a look. Watari was to go back to the hideout and send transportation back for them after several hours. L pulled his gaze from Watari and hopped from the helicopter, guiding Light away from it as Watari took off.

"Do I smell the ocean?" Light whispered as L walked in front of him.

"Do you know what the ocean smells like, Light?"

"Not really." Light replied as L pulled the ribbon from his eyes.

Light looked around, seeing the ocean in front of him. He looked down and realized he was standing in sand, then he saw the smile on L's face.

"Where are we?" Light laughed a little as he turned and saw trees behind them.

"This…" L smiled wider. "Is my island."

_His island?_

Light turned slowly and looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Y-You have an island?"

"Actually, I have a few." L said, matter-of-factly. Light laughed a little.

"Of course. I'd expect no less from the Legendary Detective L." L laughed at this.

"I don't see Kira having an island." L whispered, tauntingly, his face inching towards Light's.

"Kira doesn't need an island." Light whispered as their lips touched. L pulled from the touch and looked at the ocean.

"Do you know how to swim, Light?" He asked, pulling off his shirt. Light smiled and removed his shirt.

"Of course." The two removed their pants quickly and raced into the ocean. They dodged a wave, grabbing each other, pulling themselves together and kissing. Light nibbled at L's lower lip as a wave crashed against the two, throwing them under the water. The two pulled at each other as they rose to the surface, struggling to stand. L pulled Light closer to the shore as another wave hit the two, this one throwing off Light's boxers. Light took no action to retrieve them as L fell back on the wet sand, Light laying on top of him. The water rose around them and they pulled from the kiss, their eyes looking into each other.

_This man.._ Light thought. --_Is going to kill me… kill us. I understand we could never live as Kira and L but I could've given up the death note… right?_

**Flashback:**

"_L is killing us…."_

"_Wha--"_

"_I have a week, Misa." He looked at her, the obvious tears behind his eyes now continuing down his face. "Even if you burn the Death Notes… I'll still die. Don't burn them. Continue as Kira…" Light whispered._

Light looked at L and shook his head and removed himself from atop him. He sat next to him as the water rose higher, rushing past him, then back into the ocean. L looked at him, his head tilted.

"What's wrong, Light?"

Light stayed quiet as he thought. Was he afraid of dying…or was he afraid of where he was going when he died? Did he still not see why L would kill both of them just for the thought of maybe not being able to trust him?

It was all of that.

All these things rushed through Light's mind..

Then he realized….

Time was running out. He was going to die.

_5 days left_…

* * *

**Okie..Did Light not know he was going to die before?**

**It's getting a bit crazy…**

**Hm?**

**I want reviews or I'll drown them both!**

**I will continue threatening their lives to get the reviews for last 5 chapters. I swear.**

**~Raven**

**(P.S:Next chapter..I'll have a story for you guys! Right now I don't have the time though ^0^)**


	21. 4 Days

**Thank you to: UcHiHaHyUuGa (I know.. I can't help it, lol), LightXL-Ment2B (I sowwy ^0^ I'll try an make this one longer), keikopanda102 (very nice), Sarahteehee3 (I deny the challenge because I know I can't do it x.x), Dotti55, Light love L Lawliet (I know, I am mean lol. You are still new to meh!), nameless14 (Everyone is living by the fantasy that MAYBE L didn't write down their names… psh.. Yeah right. Nobody wants them to die, I don't even want them to die, lol. Buuut they are), Lawliet-is-MY-cookie-s2 (I LOVE YOUR USERNAME! Hehe, It's kick-ass! I haven't watched the third movie yet so shhhhh! I do believe you new because I think I would've remembered a username that awesome lol. Thank you for the review and I hope to see more!), Mariko666 (NEW PERSON! I'm glad you liked it!), Little Ryuu (I know…so close! Poor Light…), aaaand evanescenceangel18 (Aww I know.. Imma miss it too! Lol Light is an idiot sometimes, and he's suppose to be !)**

* * *

"Light?" L asked, now concerned with the terrified look that had stuck upon his face so suddenly. Both heard loud laughing behind and turned to see Ryuk and a silent Rem.

"You're afraid of dying?" Ryuk continued to laugh. "You killed all those people… All those criminals and your afraid of dying. Humans just keep getting interesting."

"Ryuk… Go away." Light whispered removing himself from the sand.

"I don't believe Ryuk is right, Light. You're not afraid of dying." L said, looking up at him.

"You're wrong." Light mumbled. He turned and faced L. "You're wrong." He repeated. "I'm dying because of you. Not for you, not with you but because of you! Kira has become the victim of L!"

"We have both seen things and experienced things that are--"

"What are you getting at?"

"We're the same, Light. Kira and L are the same. Both murderers in their own way, both justice to certain people, and both think the same. The only difference is one is afraid of death and the other has been hoping for it."

"You've been--"

"No you have, Light. You wouldn't be taking risks and doing things that would endanger yourself if you didn't care."

"I'm willing to risk my life for the perfect world."

"There is no perfect world. There never will be. Mankind is made for mistakes and no amount of fear will stop it. No amount of anything will stop it. I fight for justice because I believe in it, not because I believe crime will stop."

"When criminals realized Kira was real, the crime rate went down at least seventy percent!"

"Your not understanding, Light." L stood. "There will never be a perfect world. It doesn't matter if the crime rate goes down 95 percent.. It will never be one-hundred."

_He's right. Kira would never have prevailed whether L was there or not._

Silence burned through their ears as the waves became higher and the sun began slowly rising. The sun made the sky dark orange as the morning sea air blew quietly and swiftly around the two figures. Ryuk and Rem had soon grown bored and went to watch the task force, leaving the two in silent awkwardness.

"If you're afraid of death--" Light began.

"Why am I killing both of us?" L finished. Light stayed quiet and gave a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm facing my only fear, other than the fear of candy being destroyed and all of it somehow turning to vegetables, because of my love for you. I understand what I need to do for us to live happily.. We need to die happily."

The confusion that was clouding Light's mind slowly vanished as he looked into L's dark abyss eyes. He stepped forward, sinking into the sand slightly as he stepped. He continued forward and wrapped his arms around L. L returned the hug as Light began to speak.

"It's difficult to accept, but your right… About everything."

"I know." L said matter-of-factly. They heard honking from a distance and looked out into the ocean, seeing a large cruise boat and two small rowboats on their way to the shore, Mastuda on one and Mogi on the other. Once both found themselves on the cruise boat, Light and L laid on the front deck, chairs beside each other. They had gotten dressed in mid boat-trip and were both looking at the bright blue pool in front of them.

"Is this yours too?" Light asked, looking at him.

"You've caught on."

"--and the helicopter that took us to YOUR island?"

"Also mine."

"Kira should get half these things…. I think maybe an island is a bit much but what about a boat… Come on."

"Jealous, are we?" L asked, looking at him.

"Maybe…" The two laughed then fell silent.

Light didn't understand how perfectly okay he was with the death of them. He was to die with his lover and be fine..

He didn't understand these nonexistent emotions that he expected to experience.

Did he want to fear death and if so, was L right about wanting to die?

4 days left…

4 days.

* * *

**I'm so sorry.. I've been animal sitting for my Aunt. She comes home Thursday so I expect a new chapter either that night or Friday!**

**She has two dogs, four cats, and two bearded dragons so I'm very busy.. Plus I have to clean the pool and stuff like that.**

**It's horrible.**

**So, Please Review!**

**Oh and I actually have a story for you that goes along with something all of you have to do for me!**

**Do me a favor and look up on youtube _ObsessedRedSharingan_ !**

**I'm Axel from it, if you know what Naruto or Kingdom Hearts is but here's my story:**

**So we were taking that video in wal mart and completely messing around. Well we almost got thrown out more than twice by the same person who practically walked us out of the store. Anyways theres some stuff we were doing on the video, like beating each other up with little pool floating things and stuff. So please subscribe and comment!**

**I'll probably say that at the end of every chapter from now on, lol.**

**~Raven**


	22. Disproval

**Oh great.. Read the bottom -.-**

**Thanks to: nameless14 (Thankies, not many do want them to die lol and it was!), Konixu (AAAAH!NEW REVIEWER! ^-^ Hope to hear from you in the future), Little Ryuu (Yeah, most would be scared lol), BeyondBirthdayFan (WOOT!ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!), Alicefreak (Sorry, I have to keep the chappies short), Eveliina92 (Unfortunately.. If they die.. No, no sequel), and Lawliet-is-MY-cookie-s2 (I know, horrible right?)**

**Thank you guys ^0^**

* * *

Light looked at the darkening sky. He didn't understand how he seemed to notice the world so much clearer as he was dying but when he knew nothing of it, it was just the criminal ridden world. He couldn't believe how quick the days were going as his final became closer. He looked from the orange clouds to the sound asleep L next to him. The movement of the boat and the crashing of the waves against it seemed to lull the both of them to sleep. Light's eyes were drooping quickly but unfortunately he was rudely awoken--

"Liiiiiiiiiight!" It was of course…

"Misa?" Light sat up on the lounge chair he was laying in and turned around, seeing the happy teen.

"Hi, Light." She skipped over to him and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you would reconsider leaving L…"

L's eyes split open as he listened.

"No, of course not. Go and find Rem or something."

"I haven't seen Rem since we all caught you two in L's room… you know.." Her smile vanished as she said this but quickly returned. "But I can look past that."

"I'm dying in four days, Misa. I'm not going to leave the one I love for.. Well.. You."

"What's wrong with mee?"

"Many things." It wasn't Light who spoke but L.

"Hey! I thought you were asleep!" Misa whine, crossing her arms and glaring back at the eavesdropper.

"Who let you on the ship, Misa?" L asked, sitting up and scratching his head.

"Matsuda told me I could come with.. In fact.. Light's dad almost insisted."

"Are you serious?" Light growled in anger and jumped up.

"Ligh--" L began. Light ignored him and stomped off into the upper deck where the task force sat, watching Misa and L from out the window. As Light progressed to them, they all rushed back to looking busy, all doing random things.

"DAAAAAD!"

"Uh-oh someone's in trouble." Matsuda mumbled.

"Shut up." Aizawa mumbled back as made his way to his son who was standing in the doorway.

"You and Matsuda--"

"Look who's in trouble now." Aizawa chuckled.

"-Invited Misa onto L's ship just to try and turn me straight?!"

"You mean Ryuzaki?" Matsuda corrected.

"Wha--?" Light looked at the clueless member.

"You said L, don't you mean Ryuzaki?"

"R-Right. Yeah… Does that really matter?"

"Your asking US Light?" His father asked.

"You never answered my question, Dad."

"Yes, we did. I disprove of your relationship with the detective and I don't believe anything will change it… I figured this was the only way."

"--And I'm just a fan of Misa-Misa." Matsuda laughed nervously.

"I don't believe your homophobic, dad!"

"I didn't say that, Light. It wouldn't matter if it was with someone else.. Someone normal… but _him_?"

"What do you mean, _him_?" Light stepped up to his father.

"L is… Strange. He's abnormal--"

"SHUT UP!" Light created a fist and lifted it, throwing it forward and punching his father in the side of the mouth. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"LIGHT!" Mastuda grabbed in mid-fall as Aizawa stopped Light from attacking again.

L and Misa sat quietly, looking at the starry night sky.

"So… Is Light good?" L looked at Misa and smiled.

"You mean… in bed, Ms. Amane?"

"Yes.."

"Hm." He smiled wider. "Very even though I'm the dominate one."

"What?! You don't let Light dominate?"

"It's not that I don't let him.. He just doesn't." L put a thumb to his lower lip and nibbled.

"Aww.. I never even got the chance to sleep with him." Misa sighed.

"I had to tie him up to do it the first time." Misa gasped.

"You tied him up?"

"Mmmhm."

"I wish I could've been there." Misa frowned.

"We--" L was interrupted by yelling.

"Is that Light?"

* * *

**Okay.. So It's still 4 days…So This one will be split up into 2.…but..**

**Anyways… So my friend was over (Sakura) and I'm like.. Hey you like Death Note right?**

**She said yeah so I'm like.. Hmm… so I showed her this..**

**She _MADE _m****e write chapter…**

**Seriously.. She's sitting next to me right now laughing.**

**Anyways.. So Now she's addicted to it, lol.. Great right?**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**~Raven**


	23. Truth

****

Sakura is still here, making me write the chapters lol ^-^

**Thanks to: nameless14 (I know, she is very awesome.. And she just received an obsession about B lmao…), Little Ryuu (I knoow he's in looooove!), BeyondBirthdayFan, Jinn bun (NEW REVIEWER!!), Konixu (ANOTHER NEW ONE!), keikopanda102 (It's so fun, lol), Cazzylove (ANOTHER NEW ONE! SWEET!), ruby red 1989, Light Love L Lawliet, CuddlyPandaBear, Lawliet-is-MY-cookie-s2, oztan, Alicefreak, Eveliina92 (lmao I know), and evanescenceangel18 (I know… school is very evil).**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

Light growled in anger, Matsuda and Aizawa flipping switches around the room to like the dark room, the only light was coming from the full moon before they began. Mr. Yagami held his bruising face across the room away from his angered son, Ide running from a computer and helping him. Light glanced out the window and saw L and Misa sitting beside each other laughing. He tilted his head slightly and turned his attention back to the awkwardly silent room. The only sound came from the pained groan of his father as Ide tended to his now bleeding wounds.

"Are we close to Japan?" He asked, looking at Matsuda who had finished lighting the room.

"We aren't going to Japan. We're going to Los Angeles, L's orders." Light smirked.

_Another surprise, Lawliet?_

"Alright… How long will it take?"

"About a week." Light's eyes widened.

"A-A week?"

_I..I wanted to die next to L in Japan, on a bed cuddling him…_

A small tear fell from Light's eye.

"Light?" Matsuda asked worriedly.

"I'm fine.." He mumbled, wiping the tear quickly and turning quickly. "Dad…" Light whispered from the doorway.

"Light.."

"If you ever say anything about L again… I will force you to leave the task force." He began walking back to the deck.

"--So wait… You really used chocolate?" Misa asked excitedly.

"Of course. Light really enjoyed that."

"Wow. That is so cool." She giggled.

"I see you two have become closer." Light whispered, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, a little." Misa giggled.

"Misa, go away." Light mumbled.

"Aww but Liiiiight--"

"Go, Misa." He growled.

"Alright." She whispered, hurryingly walking away from the deck. Light looked into the ocean, the wind blowing across his face, the waves that hit against the boat half splashing against him.

"You wanted to go to Los Angeles." Light whispered.

"That is correct."

"It'll take a week to get there!" Light yelled turning around to come face to face with his partner.

"I understand that, Light."

"We die in four days." He growled.

"Actually… three. It's past mid-night. You were up there for quite a while, Light."

"I was defending you against my father…. I had to physically harm and threaten him just to have you pull another stunt like this. Just like killing us.. Just like EVERYTHING! You didn't tell me a damn thing about the island or the boat."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise.. Was it not?"

"I'm done with surprises, Lawliet. I just want it to be you…" He grabbed L's hands tightly, looking into his dark eyes. "-- and me."

"It's out last three days, Light. I thought it would be great to live it out as much as possible…. Like Matsuda said… to do things we hadn't done together."

"This is where you got these crazy ideas? Matsuda?" Light asked, a smirk appearing across his face.

"I couldn't ask anyone else…" L mumbled, giving a small shrug.

"You could have asked me. I would have said… I wanted to stay in bed with you the whole remaining days."

"Oh…"

"There's also the fact that we went on a ship going to Los Angeles instead of by helicopter."

"Light… Don't over think this."

"Either you want us to be able to die in the middle of the sea so they can throw us in the ocean or you didn't have anyone to come to the island that actually knew how to drive a helicopter like Watari did meaning Watari isn't around anymore." Light looked at him. "Both are true."

"Just like you plotted with Miss Amane to keep the death notes to continue as Kira, am I right?"

"I still believe in Kira's justice, L."

"When you call me L, It's as Kira!" L hissed, pulling his hand from Light's. "Why do you think I told you my name, Kira? Just so you could kill me?"

"La--"

"Don't speak my name, murderer." Light's whole world froze. The wave sounds stopped, the rocking of the boat had stopped, the wind stopped blowing, and he stopped breathing.

_Why would he say such a thing? The coldness in his breath as he spoke.. The harshness in his voice.. And the gleam in his eyes.._

This scared Light… His boyfriend's sudden reaction scared him.. Scared Kira.

The more the two stood in silence.. The more frightened the alleged murderer became. He looked at L, not as his boyfriend anymore… but as L… the enemy.

* * *

**Gaah review review review… That's all I can say for nooow! ^-^**

**~Raven**


	24. 3 Days

**Thank you: CuddlyPandaBear, Cazzylove, keikopanda102, LightXL-Ment2B, nameless14, evanescenceangel18, LittleRyuu, BeyondBirthdayFan, Altair718, Dotti55, Kiira-chan, lozzy035, and Light love L Lawliet!**

**Sorry I didn't add comments to them.. My hands sorta hurt and I don't want to type that much. **

* * *

Light backed against the side of the ship, looking at L in surprise. Minutes upon minutes had gone by.. And those minutes soon turned to an hour. L looked back at Light in disgust, the night sky growing darker as they got farther into sea.

"I…" Light broke the silence but was unable to speak anymore. He turned away from him and began across the ship, slowly, unable to stop or turn around to see his boyfriend. Misa jumped from a doorway, stopping Light.

"Liiight… What's wrong?" She looked at his darkened face in sadness.

"Go away, Misa."

"But Light--"

"Swear to me.. Misa.. Swear to me that you will burn one Death Note and save the other… continue as Kira… and take care of the upcoming prodigy of L."

"Light.. Of course I promise but…"

"Take care of him.. For me. Think everything through carefully."

"I will, Light."

"Good. When we die… L will have us thrown into sea so there is no proof of it.. Of our deaths." Misa's eyes began to water, the thought of Light dying was unbearable to the girl.

"I understand."

"Once we're gone.. Get rid of Watari first. I know you know his name.. Then.. After that… Get rid of anyone else who has connections with L."

"Light…"

"What?" Light looked at the girl.

"Nevermind. I guess I'll tell you later." She turned away and back into the door she came from. He progressed to the back of the boat where he sat until morning, which came sooner than expected. He could care less what she had to tell him, for he thought it was of no importance.. But unfortunately.. He was wrong. What she had to tell him was far more important than she let on… but that will come at a better time.

Light felt the soft morning breeze against his face as he heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"Who's there?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I understand you love him, Light. I'm sorry." Light turned around and saw his father, his wounds tended to, and his face red.

"It's alright, Dad."

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"Why are you asking?" Light asked out of curiosity, looking back out at sea.

"He hasn't moved from the front deck all night. It's getting strange."

"No… We're fine, Dad."

"Alright, Light… but the task force is worried about you two. L seems to have forgotten about the case since you two began your little affairs. It's as if he gave up completely."

"Maybe he believes in Kira and doesn't want to progress any farther… If you really feel like that, then ask him."

"Of course, I'll have Matsuda do that." Light chuckled.

"Sure. He's willing do that."

"Do what?" A voice belonging to neither of them spoke.

"Oh, Ryuzaki." Light's dad spoke. "I'll leave you two alone." His footsteps faded as he walked away.

Light looked out at the sea once more, admiring It's beauty, shining blue water, and a horizon at the end of what seemed like a never ending patch of moving bliss. He turned and saw those dark eyes he fell in the love.

"You know, Kira… I told Watari who I wanted to take over for me."

"Don't call me that… _L_." Light hissed at him.

"That's who you are now… Don't you like your name? Who you've become? A killer." Light growled, walking up to the man quickly.

"Stop it, Lawliet."

"_Don't _speak my name. I told him to use children who I seemed to bond with at the orphanage, where I was before I got into this case.. Their names, N and M." L's eyes looked into Kira's dark brown, a slight red sparkle in them. "I ask you one thing, Kira. If you have the Second Kira go after N or M… Leave Watari out of it." Light shook his head.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I asked you specifically to call me by my name.. and you call me L. A name given to me by those who are evil… such as Kira. Those on my side call me Ryuzaki. Nobody calls me Lawliet.. Which is why I gave you that opportunity.. No… the privilege."

"Lawliet.. I didn't know you were so sensitive about your name." Light frowned at the man. L set a hand upon Light's cheek and caressed it, bringing his lips to Light's and kissing them gently. Light returned the kiss, almost forcefully, as if he had been tied up against a wall for days without food or water and was just let go and given food… something he just couldn't get enough of.. L was again.. A drug.

The two sat on a bench, breaking apart, as they laid down, arms around each other and slowly drifted to sleep, catching up on the sleep the two had missed the night before.

The two slept through the rest of the day.. Only to wake up early the next morning.

2 days….

* * *

**Sorry It was such a short day! The next two days is where it gets really bad..**

**Misa should NOT be holding this information back from Light.. What is she thinking????**

**~Raven**


	25. 2 Days

**I will thank you all at the end this time, lol. Thought I'd change it up a bit!**

* * *

_Two Days._

Light's head rang with these two words.

_Two Days._

He sighed, looking at the soundly sleeping L beside him. L had woken up moments ago, only to sit up and hug his knees and to immediately fall back asleep with a thumb to his lips.

"You are strange, Ryuzaki." Light whispered with a smile.

"Light!"

"Misa, quiet." Light hissed at her.

"Oh, sorry." Misa eyes the sleeping L.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I might tell you what I wanted to yesterday." Light stood up and walked over to the girl who was standing a few feet from him.

"What is it?"

"I--I--"

"Mmm.. Hey guys." L mumbled, yawning from beside Light.

"Hello, Ryuzaki." Light kissed him on the cheek and looked back at Misa.

"What is it?"

"N-Nevermind." She turned away and began walking the opposite direction.

Light shrugged and turned to his boyfriend.

"So, Lawliet…. What do you want to do?"

"Did I interrupt something, Light?"

"No, Misa will tell me eventually. It must not be that important… and if she doesn't tell me within then next forty- eight hours… I'll be dead." Light shrugged.

"You don't have to put it like that, Light." L mumbled, nibbling his thumb gently.

"I've accepted it… I didn't put it any way." Light spoke, turning away from him and looking down the path Misa went. "Though.. It could be important.." L sighed and wrapped his arms around Light's waist.

"I'm sure It's nothing." He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Light's upper back. Light chuckled at this motion.

"You sound so sure of yourself, Lawliet."

"I am." He mumbled, pulling Light's body into his and resting his head on Light's shoulder. He turned his head and began nibbling Light's ear.

"Are you okay?" Light asked, a smile progressing upon his lips.

"Mmhm." He began sucking Light's earlobe gently.

"Am I interrupting something?" It was of course… Matsuda.

"No not at all." L mumbled, removing himself from Light.

"We have an update on the Kira case that we, as the task force, have found… It's pretty amazing."

"Matsuda… Please.. No more updates on the Kira case."

"Wha--" Matsuda's eyes widened. "B-but… What?"

"I'm pulling myself from the case. I don't believe I will ever figure out who is Kira.. So I will be passing it onto the task force. I have given Watari the command to, when it comes to it, bring in M and N who I believe will handle it better than I."

"But… Ryuzaki. You can't just quit when we found out that Light is Kira!"

"What?" Light looked from Matsuda to L. "That's crazy."

"What is this proof?" L asked, showing no sign of worry.

"Well.. I… we…" Matsuda sighed. "Okay.. It's not that… but It's big."

"Go and tell the task force the news. If your going to tell someone about the update, then tell Light." L turned away from him.

"Actually, L… I'm withdrawing myself."

"Light, you can't do that!" Matsuda yelled. "I thought you were in this to avenge Shiori!"

"Matsuda… She's gone.. And Kira will in the end, receive his punishment for it.. But I just want to go with L."

"I can't believe you two… The great detective L and the amazing straight A student.. Light Yagami.. Both giving up."

"Just go and tell task force, Matsuda." Matsuda shook his head and ran to tell them.

"I thought you were going to wait, L." Light mumbled to him, as Matsuda was still in earshot.

"I didn't expect you to quit also." L looked at Light. "I'm sorry."

The two looked at each other and then looked away.

"--Yeah, and then Light said 'I'm also pulling myself from the case' so we have no genius on the task force and there's no way we're going to be able to catch Kira with just us!" Matsuda finished quickly with a room full of task members, all stunned by the news.

"Light quit also?" Soichiro asked, stunned his own son would pull himself from something that seemed to mean so much to him.

"BOTH quit!"

"I knew L wasn't to be trusted!" Aizawa yelled from across the room. "I can't believe both of them would just leave!"

"I've gathered more than enough evidence for you to finish the case together without us." L spoke walking into the room with them, Light behind him.

"If you did.. Then you would know who Kira was." Aizawa shot at him.

"Unless he already does and isn't telling us." Matsuda called out.

"Don't be an idiot, Matsuda. That would be a felony, with-holding information from us, and it would be unlike Ryuzaki to do so." Soichiro called out.

"The main point is, as soon as we get to Los Angeles, Watari would have already informed Wammy House of this decision and also informed M and N who will be replacing me if you wait a few years to where they are old enough."

The room stayed silent as L pulled out a sucker from his pocket and began sucking it. He soon made himself comfortable on a couch near him. They soon grew bored of lingering on the subject and the room was empty by night. Light hadn't moved from his spot as the others had.

The night seemed to go so quickly for the two as they stood/sat in silence.

Last day….

* * *

**Thank you to Cazzylove (I know… freak out right?), lozzy035 (You can only hope), Little Ryuu (Dun hurt me o.o), BeyondBirthdayFan (Lmao yup. L was just pissy.. His time of the month hehe), nameless14, evanescenceangel18 (Aww thank you! Still one of my favorite reviewers), Eveliina92 (Okie.. Here is your drugs lol. I'm sorta your dealer I guess lol), LURVEuALL (AAAAAAH!!! NEW REVIEWER!), Light love L Lawliet, Alicefreak, and UcHiHaHyUuGa!**

**Last Chapter coming VERY SOON!**

**It's already written and ready to go!**

**~Raven**


	26. Last Day

**I will thank you all at the end this time(meaning at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

**~7:52 A.M~**

Light laid, his head against his pillow and body against his lover. He didn't dare open his eyes because if he did, he knew it would begin the day… his last day. The day he was meant to die. He was to die at exactly 3:39 on this day. He knew every moment he laid in this bed of his, against his lover.. Those were moments he would never experience again. He would never be able to feel what it was like to fall asleep and wake up beside the one man that he loved ever again…. Ever… He would never be God of the New World he dreamt of. He would never marry the one he loved. So many things he never did. His eyes slowly opened. He felt like he had never seen anything before in his life. Every color around him seemed to brighten the room, every scent he smelled was distinct and he knew exactly what it was, every detail he saw. He never would smell or see these things again. He sat up slowly and glanced beside him, seeing L, who was sleeping peacefully one arm curled around his bent knees and the other thumb to his lip.

Light slid out of bed and looked out the circular window that showed the sparkling, bright blue sea. He looked at his right arm, reading the time from his watch.

_7:58_

The time seemed to go by so quickly. Every minute.. Something he would never get back. He took a deep breath of salty air and made his way up to the deck, not bothering putting a shirt over his naked torso.

He met an awaiting Misa, who looked as if she was going to a funeral dressed in complete black with a handkerchief to her nose under a veil.

"Light." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I know…" He mumbled, looking from her black dress to the sky. It was clear and sunny though the sun hadn't reached It's full blast of heat yet as it normally would.

"What I need to tell you is--"

"Up already Light? You didn't wake me up also?"

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I thought you wanted to sleep and you seemed so peaceful." Light chuckled at L's tired yet slightly rested dark eyes. L made his way, lazily, over to Light and began snuggling up to his back as Light turned his attention back to the already mournful Misa.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nevermind. It's not important." She turned away, her head drooped, and began towards the room where the other task force members were.

"Do I keep interrupting something?" L asked, his hands caressing his arm from behind him.

"Yes, but as I said before, Lawliet, It's not important." Both L and Light shrugged and let it go.

**~9:05 A.M~**

L had taken his place in the control room with the other task members. Misa had been kicked out of the room for her constant whining for no reason (none of the other task force members knowing about the upcoming deaths) and the room became silent. Light sat beside his lover, watching L's careful and small movements of the knobs and switches.

The rest of the task force sat in silence, as if knowing what was going to happen within the next six hours. They sat in silence, Light noticing a weeping sound, obviously coming from the mourning Misa, just outside the door. The rest of the task force soon also heard this and all turned and looked at the door.

"I wonder why Misa-Misa is crying." Matsuda spoke, looking around questionably.

"Who knows?" Light mumbled.

"Who cares?" Aizawa growled, removing his eyes from the door. "She never stops whining. I don't even see why she was brought on the ship."

The rest soon ignored her faint crying and went back to being in the awkward silence.

**~9:52 A.M~**

Light made his way onto the front deck, L and a weeping Misa on his heels. He and L were both given breaks from controlling the ship and job was taken over by Matsuda and Soichiro, which (because mostly because of Matsuda) was causing the shakiness of the boat. Light staggered into a nearby chair, L tripping and falling into his lap. Misa kept poise and walked as if the ground beneath her wasn't throwing a complete and massive tantrum. Misa sat calmly, her weeping soon beginning again, slowly growing to a great hysterical cry.

"Miss Amane. Would you please stop?" L begged from upon Light's lap. He had wrapped one arm around his neck and was huggling his body close to his own.

"Misa, we'll be fine. I mean, the worst that will happen is we become Shinigami's and grow as mean as Ryuk."

"Hey, Light. Talking about me behind my back?" Ryuk laughed loudly, Rem landing beside him.

"Hey, Ryuk."

"You don't seem too down about dying, Light."

"--But Misa does." Rem pointed out, looking at the crying girl.

"Oh, Hello Rem, Ryuk." Misa spoke through her continuous tears.

"Don't cry, Misa. Gelus would not want such a thing." Rem calmly walked over to her.

"Well, I've accepted that I'm dying with the one I love." Light smiled at L.

"Ugh. I'm glad Shinigami's can't love. I wouldn't be able to handle that." Ryuk laughed once again.

"It's something I had never felt before I met Light." L mumbled, pulling his body harder to Light's.

"Love is just hurtful." Misa pouted.

"--And kills." Rem corrected, referring to Gelus.

"Right, that too." Misa mumbled, sniffling.

**~10:58 A.M~**

Ryuk and Rem had followed Misa back to bother the task force members, leaving L and Light alone. The two sat in silence, listening to the waves crashing against the side of the boat and the other sea sounds. L was now cuddling up to Light from beside him and was slowly falling asleep, despite the fact of just having a full night's sleep.

"You know, Light--" L began quietly, frightening Light. "Today is our last day."

"I know that, Lawliet."

"Shouldn't we make the most of it?" L asked, looking up at his lover.

"What do you mean?" Light pulled his attention from the sounds of his surrounding and directed it towards his boyfriend.

"I mean… Maybe we should--" L stopped there, obviously motioning towards something.

"You mean--"

"Is there something you guys aren't telling us?" The couple jumped and looked back, seeing Matsuda standing several feet away from them.

"What do you mean?" L asked, looking away from the seemingly stalker who always seemed to pop up behind them randomly at the WORST of times.

"I mean, Misa-Misa is in--"

"Her name is Misa, Matsuda. Just Misa. ONE Misa. Not two!" Light corrected.

"Uh, Sorry. Misa is in complete hysterics, nonstop crying, and whining about how much she feels responsible for _something. _Do you know what that is?"

"Not a clue… but It's not exactly our problem. I'm sure whatever it is.. She'll get over it." Light shrugged.

"Oh…"

"Who's running the ship?" L asked, not exactly wanting to linger on the subject longer than required.

"Last I saw, Aizawa and Ide but they may have switched with Mr. Yagami."

"I see." L mumbled.

"Yeah.." Matsuda stayed quiet and still for several moments before making his way to the empty seat beside the two. "So, what are you doing?"

"We are enjoying the weather." Light said with a smile, L's hand softly rubbing his back, his hand progressing south each time.

"Instead of thinking about the Kira case." Matsuda said with a roll of his eyes.

"We told you we're done with the case…" Light said with a sigh.

"--and we meant it." L finished. Matsuda jumped up, L and Light both unsure if it was out of anger or excitement, but jumped up nonetheless.

"You need to help us with the case. We need you, L."

"Don't call me L. I told you the moment I met you to call me Ryuzaki." L pulled his arm from Light's back and rose to his feet, hunched over, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, Right…"

"I told you what to do, just follow my instructions and N and M will lead you to victory."

"But L--"

"It's Ryuzaki!" L spoke loudly and forcefully. Matsuda became silent and stood with a frightened look spread upon his face. He began walking towards a direction but stopped and turned around, making his way back to where he had come from.

"Your so sensitive about you name, Lawliet…"

"Only about L." L whispered.

"Why?" L sat where Matsuda had just been seated and looked at Light.

"Every name I ever received, Rue Ryuzaki, Hideki Ryuga, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve… I achieved those names. For example Rue Ryuzaki was taken by Beyond Birthday's alias, because he is not of much importance now I don't need to go into detail about him, but I did beat him and received his name. Hideki Ryuga, normally known as a pop star, but I had traced a number of murders back to him, which were hidden and he was taken care of secretly. The rest are not required for I believe you see. I did not earn the name L… It was given, along with Lawliet.. But Lawliet is special to me."

"Oh…" Light rose to his feet and made his way to the detective, wrapping his arms around his body.

**~12:46~**

Misa whimpered and whined as she made her way back to the deck. Rem and Ryuk were still following the girl, Ryuk out of boredom, and Rem just keeping her promise. Misa sniffled as she walked onto the front deck and saw L and Light both asleep snuggled next to each other.

"When are you going to tell, Light?" Ryuk asked, chuckling.

"I haven't gotten a chance.." Misa whined. She looked at the peaceful Light asleep feet in front of her and realized less than three hours from this moment, he was going to die.. And it was her fault for giving him the Death Note's to show L. It was all her and she knew this.

"Don't blame yourself, Misa. It was Light's fault for wanting to show L the Death Note. You were just thinking ahead." Rem tried.

"I shouldn't have tried to act like Light. I'm not smart like him… I shouldn't have tried to be." Misa whined. Misa sighed and turned away from her love, making her way back to her room where she was going to continue killing criminals as commanded by Light.

**~1:57~**

Light yawned and realized he had been asleep. He Didn't bother opening his eyes, not knowing what was going to come upon him or even if he was still alive. He had no idea how long he was asleep for and could only search for the warm body he hoped to be next to him. His hands searched blindly and found it.. His love…

Light's eyes slowly opened and he found it to be early afternoon. He took a glance at his watch.

_2:00_

"I only have an hour and thirty nine minutes left." Light gasped.

"The time is flying fast, isn't it Light?" Light looked up and saw Ryuk.

"Surprisingly… Yes."

"Misa is blaming herself for your soon to be death."

"Why would she be blaming herself for it?"

"I'm guessing because she gave you the Death Notes only for L to write your names down." Ryuk laughed. "She should really be mad at L instead of herself."

"Why should she be mad at L?"

"Huh, and I thought you were a genius."

"Just tell me, Ryuk."

"He's the one who made the choice to write down your names in the Death Note… To kill both of you. It was him. Misa didn't know what you were going to do with them."

"So go and tell Misa to stop blaming herself.."

"Well that's not the only reason she's upset." Light looked at the Shinigami's crooked smile.

"What's the only reason?" Ryuk laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Not for me to say, Light. It would ruin the fun." Light shook his head in annoyance as Ryuk flew away. Light then glanced at his watch again.

_2:28_

"Finally!" Light looked up and realized Aizawa and Ide were walking towards him.

_Not again with the task force._

Both stopped and looked at Light.

"Oh, Light…" Ide stopped.

"Hello." Light mumbled, sitting in the none occupied seat. The two looked at L and began lowering their voice as they spoke.

"Matsuda tells us that you refuse to come back and help us." Ide spoke.

"Ide.." Aizawa mumbled.

"They leave the task force hanging and expect us to do what?" Ide yelled.

"IDE!" Aizawa growled, nodding over to L who did nothing but breathe, showing no sign of stirring.

"You know how I feel, Aizawa." Ide snapped.

"I understand how both of you feel but we just want a normal life… and L had the decency to send two of his most trusted detectives--" Light began.

"Yeah… When they _Grow Up_! They aren't even old enough to drive yet."

"Ryuzaki has a plan, you just have to go with it. Trust him." Light said with assurance.

"I've never trusted him." Ide growled. "--and I know Aizawa hasn't either." Ide growled and walked away from the group. Aizawa sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"He's right.. But I'll still follow him to the end." Aizawa made his way after the other man.

Light sat, once again in silence. Every moment that passed by became more painful then the last and he realized he needed to wake up L. He looked over at the sleeping doll and tilted his head. How could he wake such a peaceful looking creature? Someone that seemed like he had no care in the world despite the fact he was to die in less than-- Light referred back to his handy dandy wrist watch.

_2:52_

Less than fifty minutes. Light sighed and shook his head. He'd wait until they had at most twenty minutes to wake the angel. Until then.. He'd enjoy everything.. The smell of the sea air, the swaying of the boat on the water, the sound of the splashing waves against the side of the boat, the still very alive taste of sweets from L, and the breeze against his face. He sat still for minutes and minutes.. Waiting patiently.

_3:29_

Light made his way over to the angel and began lightly shaking him.

"Babycakes…" He whispered in his lover's ear. When he didn't respond to this, he then repeated himself. "Babycakes, wake up."

"Mm.. Light, did you just call me Babycakes?" Light laughed gently.

"Yes…"

"Good.. I like it." Light laughed and snuggled up to the man.

"I'm glad you like it, Babycakes." L smiled. "It's almost time…."

"How long?" L asked. Light looked at his watch.

"Eight minutes."

"Okay.." The two held hands as they rose and began walking to their room. They walked slowly, savoring their time together.

Once to their room, Light glanced at his watch once again.

"Four minutes."

"We should get comfortable." L mumbled. Both of them crawled into bed together, wrapping their arms around each other. The two looked into each other's eyes and fell into a gaze.

"I'm sorry we didn't have longer." Light whispered.

_3 minutes_

"So am I… Despite the fact It is my fault we are dying."

"No.. you were right. This needs to happen if we were to ever be happy."

"The closer we get to death, the more it seems wrong."

_2 minutes_

"I regret being Kira." Light whispered.

"I don't. I know how much I hated the fact that you killed innocent people, you killed some horrible criminals that got away with things that are just unmentionable."

_1 minute_

"I love you." Light whispered.

"I love you too." L whispered back. The two closed their eyes ready for death.

_30 seconds_

"Are you ready?" L asked.

"As long as I'm with you, Babycakes." The two kissed and broke apart.

_10 seconds_

"Say it one more time." L whispered.

"I love you, Babycakes."

_5 seconds_

"LIGHT!" Misa burst through the door. Light jumped, pulling his arms from around his lover.

"Misa?"

"I'm so sorry Light… But… when I gave you the two death notes.. One was fake!"

_Done.._

L opened his eyes.

"Fake?"

"Hahaha." Ryuk laughed. "Yeah.. It was fake."

The two looked at each other then at the Shinigami.

"Wha--" Light got out of the bed and went up to Misa.

"A fake?"

"Well.. I made a fake one that looked exactly like it and kept it with one of the real ones.. Then I kept the real one buried. Just in case anyone got their hands on it.. It would be fake and they wouldn't be able to see Ryuk or Rem."

"But If I touched the real one… out of two.. Then why can I see both Shinigami's?"

"The first page was a real page. The rest were fake. You see, most people, like you, turn to a random page and write. Well.. You also touched the first page."

"Misa.." Light whispered. "You.. You idiot. This was our first chance at happiness and you completely ruined it. Ryuzaki will never figure out why he always has this lingering thought that I'm Kira and he will never forget it! He will always try to blame me some way!"

"Or…" Ryuk laughed.

"Or?" The confused group looked at him.

"You could keep the Death Notes and continue killing criminals together." Rem finished.

"That's murder."

"But you just said I killed some serious criminals… and Kira has helped the crime rate decrease dramatically." L sighed.

"If It comes down to that.. To be able to love you…" L gave a small nod. "Then I will help."

"This is really getting interesting." Ryuk laughed.

"I can't wait to see what will come of the legendary detective L and Kira." Misa said happily, pulling the veil from her face and wrapped her arms around Light.

"Misa.. I want to hug L." Misa laughed and pulled away from him.

"Oh right.. Sorry." Light turned to L. He wrapped his arms around the other man.

"I love you." L whispered.

"I love you too, Babycakes." Light whispered back in his ear.

* * *

**This is the end of the story… **

**Or is it? O.o**

**I just may make a sequel with L and Light as Kira… then what will happen?**

**Haha.. I'd like to thank specially, Sakura for letting me steal her "Babycakes" name. There's a guy who's obsessed with her and refuses to stop calling her that and I thought I'd embarrass her (while still making it cute) and throw that in. Thank you to Kris and Sakura!!!!**

**I'd also like to thank: nameless14, LURVEuALL, UcHiHaHyUuGa, lozzy035, Cazzylove, PinkBlueDiamond, and BeyondBirthdayFan!**

**I'm actually updating this story a bit earlier than expected so thank you to those who were going to review but I never gave a chance to actually let you! I love you allz!**

**~Raven**

**XD remember… look forward to a sequel! (It will continue on after this chapter)**


	27. Boredom

**Some of you liked the ending, some didn't, but hey… It's my story and that's what I planned from the beginning.**

**Sooo here is the sequel. It's late, I'm tired, and don't feel like going through all of you awesome people and typing them out right now. Sorry.**

* * *

**1 Year Later:**

"_Just in, husband Hisoka Matsumoto and wife Amaya Matsumoto, the couple who invaded a bank and wounded two people were found dead in an abandoned truck. Could this be the work of Kira?"_

"Another one down." The first Kira smiled, his eyes quickly flashing red.

The two boyfriends had moved into a large house together, owning a large dog and fish that L seemed all to interested in. After they had gone to Los Angeles, the Task Force decided to accept the two leaving and joined another team. The newly formed task force settled in America and had only visited Japan once to gather with Light for a holiday gathering. L had moved from the fish tank over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

"Has Kira conquered another criminal?"

"No.." Light whispered. He smiled and glanced back at the still strange man. "Two down." L reached forward, pressing a button beside a microphone and spoke.

"Watari, please contact the task force and alert them of another death."

"Of course. Right away, L." The response spoke quickly.

Watari was located at Wammy's house, watching N and M, who at the time were only fifteen and still not getting along. To keep Light out of suspicion of being Kira, L always alerts Watari to alert the newly formed Task Force about each death seconds after it being announced.

L pulled his hand away from the button and looked at his boyfriend.

"Criminal activity is decreasing more and more. Kira is slowly taking over for the better."

"I agree, Lawliet." Light smiled.

"I didn't actually think you could get L on your team, Light." Ryuk laughed. Light glared at the Shinigami.

"It wasn't a plan, Ryuk. It was just.. Love." Light smiled at his boyfriend.

"Well, Ryuk. Are you getting your entertainment?" L asked, turning his back to the Shinigami and searching the area for the other known Shinigami.

"I liked it better when you both were enemies, it was more--" HE silently searched for the word.

"Dramatic." Light finished.

"Oh, yeah… that." Ryuk shrugged and began gliding in the air. He eyes L and laughed. "Rem is with Misa. Don't bother looking for her." L stopped and glanced at the Shinigami.

"Oh, of course." He wandered over to the fish tank and began watching his large koi swim back and forth gracefully. Ryuk joined him in looking at the fish and Light looked at the two. He shook his head in disbelief and looked at his Death Note. The criminals activity had decreased so much, he was only able to write three names in his death note. It seemed like such a waste. The prisons were emptying quickly and half of the cells were only used up with criminals with small crimes, getting out in under a week or so. Light, as Kira, grew bored. He was suppose to be Kira of the new world but.. The new world was coming faster than expected. He knew something had to be done after all criminals were eliminated, or, enough at least. He was safe to do so as soon as the Task force was out. He was to announce himself to the world of his important… of his godliness. He did, however, doubt L of looking at him the same way as most of the world, which saddened him. Light rose from his seat and mumbled something about sleep. The two fish watchers made no comment or showed any sign of Light's exit of the room and only continued watching the fish.

Light threw his notebook into his beside table drawer and flung himself onto his bed and looked at the closed door across the room. He turned his attention to the window. He only saw a bright moon that lit up the room. He sighed and looked around the halfly lit room. He was not tired, despite the obvious late hour, and was more or less bored. He hated the feeling for throughout his teen years, he had experienced this. His tests at school were never difficult for his high leveled IQ and he could even outwit his teachers. Any questions asked, he was always giving an answer.. Always the correct answer. All of this, he grew bored of, until that day he discovered the Death Note… even though now the internal and external struggled between Kira and L had settled, he seemed to want more. He was growing impatient of the time he was required to wait for his claiming to be Kira to the world. He was still unsure how he was to prove this however and could only hope it wouldn't come to him having to prove showing his Death Note and using it in front of all the useless beings.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness but the last two paragraphs are extremely long and I've got a long day tomorrow. **

**If you have ANY ideas.. Please please please GIMME THEM!**

**(Meaning you LxLight-Ment2B)**

**~Raven**


	28. Food

**Thank you for the reviews, I love them all, you guys know that. Thank you for the idea's, I will try to see if I can put them to use.**

**I am, unfortunately, busy again and I will try to fit everyone into the bottom but I really doubt I can, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Not too soon after Light had fallen asleep, L had joined him in their room. L closed the door silently and made his way over to a peaceful Light. L gave a small smile, seeing his lover in the moonlight sleeping so peacefully and looking as lovely as he did. L crawled into bed and curled up next to the man, his man. L laid an arm over Light, who was turned on his side towards L, and moved closer to him. His hand caressed the side of Light's body, up his arm, to his shoulder, back down, grasping his hand for a second , and down his side, then his waist.

Light slowly awoke to this, but didn't dare open his eyes. He gave a soft sigh of enjoyment, silently letting L know that he was awake and enjoying his touching. L's hands caressed back up and touched his cheek softly then across his lips. Light gave a soft smile before L leaned in and kissed him. As L pulled away, Light opened his eyes and looked as his lover.

"I didn't expect you to be in bed so soon, Lawliet. I expected you to stay with Ryuk a little longer, like you usually do."

"When I left, Ryuk was fighting over an apple with Chuninia."

"Our dog doesn't like apple's." Light laughed, L's hands now moving back down his body and grasping Light's hand.

"That's true, but he does like circular shaped items, you know that." The two laughed softly and it became quiet. They laid, looking at each other in silence until suddenly, and might I add randomly, Light grabbed L's hand by the wrist, pushed it back, did the same with the other hand, and dominated him, swinging his leg over the side of his body and looking down at the now dominated older man. L, Surprised, looked up at him. A smirk appeared upon his face and he laughed.

"I've got you pinned, Lawliet. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I can let you dominate or I can fight back.. I haven't exactly figured out what to do yet."

Light leaned into the man's ear and blew hot hair into it as he spoke:

"I'd figure it out quickly.."

"I want to see you in action, Light." L whispered, laying his head back. "Take me… Dominate me, Kira."

L had given into him…

He was now in control…

But what was he to do?

He first removed his own shirt, momentarily pulling from L's wrists, knowing he wouldn't move. He tossed it aside and turned his attention back to his lover, who's eyes were closed and had a smile plastered upon his face. Light placed both hands upon L's stomach and snuck inside of his clothing, progressing them up and slowly putting the shirt with it. He pulled L's upper body up, quickly slipping off his shirt and kissing his lips, all in one big move. L kissed back, wrapped his arms around his dominator and joining both open and heaving chests together. Light's hands wandered around L's waist and began unbuttoning his jeans as his lips worked wanders upon L. Light slid his tongue deep inside L's mouth, exploring every inch possible as his hands had already unzipped L's jeans and were now slipping them off his body. Light eventually got L's jeans off and half a second later, both his and L's pants were in a corner across the room. Light pulled his magical lips from his lover's lips and pressed them against L's neck, sucking lightly and pulling away. He moved down the other's body, pressing his lips to his collar bone, then to his shoulders and then to his nipples. He suckled them, receiving soft, pleasurable moans from L. He sucked until both were pink, and he of course was satisfied that he tortured L enough to continue, and began kissing around his navel. He kissed the border between L's boxers and his skin and began teasingly slipping his tongue underneath the elastic, sliding it up and out.

"Your teasing me so much, Light." L whispered. "I enjoy it."

"Good, Lawliet. I want you to beg… Beg like I have so many times for you." Light smiled and bit the top of his boxers, L lifting up slightly so Light could pull them down with his teeth. He stopped at his knees and returned to L's waist, ready to torture his lover, ready for the begging, and ready for the lust and passion he was about to experience.

Light eyed L's barely excited member, he needed something… something that L would want.

He knew just the thing. He quickly dove his hand under the bed and grabbed out two handcuffs. He quickly handcuffed L's wrists to the bed posts and pulled himself away from his tied up lover.

Light then turned away from him and bolted out of the room, running through the dark living room and darting into the kitchen. He stumbled over the dog's food dishes but found the fridge. He reached inside and grabbed a box of Strawberries, a large can of whipped cream, and a small can of Strawberry topping. He kicked the door shut and scampered back through the darkness, darting into his room to see his lover still locked up.

"Will you be feasting upon me, Light?" L asked curiously.

"Something like that." Light mumbled, making his way atop him. Light began shaking the whipped cream can to make sure it would come out smooth and extra creamy, just to his liking. He bent down and gave a small lick to the head of his lover's member.

A shiver shot up L's spine and he knew he was going to be in for it…

All of it.

Light pulled off the cap forcefully and put the tip of the can to L's chest, pressing it and sliding it down his chest, a long line to his navel. He put two large blobs onto L's still pink nipples and licked the tip of the can and set it down next to his lover. He then opened the box of strawberries and picked two large juicy looking ones and placed them on top of the blobs. He picked up the small can of strawberry topping and dribbled it back and forth down his torso. He then moved to his navel and set a strawberry into it, circling it with whipped cream. He glanced at L's member and realized that it had grown in width and length…

And then he realized something..

The food turns him on…

This is something he had never realized before.. And he was going to use it to his advantage.

Light began spraying the white cream over L's member, covering it completely. He then topped it with a strawberry and began dribbling the strawberry topping around it. He looked at L and saw struggle in his face…

L enjoyed being a dish… and his facial expressed begged Light to eat off of him..

Light smiled and leaned into L's ear.

"Do you want me to eat all of this, Lawliet?"

He gave a small whine in response.

"Is this a yes?"

"Nnh…" L mumbled.

"Do you?"

"Yes… Please.. Take me.."

* * *

**Took me a LONG time to write this and It's very very very late and I totally cant write any names, I'm sorry…**

**Thank you to all of you, I love all you guys!**

**I still want reviews and Ideas!**

**Raven1050**


	29. Revenge

Light smirked at L's defeat. He knew he would get so much more out of him and he was ready for it. He gave a small nod to his lover.

"I'm going to expect a lot from you. I want moaning…" Light growled lowly in his ear. "and I want to hear the lust from you…" He breathed.

"Yes… Light.." L whispered. Light moved back down to his waist. He ran a finger across the whipped cream around his nibbles and sent it to his lovers lips. He hovered over them teasingly, just far enough for L to not be able to reach it. L whined, reaching as far as his neck could stretch but was unable to get the creamy substance.

"Do you not want it, Lawliet?" Light whispered, looking at the struggling partner.

"Nhn… I want it." Light smiled and slipped his finger between L's lips, letting him suck the substance. He pulled his finger away and grabbed a strawberry from L's body , taking a bite of it and licking the whipped cream from it.

"Mmm…" Light smiled, eyeing his lover.

"Nnh.." L whined, dropping his head back and sighing.

"Would you like a bite?" L's head perked up and he nodded. Light smiled and leaned towards him, kissing his lips and hovering the strawberry next to L's head. Light parted his lips and their tongues began to entangle and play. He pulled away suddenly and placed the strawberry to his lover's lips. L bit it and gave a soft moan of pleasure. Light tossed the Strawberry aside and moved to his chest where he began licking the cream from him. Light slid his tongue around L's nipples, getting every last bit of topping her could, then suckling on each nipple separately.

"Nhn.." L gave a small moan. He wanted it.. Bad… all the goodies that laid on him.. He wanted them.

Light completely cleaned L's torso and was now inching to his very aroused member. Light smiled and looked up at L.

"Is this killing you, watching me enjoy all your sweetness?"

"Of course, Light. " L mumbled, biting his lower lip.

"Good." Light smirked. Light slid a finger up L's member and brought it to his lips. "Mm.. Strawberries." L whined lightly as Light continued to tease him. Light finished the base of his new desert and began slowly wiping L's member with his tongue, savoring the sweetness from the strawberry and whipped cream. L gasped and moaned each lick that he endured wanting… no… needing.. Just one more taste of his own sweetness. "It looks like I'm done…" Light whispered, looking at the poor tortured soul in front of him. "What am I to do?" Light smiled and leaned into L's member, giving the Head a soft lick and watching L shiver with enjoyment and pleasure.

"Nnh." L let out as Light slid the whole aroused member into his mouth and began to lightly suck. L's back rose from the back of the bed and he pulled on the chains as Light intensified the suck and his tongue began massaging it. L gasped as Light pulled back and went in again, his teeth lightly scraping against it. He pulled his mouth away and L's back slammed against the bed and the handcuffs jiggled slightly as he had stopped pulling on them.

Light smiled at the sugary taste that was still left from the sweets and sighed.

_All good things must come to an end I guess._

Light slid himself from the bed and slipped off his boxers, grabbing a key from the nearby table and unlocking each handcuff. He kept a hand on L's chest as he slipped back onto the bed and over his lover. He closed his eyes as their lips met and their tongues began exploring the other's mouth. L was finally able to taste the sweetness that Light had made him and Light was able to taste L's normal sweetness, how he always taste.

"I love you." Light whispered through kisses, slowly opening his eyes and seeing his lover. L stopped kissing him and his eyes opened also.

"I love you too…"

Light slid from L's body and smiled as he quickly picked up L's leg's, sliding his body towards him. Light put a finger to his lips and he slid his tongue over it. He put it to L's entrance and without warning pressed into it. L yelled out in pain and was breathing heavily.

"Should I continue?" Light whispered, not wanting to hurt his lover too much.

"Yes." L groaned. Light nodded and pressed farther, his finger partially in. He waited a second and then pressed in a second finger, L crying out in pain momentarily but giving him the okay to continue. Light slipped the second deeper, equal to the first and both continued together, L giving deep breaths as the pain slowly dissipated. When Light's fingers were as deep as they could go, he began spreading them, watching L's face and listening closely, afraid he was going to hurt his loved one. Light finally pulled both fingers from L and inserted his member, leaning onto his lover and slowly pushing it deeper.

After a little while, Light had gotten himself fully into his lover and was now moving slowly in an out, trying to find the spot.. The spot to L's dreams.. And the spot that was going to complete this night, make it perfect. Light pushed in and L moaned loudly. Light smiled and hit it once again, knowing he had it.

L saw stars as Light continuously hit this spot, moaning and heavy breathing filling the room. The passion and lust filled both L and Light and the two completely broke free. Light grabbed L's member and began pumping it as he felt he was about to finish. Pre-liquid dripped from L's member and that could only mean that he was moments away… but Light wouldn't have it. Light continued pumping just for a moment then increased his hip motions, hitting the spot harder and harder, not hurting L but making him yell in pleasure.

"AAH! I'm going to-to--" Light quickly put a finger to L's member and pressed into it, a small dribble of white liquid running down his member but the rest, bottled up inside. "Wha--"

"Do you remember, Lawliet? Do you remember what you put me through?" Light held his own explosion waiting to happen as he continued to hit the spot.

"Ah! I--R-Remember."

"Feel the pain your going through? The pleasure and lust just mixed together? The tiredness and love running through you?"

"AHH!" Light smiled and he inhaled and exhaled sharply, and released. L yelled in pain and pleasure as Light fell limp on his lover, his hand falling from L's member and the liquid exploding from him.

With the last bit of energy, he pulled himself from his lover and crawled next to him, kissing his shoulder and gasping for air.

"Forgive me, Babycakes."

"For what?" L whispered, also heaving.

"For hurting you… and for the revenge I just inflicted."

"I deserved it.. And.." L chucked weakly. "It felt good."

Light smiled and both cuddled together, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I have been working on this…**

**FOR DAYS!**

**I promise to thank EVERYONE next chapter so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I still want ideas, I think my favorite reviewer gave up.. I'm sad.**

**LxLight-Ment2B, I hope your out there!**

**And evanescenceangel, I still love you!!!!**

**~Raven**


	30. Morning

Light groaned softly as he slowly awoke. He felt a hand on his chest and realized it wasn't his own. He was slowly gaining his senses and then felt hot the sun from the window and the air on his body. He dared to open his eyes and saw a spilled bucket of strawberries, an open can of whipped cream on the floor, and the strawberry topping on the nightstand beside the bed. He turned his head and saw his lover, a thumb to his lip and hunched in a sort of human ball. His other hand laid on Light's bare chest and his hair limp over his eyes. Light sat up, catching his lovers hand in his own and setting it aside, then swung both legs over the edge of the bed and rose to his feet. He pulled a robe from out of the closet and slipped it on, grabbing the whipped cream and gathering up the scattered strawberries. He walked into the kitchen, silently greeting Chuninia, and threw the contents into the sink telling himself he'll get it later but secretly knowing he wouldn't. He leaned on the kitchen counter and smiled. This would be the day..

He would kill the task force members… all of them… but would he tell L about it was the question.

_If I tell him, he will be against it. _He thought. _If I don't, he'll see it on Television and automatically balme me… then get angry at me for killing them and angry for not telling him._

Was there no way around this?

"What's up, Light?" Light jumped slightly and turned, seeing his Shinigami sitting on the counter.

"Hello, Ryuk. I may have a plan but.. I need to talk to Lawliet about it first."

"Are you running all of Kira's actions by him now? I thought Kira was ruthless, killing anyone who got into his way of being a God."

"I'm not the only one who will be God of the New World, Ryuk. Lawliet is like talking to another me, but another me with all the answers."

"Is that why your so in love with him?"

"Why would you--"

"Good morning." Light stopped in mid-sentence and looked over at his now awake lover.

"How did you sleep?" Light asked, making his way over to him. L smiled a faint blush slowly making it's way onto his face.

"I slept well." Light wrapped his arms around his neck and L's arms wrapped themselves around his hips as they kissed. The two broke apart smiling.

"I was just telling Ryuk that I need to talk about something important with you. Something that might cause the switch into the New World."

"Alright." L, dressed in a similar robe as Light's, began tugging on Light's robe, slowly undoing his robe. "Maybe we should take a shower first."

"Oooh." Ryuk laughed, watching the two of them closely.

"Ryuk, go and watch Misa with Rem."

"It's not fun anymore since Misa can't even see us anymore."

"Just go and give Rem some company then!" Light yelled.

"Don't neeed to get snappy about it." Ryuk laughed, pulling out his wings and flying through the roof. The two of them made their way into the bathroom. Light started the shower and they unclothed themselves and stepped in. L had Light pinned against the shower wall and was rubbing Light's member.

"N-Not now, Lawliet. We have to talk."

"Is there something wrong, Light?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to ask you about a move Kira is going to make."

"Then, after can we may continue?"

"Of course." Light smiled, kissing L softly on the lips.

"Then what is Kira's next move?"

"I need to elliminate the Task Force, old and new."

"They aren't criminals."

"Lawliet, they get in Kira's way and if they are out of the way then we can finally take over. The New World will begin, there will be nobody fighting against him, against us."

"Your dad… You're willing to kill your own dad?"

"For the world, yes. Lawliet, you have to be with me on this." L looked at Light and turned around quickly, pushing the shower door open and grabbing his towel. He quickly wrapped it around himself and walked out of the bathroom. Light laid his head against the wall as cold air his his body. He inched into the water stream, closing the door and finishing his shower.

L, meanwhile, sat, with his knees to his chest and his back hunched as usual, at the computer. He looked at the button that controlled the connection between him and Watari and sighed.

What was he to do?

_I have only two choices.. I could let him kill the task force… and assisting in killing them despite the fact they aren't criminals.. Or I could try and sstop Light… ruining our relationship._

Would he risk everything?

* * *

**I would love to thank:**

**Jinn bun (I do have quite a few reviews and I'm very excited about it), Little Ryuu (To be truthful.. I have no idea how to get to the ending.. Even though I know how It's going to end), ILycartMM (HAHA, My friend isn't too happy about that one, hehe), lozzy035 (No, of course he's not that bad of a guy.. He only KILLS PEOPLE.. Even though I'm a Kira supporter), Cazzylove (hehe, chocolate), PinkBlueDiamond (I doubt I can but I'll try and make a twist), keikopanda102 (I have something to say about your Review after the thanking), Dotti55 (Revenge is sweet and always will be), sailorsaturn36 (Gay bar hm?), Lawliet-is-MY-cookie-s2 (I STILL LOVE YOUR NAME!), Alicefreak (haha, well I'm giving you love now!), LURVEuALL (Woot Light right? But I still think L should be Seme), aaaand Evanescenceangel18 (You are awesome and now my favorite reviewer!)**

**There was one review that stood out to me and here it is:**

**_bow chika bow wow... W00T W00T! that was hot! intense! satisfying! pleasurable! painful! mesmerizing! Bitter! Sweet! sticky and smooth and everything in between! good work! ^_~_**

**Thank you keikopanda! This review was amazing to me and I love it! This is going to be a regular thing, I'm going to pick my favorite review and this one was it. I even saved it in my email and forwarded to people!**

**Yes.. I loved it.**

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW AND GIMME SUCH AWESOMENESS I THANK YOU!!!!**

**~Raven**


	31. Choice

Light had grabbed his robe and was making his way after L. He wrapped the robe tightly around his nude, wet body and found his lover at the computer.

"I understand how you feel, Lawliet."

"Do you, Light? Your Kira, you can kill without putting thought into it. I grew up learning how to be the greatest detective.. And look at me now."

Light gave a light sigh and walked over to him, running the back of his hand down L's cheek slowly as he spoke.

"I do understand. Everything will work out, for criminals to really be gone, sacrifices have to be made and unfortunately, they are the sacrifices."

"I don't think It's right." L mumbled, daring not to look at his lover directly.

"Sacrifice is…" Light sighed, searching words on how to put it. "required… if we want the world to be how we envisioned it."

"I thought that the sacrifice would be the criminals."

"Sometimes… innocent people have to die for people to be saved."

"There must be another way."

"Lawliet… pl--"

"Give me three days. If I can't get them from the case then you can kill them and finally announce you being Kira."

"Lawliet I don't--" L turned, his eyes wide, and kissed him deeply. He then pulled away, his hand cupping Light's cheek.

"Please?" Light chuckled lightly and looked away, giving a small sigh.

"Alright, Alright. Three days, but.. Lawliet… they are the only thing holding me back from being Kira."

"I know…" L sighed quietly…

_Near…Near will one day get in your way, Light… When that day comes, I wont be able to help you kill him._

Now, How was he going to do this? He began thinking, which was a bit obvious when he began pushing his lip up and nibbling on it. Light watched him for a few moments then a smile crept onto his evil face.

"Shouldn't we get back to our shower?" L looked up, it now hitting him what he was referring to. He gave a smile and a nod, removing himself from the computer chair.

"I believe we should." The two kissed and began making their way back into the bedroom. Light stopped, pulling away from L momentarily. "Something wrong?"

"No no.. I just have a question."

"Ask away." L whispered, rubbing Light's arm seductively.

"Can I kill Matsuda?" L stopped his hand movements and chuckled lightly. Light joined in on the laughing and continued for several moments.

"What's wrong with Matsuda?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Light asked quietly. L tilted his head slightly, not understanding how obvious it could be if he didn't understand it. **(Random A/N: I wrote this line over 3 times before I realized it ACTUALLY makes sense)**

"No…" L mumbled in confusion.

"He's… just.. Him." L looked at him as if he was an alien, his eyes wide and in almost disbelief. "N-Nevermind." He shook his head slightly then resumed kissing L. L pulled away as the two began into the bathroom.

"We should do something tonight."

"Like what?" Light asked, unaware of what he was planning.

"We are always inside.. I just thought maybe we could go out somewhere tonight."

"The reason for that is because you don't like getting out, you know this. You never liked it…."

"I know. I think, maybe, a change is in order." Light looked at him in disbelief.

"Your not really serious…"

"Oh, I've never been more serious."

"Is there somewhere specifically you want to go?"

Lights question was one that L had been waiting for…. But how was he to tell him? A smirk grew in L's lips and he looked at Light, still unsure how to put it.

"There was a large public place, heavily populated but we would enjoy it."

"What is it?" Light asked, curiosity growing quickly.

"It's a place called _The White Swallow_." Light's eyes widened.

"Isn't that a gay bar?" L gave a small nod.

"I believe we could have fun… and I maybe it will be a nice escape from all the Kira work."

"Not if Ryuk follows." Light mumbled.

"I heard my name." Light turned and saw Ryuk hanging upside down behind him.

"Because you were eavesdropping." Light growled. He turned and looked at L again. "Are you sure a bar is the place for us?"

"No, but we wont know until we try." Light rose one eyebrow to the other man and sighed.

"Alright, I guess we can try it tonight."

* * *

**Yes, a gay bar… Really, I sat here reading what I was writing and I'm like.. I can't believe I'm doing this.. **

**It's 4:12 in the morning and I'm waiting for the download of a game that may just kill me.. I don't know…**

**I hate my obsessed with MMORPG games.. ANYWAYS… Thank you:**

**Alicefreak (Haha, secretive isn't exactly what Ryuk does), evanescenceangel18 (I know, poor L… I would definitely choose love), UcHiHaHyUuGa (GAAH, your username x.x), ILycartMM (It is and always will be, Destiny.) lozzy035 (Well, I believe he made the right choice xD), Little Ryuu (I LOVE THAT WORD! Superspecialawesome hehe hehe) , Dotti55 (He did think of something), Sarahteehee3 (I love your icon, hehe, I have it on my computer somewhere in my Yaoi pics), PinkBlueDiamond (Well, who knows what's going to happen? Oh right.. Me), Lawliet-is-MY-Cookie-s2 (I love typing your username, lol… I sowwy about the bathroom thing… lol Maybe next time), and jinn bun (haha, I have no words on how to explain your review, lol.. It's just..awesome)**

**I pick LURVEuALL's review as my favorite, Here it is:**

_**"The drama. the suspence. the lack of YAOI?! WHAT THE HELL YOUR SUCH A TEASE!what will he decide will he keep the lives of people safe like he vowed to do or will he support his boyfriend and have... smutty sexy sex with whipped cream and vibrators and cake... oh the naughty things they could do with cakehmm... i would go for option 3 actually tell the task force but tell light that he supports him have smutty sex then have him go to... i changed my mindhm what would the chocolate sauce gods do?m chocolate sauce that was deliciouswhich does light like more chocolate sauce or whipped cream?lets find out soonthen the smut can continue (WHAT IS THIS I SEE... A PLOT)"**_


	32. Watari

Light and L continued making their way into the bathroom where they were to finish their shower. Thoughts flew through each of their minds, unsure of what was to come that night or the next few days. Would L be able to come up with something to save the Task Force or would Kira have to kill them? Light had another reason for wanting to get rid of the only group in the world that was against him, his Father.

When he was in collage, he knew only one thing, he wanted to be exactly like his Father. He had such respect for the amazing Chief he was and wanted to be exactly like him. He fought continuously to be like the man and could only hope to be half as great as him… until he saw the criminals that just kept getting let go, back into society when they deserved to be dead, something his father didn't agree with.

Even though some time had passed since then, he still looked up to his Father, he was, after all, a good man… and the last thing he wanted was for Soichiro to find out his son was Kira and if he was to announce to the world that he was the new God… he would never be able to face his Father, despite being a "God."

Light's lips connected with L's as they stepped into the shower water. The cold water ran down both of their bodies as L pressed Light gently against the wall. His hand slid down Light's body from his bare chest to his inner thigh as their tongues began to explore the others' mouth. L's right hand began rubbing Light's thigh gently as both began getting aroused. Light smiled as he pulled his mouth from L's and began kissing his jaw line, moving to his neck and sucking lightly, his tongue wandering around it, tasting L's sweetness. He remembered always thinking, because L ate so much candy and used sugar in anything possible, would that have meant he tasted like this also? He finally was able to answer this, he did, and he enjoyed the taste more than anything. L's hand then brushed against Light's member and began rubbing the head in a circular motion, soft moaning erupting from Light's lips.

L began rubbing harder and continuing down his lover's member, his eyes closing and enjoying Light's lips against his collar bone. Suddenly, they heard a large ringing noise and both realized it was the alarm that Watari sets off when he wants to contact them. The two rushed out of the shower, once again, both grabbing robes and jumping into the cold, room air and rushing to the computer. L jumped into the computer chair, it swiveling in a circle, and pressed the microphone button, Light leaning on the back of the chair watching the computer.

"Watari?"

"Yes, L." Watari responded. "I have a reply from the Task Force. They say that the Kira killings have increased so dramatically they are coming back to Japan and are requesting your assistance. They don't expect you to join the team but to cooperate."

"What about Light?" L asked through the microphone, looking at the "W" placed on the grey screen.

"They spoke nothing of him, only you."

"Have them meet me here as soon as they arrive in Japan."

"Understood." The screen went dark and the lovers looked at each other.

"Why wouldn't they ask me back?" A frown slowly covered his lips.

"I would suspect it was their suspicion of you being Kira, but that's only a chance of… mm…" He thought carefully. "I would say Sixty-Five percent but I need a sugary treat or a strawberry to be sure."

"You really can't live without candy, can you L?"

"Quite the opposite, I can't think without sugar, it's almost like it powers my mind." Light laughed at this.

"I'll get you a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream, how about that?" L gave a small smile and a nod. "I would enjoy it. It's disappointing that I don't eat as much sugar as I used to." He mumbled as Light began scurrying around the kitchen.

"I've noticed. I wouldn't know why you would suddenly lose interest in such a thing."

"I haven't lost interest." L said proudly, Light bringing over a large bowl of cut up strawberries and whipped cream. "I just haven't had as many cravings for it as I use to. It must be the lack of thought since I stopped being a detective, I don't need to think as much. I only think when I'm hired by request of Watari and the last one was a few months back when Ms. Amane couldn't find her favorite dress."

"Poor man, having to look after Misa so much. I'm just glad I don't have to I guess."

L picked up a single strawberry with his forefinger and thumb, and brought it above his mouth, tilting his head back. He then dropped it into his mouth and looked down at the bowl, the taste of strawberries rushing throughout his mouth. Light smiled at these motions and wanting nothing more than to just taste his lips, to taste that strawberry tongue in his mouth, to be able to savor it once again, something he always yearned for.

Before Light realized what he was doing, he had grabbed L's hand and had pulled the chair, and L, at him, bringing their lips together and their arms to an embrace. The two kissed for a moment then finally, L made the move, opening his mouth slowly and slipping his tongue gently through Light's awaiting lips. Finally, Light was able to taste his lover once again… just refreshed with his natural taste.

* * *

**Oh It's short, I know, but it took me days to write It. I'm SUPER busy!**

**On another note: I THOUGHT YOU ALL WOULD BE AGAINST THE GAY BAR! I was prepared to rewrite the chapter entirely until I realized you all WANT that! I am surprised, shocked, and happy I don't have to rewrite it!**

**THANK YOUS!**

**Thank you: ILycartMM (Everyone wants to SECRETLY kill Matsuda but everyone loves him so much not to.. Aizawa on the other hand.. yeah.. deserves to die), lozzy035 (There's a song about a Gay Bar?), Cazzylove (Many things are wrong with Matsuda, lol. I WANNA KNOW SOME FUNNY WAYS TO KILL HIM! I'll post them in the next chappy if you name at least 9-10), Little Ryuu (EVERYONE loves Matsuda, but some people actually want him dead despite their love for him), Myuutuni (NEW REVIEWER! I can't wait to see your reviews for the rest of the story, and I hope you enjoy it), evanescenceangel18 (STILL one of my favorite reviewers!), sailorsaturn36 (Yours and a few others. I really do enjoy suggestions and I use them as much as possible), LURVEuALL (I have no idea what to say to that, lol… except, your review was almost my favorite but I read theirs before this one and skipped it now I can't go back but I loved your review), Alicefreak (oh, so you know the song too.. I need to look it up I guess. That's two who know it.. Okay… interesting), UcHiHaHyUuGa (I told you so, xD), AND**

**Lawliet-is-MY-cookie-s2 (Still LOVE that username. Ek? That sounded like a bad thing, lol).**

**I love all of your reviews and I want suggestions, really.**

**Now my favorite was by jinnabun but before I put what it was, I need to ask you all something. Someone, I can't remember who, reviewed and put something about "having the sexy smut you promised… or well.. Promised in my head" I can only remember that.. I don't even think It's right… I don't know who did it or which chapter it was, but It was the MOST AWESOMEST LINE EVER! I WANT TO KNOW IT! TELL ME IF IT WAS YOOOU!**

**Anyways, jinnabun put: **

_**DEAR. WHERE IS MY BELOVED YAOI?**__**It isn't HERE.I can imagine that it'll show up AT THE GAY not here. -wails- Not HERE.D:Please? -begs for yaoi-Please?I greatly enjoyed the thought about Near...little sheep..THERE'S A PLOT HIDDEN IN THAT THOUGHT. [that rhymed]But...MUST YOU send my innocent...or not so innocent, L TO A GAY BAR?...Can you at least bring in some perverts, alcohol, and WHIPPED CREAM?For the love of Shinigami, include whipped cream.**_

**~Raven**


	33. Gay Bar

**I'm not going to be able to update ANY chapters all next week, I'm sorry but I explain at the bottom.**

Light pulled away, a smile planted firmly on his face. He let go of his lover and looked around.

"Maybe we should start getting ready for that gay club or wherever you want to go to." L looked at him, his eyes squinted slightly in an angered sort of way.

"If you don't want to go, Light, you don't have to. It was a suggestion."

"It's not that I don't want to go.. I just don't really know what to expect…"

Light had no idea what was coming..

As night approached, the two got ready, with a few romantic interruptions, the two had dressed and were ready to leave. Light worse a button up long sleeved black shirt and jeans, L wore, of course, his long sleeved white shirt and faded jeans. The two received a ride from whoever Watari called, and they drove there. Light sat, unsettled, still unsure what to expect and afraid it may turn him on so much that he'd actually like it. L, on the other hand, was determined to like it and have fun.. Something he never really had the privilege to experience.

They pulled up to the club and Light saw a large sign at the top of the building that said the name of it in flashing rainbow colors. The two slid out of the car, L with a lollipop in his hand, and walked up to the door. Light pulled open the door and it was as if they walked into another world as the door closed behind them.

Bright lights flashed in different directions, almost giving Light a sudden seizure and blinding L momentarily, while tables were set around several large poles that held large, buff, naked men. There were men scattered around the room in different chairs with men dancing in front of them, or on top of them.

Two tall men with a tray in their right hand who had nothing but a ties on approached the two. One had short spiked black hair and the other had dirty blonde hair, both buff and strutting around proudly.

"You two look like you could use some drinks." One said with a large smile. He pulled out a flask that obviously had a shot in it and handed one to Light, the other handing one to L. The two looked at each other then at the men.

"You two need to relax." The other said.

"I think I'll help, by the way.. My name is Xander and that is Marco… We're here to please with sleaze, now come with us." He grabbed L and the other grabbed Light, pulled them to two red arm chairs next to each other and pushed both bodies into them. Both propped themselves on their laps and grabbed their arms, moving the drinks in both of their hands to their mouths where the strippers engulfed both, but neither swallowed. Instead, they placed their lips on their pray and forced them to drink it by transferring it to them.

"Is that better?"

"No. Not exactly." Light mumbled. L smiled at his new "friend," Xander and he nodded.

"I'm feeling more relaxed." Light looked at him, surprised.

"If you two could excuse us for just a little while, I need to talk to my boyfriend." The two looked at each other and smiled broadly.

"Of course, but know.. We'll be back." Xander took a small lick of L's lollipop and both of them hopped off of L and Light's laps, walking away. Light's head fell back and he exhaled.

"Do you still want to stay, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, not wanting to reveal his name in public, something the two of them had talked about doing.

"We haven't been able to receive any entertainment from the men on the pole." Light sighed and nodded.

"Whatever you like." L smiled and the two rose from their seats and began towards the ones placed around the tables with the poles on them. They took their seats in front of a tall skinny man with a tattoo across his chest that said "Mr. Big," which, from their point of view, was just a stage name. He spotted them and of course, began trying to please their eyes, and of course, OTHER parts of their bodies.

"How are you boys doing?" He asked as he grabbed the pole with one arm and flipping onto it, exposing his… everything.

"I'm actually a little thirsty." L mumbled, jumping from his chair and hurrying away, Light at his heels. The actual BAR part of the bar was a large counter and off to the side. A man, who seemed to be the only clothed person there besides the customers, greeted them with a small nod and pulled out what they had ordered, water. They both sat together, quietly sipping their water.

"You don't seem to be enjoying this." A voice came from behind them. A man that looked similar to Light, except for black hair that hung in front of his eyes, and reddish brown eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt like Light and similar jeans. He had a similar smile than Light and L realized this because they were smiling at each other.

"Yeah, neither do you." The man laughed, strangely like Light.

"I'm not. I came for a friend and now he's off making out with a random person and I'm just left feeling awkward."

"That is kind of how I got here."

"Except he came to be with me." L said proudly, setting his lollipop into his water. He rose from his seat and stood in front of him.

"Oh so you two are--"

"Living together, sleeping together, having sex together. Some would call that a relationship."

"Ryuzaki, why are you getting defensive?" Light asked, quite appalled by his behavior.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's just go." L mumbled, grabbing his lollipop, popping it into his mouth, and walking away.

"I'm sorry about that." Light whispered. The man laughed nervously and looked at Light.

"Well, he had a right to do that, I suppose. I was in fact hitting on you." He admitted in a whisper.

**It has been such a long two weeks.. You have no idea. First I thought Sakura, my friend who I like a little too much ,xD, was mad at me and it turned out she wasn't, I just found out today.. Then I have to go to Church Camp where the SHUN upon Gayness…. I'm going to die. I begged to my mom that I need to write Yaoi and see she wont let me get out of this, so.. I DOWNLOADED IT ON MY IPOD! Yeah xD but uh, thats why I wont be updating anything... because those yaoi shunners. **

**Thank you toooo: lozzy035 (I know.. I go to this Christian church even though I'm not and I got into a HUGE fight with half the church just about gay rights and gay pride), evanenescenceangel18 (yeah, they all suck lol, always accusing Light of being something he secretly is xD but really, that part is coming up.. Why do they still think that), AnimeFreak4261 (ANOTHER new reviewer, I hope I see more reviews from you xD), Little Ryuu (you seem to be the most excited for this chapter, I hope you like it), and LURVEuALL (Everyone would love the idea of Alcohol, perverts, and whipped cream).**

**Special Thanks to: Alicefreak who somehow saw an Office make out scene in the last one…. Even though, really.. It was just a kiss. **

**FINALLY, UcHiHaHyUuGa, I get to give you a special thanks because you actually put more than ONE LINE! THANK YOU! You put a whole bunch, THAT IS WHAT I WANT TO SEE!!!!! Oh and I'd like to specially thank him for noticing both Billy Mays and Micheal J. Died of Heart attacks, meaning… KIRA.. Which.. Was the first thing I noticed. I'm proud to call you a fan. **

**ILycarMM is the winner… I loved it, lol. I didn't mean to make you sad xD**

_**I saw this in my email and I started singing "GAY BAR! GAY BAR!" (my parents came upstairs and stared at me weirdly again. .. I screamed at my computer "DAMN YOU WATARI! You might be the coolest old guy EVER, but that was so not cool!"The lack of yaoi makes me sad! ='( Why must you make me sad? And you had better not rewrite anything! It is perfect the way it is with all of the smutty goodness with L and Light! ^.^**_

**Lastly.. I finally heard the song, Gay Bar… I'm now addicted to it.. THANK YOU. **

**._.**

**~Raven**


	34. Fishy Fishy Fishy

**I'm BACK! Woot Woot!**

* * *

Light growled under his breath as L slid his lollipop down his tongue, acting without a care in the world as he loudly licked and enjoyed the candy. Light finally yelled in anger and turned to him.

"You had no right to act like that!" L merely looked at him, licking at the lollipop one last time before saying:

"How did I act?"

"You pull me to a place like that, and once I finally meet someone, who wasn't coming on to me…. Much… you walk away."

"It was just for fun, Light… I was thinking maybe we could do that another time also, just in a more… open… environment."

"I'm not doing that again. Plus, I need to take care of some things tonight, so I'd rather not talk about this anymore. You also need to think of how your going to save the Task Force."

"I already have an idea… but I always saw that having backup plans never hu--"

"Sirs." The voice was from in front of them, and it was their driver.

"Yes, Winston?"

"Watari just contacted me and told me to inform you, the Task Force has arrived in Japan and are on their way to your house."

"Hurry home." The car began speeding towards their house. "Light, will you join us when they come in?"

"Of course."

After a while, they arrived at their house, and the two sped inside. Light changed while L checked back with Watari. By the time Light had dressed into a tie and made his way into the living room, L was done with Watari and waiting patiently with a strawberry between his thumb and index finger. Light walked in and L's face lit up with a smile as he pulled the strawberry away and set it down, getting up. He placed both hands on Light's chest as he kissed him lips, passionately and lovingly.

"You look handsome." He whispered as he pulled away slightly, though he was so close to Light's lips that Light could feel his breath as he continued to speak. "I can't wait to take them off of you later." A faint blush turned darker as Light straightened up and smiled. L had just pulled away from his lover when there was a small knock on the door.

"mm.. Come in!" L spoke, his mouth full. The door opened and immediately, Chuninia rushed to see who had invaded their house. She barked a few times but settled when she received a small pat on the head by Matsuda.

"Son." Soichiro spoke softly as he took him in a large embrace.

"Hi, Dad."

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda yelled.

"The team hasn't been the same without you." Ide admitted. "They don't think like either of you… and when they assume something.. They act as if that's the only option. It gets really annoying."

"Among other things." Aizawa growled, glancing at Matsuda who had become incredibly infatuated with the fishes as L and Ryuk normally did.

After several minutes of hellos and more hugs, they all sat down to discuss the Kira case, though nobody seemed too keen to speak around Light.

"Do you have any leads on who Kira may be or where he is located?" L asked as he poked a strawberry with a fork that was placed on a small plate. The four looked at each other and Aizawa began speaking.

"The only lead we could come up with lead to a dead end. Another one of Kira's messages but it was nothing but a joke."

"That's unfortunate." L whispered.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm ready to quit on this investigation." Matsuda whispered. "Kira is only looking to kill criminals, I think as long as he doesn't go after the innocent, it doesn't involve us."

"How could you say that? They may not be innocent in the Law's eyes, but they are still people." Light's father began.

"I'm inclined to agree." Ide whispered. Aizawa gave a slight nod.

"I'm not giving in as easily as all of you." Soichiro growled, getting up.

"Dad, maybe this fight is over.." Light whispered.

"Kira has done awful things, killing innocent beings.. But lately, he's been focused on large criminals on the run and that is helping the world, right?" Matsuda asked loudly, standing up and facing Light's father.

"Wrong. He is terrible and I will stop him." Soichiro spoke boldly and loudly. He turned from Matsuda and made his way out the door, mumbling something about a hotel. The three remaining Task Force Members looked at L, Matsuda taking a seat.

"We're slowly splitting apart. We aren't a team anymore." Matsuda spoke sadly, shaking his head.

"Maybe It's a sign that you aren't the ones for the job anymore. Maybe someone else should come along and take over for you…." Light whispered.

"We've been trying to convince the Chief that maybe we need to give it up.. But he isn't willing to budge. "

"I'm sure if we give him a little while to think about it, he'll come around." Aizawa said hopefully.

"You really have nothing?"

"Only what we had from the last Kira case.. Which was--" Ide began.

"Nothing." The group finished.

* * *

**I'M FINALLY DONE! I'M BACK! GAAH! WORSE WEEK OF MY LIFE! **

**Now I'm sick and that is my excuse for taking so long, I'm sorry.**

**If you want to know what happened, Ask.. I WILL TELL! (It's very interesting)**

**But, if any of you care enough… I'm going through some troubles right now…**

**I'm sorta in love with this girl.. Well.. Okay.. Sakura. SHH don't tell. She's my best friend, and just told me she's bi. Well… We've had a lot of special moments (which I wont share unless you ask) and.. I just want some tips on how to maybe hint on me liking her. Thanks you guys.. Noooow:**

**Thank you:**

**Rubberbandpoptart, (AAAH! NEW PERSON!!!! I know, it sucked! BUT I'M BACK!), Alicefreak (I love Rants ^.^ keep on ranting!), celestreal, (ANOTHER NEW PERSON! YAY! Thank you for that, I love being told that I'm amazing…. Oh.. That is perfect.. Your idea rocks and I just might use it! Thank you for that. Shh dun tell xD), Anime-Freak4261 (Omg… If you new, that's awesome.. But my mind is super jumbled because of this cold I have so I'm super sorry… I hate church people too… I know.. It sucks), It Reeks Of Fangirls (I love the name… but… NEW PERSON! WOOT WOOT! Thank you! I love it when I get compliments like that), UcHiHaHyUuGa (I'M SOOOO SO SO SORRY. I feel horrible.. But at the time, I was sooo tired and wasn't thinking)**

* * *

**I want to give a Special Shout Out to:**

**Little Ryuu: YOU LEFT THE BIGGEST AND LONGEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER GOTTEN! IT WAS AWESOME AND I DARE YOU TO MAKE ANOTHER LONGER!**

**ILycartMM: WHO HAD THE SECOND LONGEST REVIEW!**

**I want to thank LURVEuALL who actually looked me up on Myspace, which was awesome of you! And here is her awesome review:**

_**aww they left the gay bar...L is jelous of... i thonk it was matt... was it mattand thats what i thought when i heard they died... it was kirayou can ask anybody or look on my myspace i had it everywherenice to know sombody out there had the same ideas as me... or were they reading my mind... OH MY KIRA THATS IT ... NO MORE MIND READING DAMN IT!watari wants to take them to a gay bar!poor you going to bible camp... i hope they don't take your yaoi spirt away, FIGHT THE MAN! FIGHT THEM ALL!MUAHAHAHAHAHA**_

* * *

**No..It was not Matt… well.. Maybe.. Yeah sure.. It was matt. **


	35. Dress Up

"Are you really willing to kill your father, Light?" L asked as the two sat in bed, L with a bowl of strawberries and Light with his Death Note. Light looked at him and sighed.

"This again?"

"It's simple…" He nibbled on a strawberry and continued with a full mouth. "I'm just surprised you would do such a thing."

"For the New World, sa--"

"Sacrifices have to be made." L finished.

"Good, you know it. You don't have to bother me about that anymore… Remember, you only have two more days to get my Dad out of it…"

"Just to clarify, Ide, Aizawa, and Matsuda are all safe?"

"As long as they don't get back into the Kira investigation."

"Hm. Alright… Well--" He set his bowl on the table beside the bed and mounted Light with a quick twist of his body. He grabbed the Death Note from Light and tossed it beside them. "--It's still early." He smiled and Light leaned forward and kissed him.

"I agree." L smiled as L pushed him over and topped him.

"Not this time." L then topped him. Light smirked and slid off L's shirt.

"You wont get away with it…" Light flipped onto him as L began kissing him. L pulled away and gave Light a similar smirk.

"Oh wont I?" L slide Light's shirt from his skin and threw it aside, then rolled over on top of Light, only to fall off the side of the bed.

"Ouch." Light mumbled, as he was on bottom.

"Are you alright?" L asked, very aware that he misjudged the side of the bed.

"I'm fine." Light smiled and the two began….

L removed himself from atop of Light, though helping him up, as they placed themselves back onto the bed. Light matches his lips with L's as the two began unbuttoning and unzipping their pants, kicking them off quickly. L pushed Light down, onto the bed and topped him. He gave him several small pecks on the lips before he gave a wide smile.

"I had an idea.. So I had Watari pick something up for us."

"And what would that be?"

Without answering, L quickly threw himself from his lover and darted across the room and into the closet. Light sat up, supported by his arms, as he watched an excited L, jumble through the messy closet. Light heard a small "here it is" and saw as L began walking out of the closet with two hangers with large outfit covers zipped over them.

"They are rented so we cant damage them….But I can pay for them so, It doesn't really matter."

"What?" Light slid to where his feet touched the ground on the side of the bed as L laid one of them next to him. Light unzipped the hanger and began shaking his head no. Inside the cover was a Robin outfit, equip with the tights and mask. Light looked at L as L unzipped his, revealing a Batman costume.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, I kid rarely. It was either this or a French maid outfit for you and a policeman outfit for me."

"Ugh--"

"It just might be fun. Just try it."

"Lawliet, one day, I'm afraid your sudden interest in exploring sex just may kill me."

"Hm. Maybe. I'll be in the bathroom."

When L was gone, Light sighed and began putting on the outfit. After fifteen minutes of trying to figure out how to get the cape on, Light was finally completely dressed and waiting to see L.

"Are you almost done?" Light yelled towards the bathroom.

"Just about. The tights gave me trouble at the beginning."

"I didn't put the tights on… They just didn't fit."

"I gave up and didn't even bother trying after looking at them." Light laughed and L emerged from the bathroom, only making Light laugh harder. "Can we please just start already?" Light begged through laughs, calming himself slowly. Once Light had settled, L was kissing him once again and unfortunately for Light, the outfit was skin tight for him and made his slight arousal very clear to his lover. L smirked and glanced at it as he momentarily pulled away from Lights soft lips. Light frowned as L's taste of Strawberry left his lips. L moved his hand slowly up Light's inner thigh as he leaned in and slid his tongue between Light's lips. L's hand moved from Light's thigh to his highly aroused member and began rubbing it. Light gave a soft moan through L's lips while L was slowly pushing Light towards the bed. With a swift movement, L turned Light so that his back was facing him, pulled Light's member out from the side of his outfit, pushed Light onto the bed, and tore the back of Light's outfit, making an easy entrance for him. L pulled his own aroused member from his outfit, rubbing it and getting ready to penetrate Light. L ran his free hand along Light's neck and next to his mouth and Light grabbed it with his lips quickly, sucking both his middle and index fingers. L pulled them away and placed his index finger at the entrance and counted under his breath.

"_3. 2. 1._" L penetrated Light and L had braced himself for the painful yell that Light had given, though, it hurt him as he was hurting Light. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Of course… Go ahead, I'll be fine."

With hesitance, L continued until his finger was to the knuckle. L tilted his hand and brought his middle finger next to it, ready to penetrate it once again. "I'll be fine." Light repeated. L gave a small nod, though unseen by Light, it was reassurance to himself that Light would not be hurt too badly because of this small movement. L pushed the second and last finger through, Light gasping sharply. L pushed that finger as far as he could and began separating the two fingers. When L was convinced it was enough, he pulled them from Light's entrance and put his arousal to it, pushing through. Light yelled out in pain as L continued slowly pushing, wanting to get Light through the pain as soon as possibly. He refused to stop as he continued to push until he could fit no more and he began pulling out slightly then pressing in. He continued this motion for quite some time before pressing in and having Light moan loudly. L smirked, finally getting to the spot that would give Light the most pleasure. L pulled back and pressed in harder, Light throwing his head back yelling in pleasure. L hit this spot continuously, each time Light's moans increased, telling L that he was of course, getting close, but so was L. He began diving into him harder as Light began gasping, unable to get any sound from himself. L reached forward and began pumping Light slowly, Light's moaning beginning once again, just in loud and long noises. L quickened his hand movement as he was seconds from finishing. Once L began exploding inside of Light, Light began as well and they finished, L slumped slightly over Light.

L pulled himself out of Light and quickly got out of the outfit, close to just falling over and sleeping on the floor. He grabbed his boxers from beside the bed and slipped them on before pulling a heaving Light from the bed and helping him undress as well. The moment Light's boxers were slipped over his hips, the two lovers crawled into bed and cuddled each other into sleep.

* * *

**It's cute how I ended it ^.^ I hope you enjoyed the Yaoi since there wont be any more of a little while. I know some of you are sitting there asking "When is this going to end?!?!?" Soon… I promise. **

**Now into business: **

**I was a bit disappointed… **

**There wasn't many reviews so favoring wont be too difficult… STOP MAKING IT EASY FOR ME!**

**I would like to thank: ILycartMM (I agree, they are trying to kill us those mean Yaoi haters), Sarahteehee3 (Thank you for Actually trying to help with my problem, It's actually stopping my writing and that's when I know It's starting to get to me so I thought I would ask the people it would effect most and only you and I think one or two other people responded to it at all), It Reeks of Fangirls (Also for helping me, I appreciate it) lozzy035 (Nope, no death for them! And yes, Only L would make a sex joke. Poor Perverted L), and Little Ryuu (I'm sorry I got sick too but I'm feeling better now! I miss my friend Matt now =[ ) **

* * *

**Special thanks toooo:**

**UcHiHaHyUuGa who put:**

_**haha soichiro left kinda abruptly.. =]i guess i know now where light's short temper came frombtwhave you ever... noticed that light and the rest of his family look NOTHING alike?which then reminds me (don't ask how these things are connected.. they just ARE) of how light is always shown eating either apples or chips. apples and chips? what kind of disgusting combination is that?i prefer l's taste =]that sounds really pervertedi hope light didn't hear that, or he'd get extremely pissed... if he took it the wrong waywe made ice cream today =] just thought i'd.. uh.. share that with the world... ohand cakeOMK (don't ask) i hope l didn't hear thathe'd ambush mewhen you began this chapter with the lollipop thing, i thought it was going in a whole other direction (this is objective observation, i'm not complaining. this is an awesome story). i thought it would end up to be another lime or lemon i love citrus fruitsheyi wonder why no one ever makes orangesmaybe i should dub that word with a perverted meaning tooYAY PERVERTEDNESS =]but only in little biteslemons can kinda sour you to deathi noticed this about a week back, but i think you'd still like to know. if you ever look up zac efron on google, tell me if he looks like light. in some of the pics, he looks like light soo much it's scary =] especially the one where he has his auburn bangs, white dress shirt, and redish maroon tiewhy did you name this chapter fishy fishy fishy?ohmigosh my printer just exploded**_

* * *

**I love the randomness in it! **

**Keep those Reviews coming, I was sad without the reviews!**

**~Raven**


	36. The Meeting

When L awoke, he quickly glanced over at his lover to check his status. He, of course, was in a deep sleep and L saw this as an opportunity to get to Soichiro Yagami. He slid his legs over the side and pushed himself onto his feet. Arched over slightly, he made his way out of the room and into the living room where he contacted Watari.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Watari, can you please contact Soichiro Yagami and ask him to meet me in the Harenland Hotel?"

"Of course, Sir. Are you requesting him now?"

"Yes. Now. If Light asks, tell him I've gone out. I'll be back."

"Of course." L turned the computer off and got up, walking out of the house. He quietly closed the door and entered the limo waiting for him outside that was automatically sent by Watari.

He sat in the hotel lobby, waiting with a cup of tea with a lollipop in it, swirling it around and mixing the flavor. He kept his knees hugged against his chest as he sat on the comfy armchair beside a couch. In front of him was a clear glass table that held his closed laptop that was originally in the limo but he carried with him in case Light contacted Watari about his whereabouts.

"Ryuzaki." L pulled his lollipop from his tea and licked it.

"Mr. Yagami." He spoke quietly as Soichiro sat down on the couch, setting a leather briefcase beside him.

"It is nice to see you again." L spoke after a small moment of silence.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

L set down the lollipop on the tea plate and picked up the tea cup, sipping from it.

"I want you to quit the Kira case."

"Not again. L, you of all people should understand why I'm not quitting."

"Actually… I don't." He put the cup to his lips once again and tilted the cup, sipping loudly. "Would you mind telling me?" Soichiro stood and walked around the couch, leaning on the backside of it.

"I'm still trying to disprove Light. All the new Task Force could come up with was Light, my son. He was the only one. We of course threw it out because he is with you now and we know you could never tolerate such activities.. But…" He took a deep breath and exhaled in a low growl. "I want to prove his innocence for myself."

"Mr. Yagami." L looked at the man, his dark eyes piercing him. "Please, take this from me… Light is innocent. He has more than enough proved his innocence and if he was to find out _this _is why you wont stop risking your like day after day.. He would in fact be crushed." He looked away and took another sip. "Simply, just accept it. Move on. Let the past go. "

"How am I suppose to do that? We spent years trying to disprove him and we suddenly throw it all out because you two start sleeping together and then, on top of it, everyone splits up. For all we know, he could be Kira controlling you."

"Believe what you wish but just remember, Mr. Yagami. He is your son." L took one last sip and removed himself from the armchair, grabbing the laptop swiftly from in front of him. He looked at Soichiro and began walking towards the door. "Kira will never be caught. He is smart, cunning, and without me and Light, the Task force will never find his slip ups or see his flaws. He has made many… and you have caught none. If I was Kira--" He looked at him once again. "I wouldn't be making mistakes… I'd expect the same from Light."

L sat in the back of the limo, his laptop on the seat beside him open with Watari on the other line.

"Light has contacted me twice about your location."

"Please connect us."

"Very well."

Several seconds went by and Light's panicked voice replaced Watari's.

"Lawliet… Most of the task force is here. Get back here…"

"I'm on my way. Why are you sounding so afraid?"

"I'm on my laptop in our bathroom."

"Hey…" Ryuk could be heard in the back.

"I don't want to face them alone. Where did you go?" Light asked, attempting to calm himself.

"I went and met your father. I'll know tonight if he has given up on the case."

"Good." He took a deep breath. "Alright.. Just hurry."

"What is the big deal, Light?" Ryuk asked.

"They are talking all about the Kira case and they just brought up my accusations. They have a whole file of just me."

"I'll be there, Light."

They disconnected from each other and L closed the laptop.

* * *

**I am crying because I only got 2 reviews… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?**

**Have I been abandoned? I feel so bad…**

**Nameless14, you are my new favorite because you are the only one who reviewed.**

**Invader Oceana, Woot a new reviewer..**

**This is just a pity..**

**I'm so alone..**

**-tears-**

**~Raven**


	37. The File

**I have an EXTREME confession…**

**I just read a MelloxMatt story and I almost don't want to write anymore because I see my writing and don't like it ANYWHERE compared to that story or that persons writing. **

**My writing, in my eyes, at this moment…. Is horrible. Maybe it's because I'm still longing for Sakura and that is affecting my emotions and whatnot.. But… I just don't know how this chapter will turn out. It's going to be sort of spread out since I'm going try another style of writing.. I think.. But just tell me how you like it. If you don't like it, I'll rewrite the chapter and change it.**

**Also, I'll be extending the chapters as much as I can because I believe this story needs to come to an end soon and really… within the next few chapters would be nice.**

* * *

L could tell that Light was, more or less, freaking out.

Light never freaked out. When a challenge appears to Light, he remains calm and shows nothing more than complete ease. Why would that be changing now?

Light could do nothing but walk out and pretend to be fine, but a question remained with both men, could he do it?

L arrived at their house not too long after they had disconnected from each other and he made his way quickly up to his door. He grabbed the handle and turned it, pushing it open, seeing Light sitting on the couch, uncomfortably, with a file in front of him.

The file was filled with a big stack of papers that were towering over each other, each threatening to fall out and destroy the stack.

Light was extremely pale, looking at the file as if it was going to be the death of him. Light pulled his gaze from the frightening pile and it fell onto L who was very weary of walking into his own house.

"Where is everyone?" He spoke quietly, a thumb slowly being brought up to his mouth and he began nibbling on it.

"They left and told me to look at…" He looked at the pile of terror once again. ".. this.."

"Aren't they getting off the case?"

"Yes…" Light rose to his feet, stumbling slightly, putting a hand on the sofa to stable himself. "That's why they gave me this."

"I don't understand."

L moved swiftly over to the sofa and hopped into it, hugging his knees tightly against his chest as he leaned forward and opened the file. The page that was loosely placed on top was a folded up note of which he grabbed with two fingers and opened, reading it.

_L,_

_I understand now what you meant. I realize that if I don't have any trust for my own son, what sort of relationship could I have with him, though we don't have much of one now, I was hoping we could sometime in the future._

_I had this file in my trunk ever since the beginning of the case when you suspected him… and by the time you read this, you will understand that I have officially given up on the Kira case. _

_I do hope that Kira is one day caught, but I know that when that day comes, a small part deep inside of me will vanish as Light's accusations will finally be cleared._

_Soichiro Yagami_

L folded the paper back up and laid it next to him, leaning forward once again and lifting another loose piece of paper.

This had been a print out of how Light's High School schedule and on the back his collage schedule. There were blue dots that represented attacks of which times that Light had been out of class until suddenly they became more random.

A note was printed at the bottom in handwriting saying;

_Kira can control when and how people die. Could he have gained this information at the exact day the killings became random?_

L set the piece of paper onto the note next to him and looked at a pacing, worried looking lover of his behind him.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't quite understand why you seem so… for lack of better words… freaked out."

Light stopped and looked at him, like a deer caught in headlights. Light quickly made his way over to him, situating himself on the arm rest of the couch.

"Matsuda told me this was from my Father. Do you know what that means?"

"That he's giving up the case." L spoke with both certainty from the note, and relief.

"That he's been onto me all this time. He can't just be giving up. I have to kill him but first--"

"Light, you don't have to kill him. Obviously this was all he had and there is no need to kill anyone since Matsuda, Ide, and Aizawa all saw this information.. Just not in file form."

"What if these are all copies?"

L help up the first piece of evidence from beside him and gave it to him. He glided his finger down the page and rested it over the handwritten writing at the bottom.

"That isn't from a printer or scanner of any type."

"What if he made copies and are keeping them somewhere?"

L sighed and set the piece of paper on the other side of him, picking up the note and unfolding it.

"Read the first 2 lines out loud, Light."

Light grabbed a hold of the piece of paper and read out loud, just as L had instructed;

"_L, I understand now what you meant. I now realize that if I don't have any trust for my own son, what sort of relationship could I have with him, though we don't have much of one now, I was hoping we could sometime in the future._"

"He wants to trust you, why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him back?"

Light gave a small sigh and dropped the piece of paper on top of the other. He slid from the couch and walked into their bedroom, vanishing in the darkness, then closing the door.

L shook his head slightly and leaned forward once again, grabbing the third loose top piece, reading it also. This was a list of the first 60 people killed, at the bottom included an ex-member of the task force.

This name was circled in pen, but was not alone. As L looked closed, _Ray Pember _and _Naomi Misora_ were also circled.

L turned it over and found notes on the opposite side, saying Light had an encounter with Pember, along with the fact that he was the detective after him at the time, and had been approached by Misora.

The detective flipped the page back over and continued reading the names, recognizing the names of the detectives he had first hired to follow each suspect, something he regretted doing as each of these lives were wasted trying to stop a God, L's lover… Light Yagami.

L's attention was caught by the next page which was a screen shot of Ray Pember dying, clenching his heart, and clearly looking straight into the train door where Kira must have been standing as he killed Pember.

L remembered Light telling him about each of these killings. He had told him that he stood just in the doorway and watched as he won another battle of the war between them. He told him about Misora what he had made her do. He told him how he gained all the detectives names using Pember… And L did nothing but congratulate him.

L had changed. Changed the World. Changed lives. Changed himself.

He only degraded himself by working with Kira, but if this was the only way to be with Light, so be it.

"Sir,"

L jumped slightly, looking up and across the room at the computer. A large gray screen with a black W was planted upon it, and L knew too well what was going to be said.

"Yes, Watari?" Microphones were connected around the room from the computer, this made it easier for when they had monthly chats with the old task force across the World so whatever he said while the were connected, would be heard clearly by Watari wherever he was in the room.

"Every member of the new task force in Los Angeles has died. The ex-task force has remained alive,"

"Thank you, Watari,"

The screen returned to the desktop picture and L continued looking at the evidence.

Every page he looked at, a small memory popped up of him investigating it, then another would pop up of Light telling him how he did it. What Light didn't realize was, L knew the whole time he was on the investigation team. L knew. L knew that Light was Kira, but his feelings were getting into the way, throwing off percentages and obvious facts.

He knew about the war going on between Light Yagami and himself and both knew that that one time they played tennis was like them battling it out in person.

They knew that battling it out using their minds was how it was suppose to go, that's how they normally preferred it, but that one day in time when they fought in actions was a day when they realized this was about both actions and thoughts.

L continued deep in thought until the exact moment when dawn broke the darkness where he set down one of the last few pieces of paper and looked at the closed blinds with an orange glow to them.

He stepped off the couch and walked over to the window, peeking out and being overcome by bright orange skies that lit up the entire living room.

Ryuk wandered in, eyeing the fish tank behind the couch filled with papers then glanced at a tired looking L, though, he always looked tired with his dark eyes.

"Have you been up all night?" Ryuk asked, floating by the fish and tapping on the glass.

"Yes, I have. I've been looking at this evidence closely and It just surprises me."

"Oh?"

"It surprised me how I stayed ahead of Light the whole time, and not after long, Light caught on each time but somehow veered off the track I was racing him on, winning each battle one by one, only by confusing me."

Ryuk laughed as he pulled his attention away from the fish and floated over the couch.

"You worried Light a lot during those times. He would be freaking out completely on the inside but on the outside he acted as if it went just as he planned. To him.. Everything that happened was _just_ how he planned it.."

L laughed softly, shaking his head.

"That is how my Light is. Everything has to be his doing.. Good of bad."

"Would you two shut up!"

It was Light's faint voice from inside the closed door that was their bedroom.

"How do you expect anyone to get any sleep around here?!"

* * *

**Poor Light..**

**Anyways.. I want to know how you liked the way I wrote, I saw a difference, hopefully you do too.. I WANT REVIEWS PWEEEZ!!**

**Here are the people who love me currently:**

_Angellovedark, PinkBlueDiamond, onixxfilth, ILycartMM, It Reeks of Fangirls (I GET A COOKIE!), Little Ryuu, BeyondBirthdayFan, lozzy035, Yoshiluvr, Sarahteehee3, and Sephony!_

**I do believe I see a few new names in there, AWESOME…**

**I'd like to send an apology to most of the people who reviewed in Chapter 35, it was not seen because Fanfiction hates me. I actually had to search for them, which I sorta knew you could do but was too lazy to.**

**I love you all and I hope you guys can give me some sort of closure on how I write…**

**~Raven**


	38. Good and Bad

L walked over to his bedroom door and swung it open, eying his sleeping beauty in the bed across the room.

Light groaned, turning his face into the pillow and covering his upper body with the blanket, hiding from the light that had shown from the living room.

"What are you doing up so early?" Light spoke in a low muffled tone as he peeked his way out of the blanket to catch some air.

L walked into the room and hopped into the empty spot next to him, looking down at the body under the blanket covers next to him.

Light switched sides, pulling the blanket from over his face as he looked up at L.

"I went through all the evidence,"

"Why did you do that?" Light sat up, the blanket entangled around him.

"I found that if I had done what your father did instead of harassing you the way I did, I could have proven you guilty. I don't understand how I could have missed something like this, how I could let my emotions cloud my judgment so much to let you go,"

"Lawliet, are you regretting joining me?"

L looked at him, a painful look planted on his face.

His eyes seemed lifeless from how tired he was. His lips were tightly pressed together and his skin was even more abnormally paler than it usually was.

"I don't regret joining you, because I love you. I regret creating feelings for you,"

Light's heart dropped.

Light's.

Heart.

Dropped.

He couldn't speak.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't feel.

He felt numb.

He felt alone.

He felt ashamed.

He wished he could speak the emotions he was experiencing.

He wished he could breathe so he could scream at L.

He wished he could feel rathering pain over nothingness.

But he couldn't.

He was lost.

There was a large noise and Watari's voice was heard throughout the house.

"I have news,"

"Not now Watari," L spoke softly as he was the only one able to speak.

"Sirs, this is quite important. You may want to rethink--"

"NOT NOW, WATARI," Light yelled loudly, gasping and choking as his breath returned and his mind wandered back to reality.

"Yes, sir, but Ryuzaki, Near wishes to speak to you."

"N-Near?" Light looked at L and shook his head slowly. "Who is Near?"

"He is in the process of becoming the next L.. The successor of L… The only child to surpass me… To catch Kira. Thank you, Watari." L announced.

The sound was played again, meaning Watari had left the two alone.

"...N...I thought you dismissed them, thought you were going to lay low from them."

"You thought a lot of things, Light," L whispered, looking up at where the speaker had been.

"You're going to give him all the proof...Turn me in..."

L didn't speak...

"You couldn't have told me this?" Light whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Light pulled the blanket from around him, tossing it into the air and removing his body from the bed. He paced back and forth in front of the door but suddenly stopped.

_He wouldn't._

"There's nothing more I can say."

Light felt lost once again.

He had failed.

Kira would never be known.

Kira would not become a God.

Kira would not create a new world.

Not with Near in the way.

"Good, because I have plenty to say," Light turned sharply, his back to the **traitor**. "I thought you understood where Kira was coming from, what he was trying to accomplish. I thought you understood Kira was a good person, trying to get rid of criminals, trying to save countless lives in the future. I thought you shared the same dream as I, as Kira! I thought you believed in **Justice!**"

"I believe in justice. I am justice. Kira. You. Light Yagami. You are NOT justice,"

"What am I? What the hell am I?!"

Tears fell fast from Light. His face was red with anger and pain. He knew how this was going to end… He wanted it to.

He was done.

Tired.

"You, Light Yagami, are a pathetic attempt of a God. You know, as I, there are two kinds of people. Bad and good. You confused them. You weren't a Good person using something made to be bad against the bad people who would use it. You were a good person, manipulated by the power of a book. So in the end, Light, you are a evil person using a evil item against evil people."

"I am justice." Light whispered. "This _Bad book _Is more powerful than you will EVER know."

Light bolted over to the side table, yanking it open and grabbing the black book inside. L reached down, pulling his own side table open, and grabbing his gun. By this time, Light was now in the bathroom, scribbling quickly, with the door closed and locked.

He knew this wouldn't hold.

_Only 40 seconds._

_Only 40 seconds…_

The door was knocked down completely half a second after Light finished writing. L walked in, eying a Light cowering in the corner.

_3 seconds gone. 37 left._

L aimed his gun directly at Light.

"Do it…" Light snarled through tears. "DO IT!"

The gun fell from L's hands, landing on the bathroom floor with a small cracking noise. L looked at Light through those lifeless eyes and Light smiled.

_10 more. 27 left._

"I-I'm sorry. You are right, Light. You are justice. I am nothing but a useless being trying to stop something that cannot be stopped without a God." L spoke slowly but surely. "A God like you."

_15 seconds. 12 left. _

"I love You, Lawliet." Light whispered, tears slowing but still consistent in appearing.

"I love you too, Light."

_6 seconds gone. 6 left._

"I'm sorry." Light spoke, even quieter.

"I'm sorry also."

_6 seconds gone. None left._

With one quick movement, Light reached forward, grasping the gun L has dropped so unexpectedly. He put it to his temple and pulled the trigger.

One quick moment.

One small movement.

One split decision.

And the Death Note read:

_Light Yagami_

_Suicide with gun._

_After getting into a fight with his boyfriend and chased into their bedroom bathroom. _

_He has a gun pointed at him before his boyfriend suddenly drops the gun and apologizes admitting his wrongdoing. _

_Light then quickly reaches forward and grabs the gun. In a split second, killing himself right in front of his lover._

* * *

**It's the end, sad I know.**

**Unfortunately, I had to end it because if I hadn't, then you wouldn't have gotten another update from me for a really long time. Why?  
**

**I think my Sakura is about to do something horrible and I have to be there for her.**

**I don't have much time so I can't thank each of you individually, I'm sorry.**

**So this is where It'll end.**

**Nothing Is Ever Just Nothing.**

**~Raven**


End file.
